Total Drama Blainely
by Duen
Summary: the teams is set, who will win on Total Drama Blainely
1. Chapter 1

TDB

Blainely- hi i am your young and fabulous host, Blainely Stacy Andrews O'Halloran. and i am gonna show you the brand new season of Total drama. we going back to the island with 10 new competitives for a win of 2 million doallers. so come in with ur apps right now and here on Total. Drama. Blainely.

APP:

Name:

Age(15-17):

Gender:

Nationality:

Hometown:

Stereotype:

**Description**

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin Tone:

Body Shape:

Everyday Attire:

Swim Wear Attire:

Extras(Nosering,Necklace,purse,make-up,etc.):

**Biography**

Personality

Types of Friends:

Types of Enemies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sexuality:

Crush?:

If yes,who?:

Around Crush:

challenge ideas

talents

auditon tapes

i maybe let 4 TD characters on depends who u choose it to be so write top 4 of ur fave characters to be on


	2. meet the cast

meet the cast

Blainley- now is time to meet this season cast. Not like the first season we bring them on in on the same boat at the same time.

'boats stops at the dock'

Blainley- now lets meet out first camper coming in from Ireland. its Oliver!

' an irish orange hair thin guy steps off the boat and walks to Blainely'

Oliver- its great to be here Blainely and good to meet ya i even made a poem and planned to read it out when i came here.

Blainely- aww thx and are you done yet, we are on a schedule here. now get ready to meet the next camper. she comes straigth from the kentucky area and seems to hate my work on celebrity manhunt. Its Tonya!

'a tomboyish athletich girl steps off the boat'

T.J- i perfer you call me T.J _Mildred_.

Blainely- i thought you didnt cared about celebrity gossip.

T.J- i dont, but i was told when i got news about you being the host.

Blainely- just go next the irsh guy and do nothing.

'T.J goes over to Oliver and smiles at him'

T.J- hey there lad wanna go and jump from that tree next to the mess hall to the roof of the hall.

Oliver- thats the best you can come up with. i bet i can jump from the cabin to the mess hall. 'runs to the cabin and climb it to the roof and runs across the roof and jumps but only jump 1/4 of the way to the mess hall roof and lands painfully on the ground.'

T.J- real elegant moves there nerd.

Blainely- you two stop now and get over here. you can have your 'fun' when we are done introdocing the campers. 'she calms down' ok next camper likes mystious things and horror movies. its Stacey

'out comes a girl with mid back midnight black hair and a atletich body'

Stacey- good to be here Blainely and two people i never met until the ride over here.

Blainely- yeah yeah just go join those two so we can get on with the show. next camper seems to be a real mystious but all we know about her is that her name is Isabella.

'a skinny light curvy long hair with green highlights girl comes out of the boat'

Isabella- hi you guys good to be here.

Blainely- and it will be good to have you over by the ohter dude and girls. next up comes straight from Jamaica. Joao

'he comes out in a white jump suit with well trained legs'

Joao- looks like i can win this with no sweat.

Blainely- and the next one up are from australia people. come out Chris.

'a lightly tan average muscular body in black jeans and black t shirt steps out'

chris- well helle there Blainely.

Blainely- nice to be proberly treated first hand sometimes 'glares at TJ' if you plan on to be on my good side then go over to the ohters.

Chris- yes miss.

'Blainely pick up her cell as she gets a call and shut it off after she is done'

Blainely- well im am sorry to annoce that there will only be 4 guys on the show since it was only guys winning the last past 3 seasons, and some complaining nagging ladies dicided that it was unfair. 'looks into the camera' its a reality show girls we dont plan who win this thing. but the producers dont wanna go to court with it incase they lose like in season 2, so only 1 more guy is allowed.

Blainely- so the next girl could be Lindsay's twin sister. lets say hello right from Texas, Tiffany

'outcomes a girl with waist long blond hairand d cup breast in a sparkly pale pink sundress'

Tiffany- hi you guys is like totally great to meet you, i watch you on i think it was season 2 Blainely and you were fabulous.

Blainely- that would be a great compliment if i were in the secound season which I WAS NOT ON!. now go next to the other guys and girls and look pretty.

'Blainely rubs her temples off frustration'

Blainely- next up could be a gwen clone. she is smart, she is goth, she likes Trent.

'Teddy yells from the boat as she walks out in a black and red shirt, and a black necklace' i do not like Trent!

Blainely- its Teddy people 'whispers to Teddy' you were suppose to come out when i called your name.

Teddy- whatever 'walks to the others'

Blainely- now introducing the last girl. shes french, shes american, she can sing, its Vanessa!

'out comes a girl with red cherry hair that reach her shoulders and wearing a red t shirt and a black vest over it and black skinny jeans'

Vanessa- could you guys atleast renew the place a little it look worse then it did in the first season.

Blainely- well after a lawsuit loss to courtney and chris last season used up most of the money on his total drama jet, there have to cut the budget a little so we have to use the little we had to my personal trailer on an unknown location.

Vanessa- you just like chris.

Blainely- no i am younger, more attractive and know how to do my job. now if you would move your skinny butt over to the others while i introdoce the final camper and boy to the show.

'Vanessa walks over to the group but hold a little distant to them'

Blainely- now lets introdoce the final camper. he is 17, he is fast, he is James!

'outcomes James wearing black sports pants and green t shirt, and has black buzz cut hair'

James- Blainely is an pleasure to meet you.

Blainely- yeah i was told you had a thing for me and you dont have a problem i am 3 years older then you.

James- i can live with 3 years 'he sais in a flirty way'

Blainely- yeah nice try cassanova even through i dont mind the age diffrence your not close to get me. most of, your the camper and i am the host now get your butt over to the others so we can end this episode.

'he joins them all and they all stand ready to give there next assingment'

Blainely- okay now that you all here lets make this quick. since it was expected you all seen the first season least you would know the rules. so we skib some of it. there are some things you should know. never and try get into my trailer, i get you kick off or worse, secound, we removed 2 of the cabins so all the boys is in the one and the girls in the other one whice means, you sleep same place as your opponets. we need 2 captains to choose whos on whos team. and to find them they have to win the first challenge, which we will show you in the next episode of. Total. Drama. Blainely.

authors note:

sorry that i did not descripe them the way you wanted them but i really wanna see this through soon.

i need confessinal and the 2 first persons that pm me a message win they get to be captains.

i also want confessionals pm to me and possible love interrest if you find any of them your style.


	3. new friends or not

**The  
><strong>

You see Blainely at the dock saying "last time on Total Drama Blainely. We met the new campers, and new friendship and possible love interrest started, which is a perfect recipe for drama. The cast are all ready to do there first challenge which will determin who will choose the teams. Who will win, that question will maybe be answered right now on Total. Drama. Blainely.

**_TJ Confessional_**

**TJ gets in and sits down "This is gonna be a blast! Everything is so different from what I'm used to...it's AMAZING! I'm gonna do everything I can to win this challenge for my new team. Since Blaineley already hates my guts, I'm gonna need all the help I can get.."**

**_Olliver confessional_**

**Ollie sits with a proud smile "Wooohoo im on Tv hi mom..This is great "his smile turn into frustration" ..unless anyone puts my underwear up a flag pole..with me in it... again"**

**_Vanessa confessional_**

**Vanessa bits her nails "Im not trusting no one on in this game. Even though there my friends, if I make some, they wont get too close to me. Cause I want to win, no matter what it takes"**

later inside the mess hall.

while the campers sits and wait for the host to show up they begin to chat a little to know who they eighter will be teamed up with, or agaisnt.

Vanessa stands in disgust of the mess hall and sais "Are they really that poor to not even clean this place a little up"

Chris walks over to her and sais "i hear ya"

**_Chris confessional_**

**"Okay I have to agree with Vanessa they could of fixed up the place, however Blainely did say they were on a budget no thanks to Chris McLean *sighs* oh well at least I managed to get on the show I guess thats cool, the other campers I guess they're cool to lets just hope I'm not the first to go"**

James sits next to Tiffany at the table and ask politely "Hi there Tiffany, mind if i sit?"

Tiffany turns her head to see him and sais "omg how you know my name?"

James then look confused and said "we were introdced for like an hour ago"

Tiffany just sits and stares

James then sais "from the docks where the boat set us off"

that woke Tiffany up "oh yeah i totally did not listsen there after Blainely told me to stand over to the other guys and just stand there and be pretty, which i of course am, dont you think" she winks at him

"Well you do look very attractive so i guess Blainely was right when she said you to be pretty, she is always right" he answered casully

"You seem to like her James what give's am im not pretty enough" she ask while leaning agaisnt him

James then starts to feel nervous "no i did not mean that i um well you are the prettiest girl here Tiffany"

wraps her arms around him so her d cups press agaisnt him and she squeals "yay, i knew you think that and just call me Tiff.

inside Jamese mind "why do i have a weakspot for blonds"

_**Tiff confessional**_

**"OMG It is,like, so AWESOME to be here! Everyone seems soooo sweet!"**

Stacey sits next to Teddy who looks pretty upset.

"hey Stacey you are good at mystery right? why are people saying that i got the hots for Trent" Teddy ask furiusly.

"i love a mystery, but this one is too easy. its because you clearly like and wont admit it" Stacey answerd cooly

"ahhhh i need to take a walk" said Teddy as she walks out to get some air.

meanwhile TJ Olliver and Joao where talking a little, well most TJ and Ollie Joao didnt said much

"i bet you cant do a perfect slide under the table and out without hitting anything" TJ dared Ollie

"then prepare to lose a bet TJ cause i got this one" Ollie accpeted cocky

"sais the guy who couldnt make a jump from the cabin to the mess hall roof" Joao said mockingly

"hey you wernt there Joao" Ollie stated annoyed

"i was told" Joao answerd casully

"by why and who?" Ollie asked confused

no ones answerd

"well how ever you are prepare to see me now" he said confident and tried to slide under the table but hit his head on the bench, and lied still.

TJ look smiling and blushing down to him and sais "thats why and i told him because it was so funny like this"

"oww my head, well i bet he cant do it" Ollie said but saw Joao slided perfectly under the table all the way.

"aaaaaawwwwwwwwww come on" Ollie yeld semi loud.

"face it i am better then you" Joao said proudly

meanwhile Isabella aka Izzy where practicing the her sword teknik.

"hey Vanessa wanna help me sparring in a sword match?" Izzy asked happily

"oh i would love too play with you, but i have to pratice my singing, hey i got an idea why dont you go over to Teddy outside and ask her to play, and if she say no say that Trent would had said yes" Vanessa suggested

"great idea Vanessa, i thought you were one of the evil ones at start, its a gift i have, but you are an nice girl, once again thanks" Izzy said running outside to Teddy

"your welcome. freak" she said whispering.

before anyone knew it Izzy slided on her back in the mess hall and slided all over to Vanessa

"she said no" Izzy said

"oh my she proberly not in the mood" Vanessa answerd acting like it shocked her.

10 minutes later Blainely walks in.

"well i hope you guys and girls had fun talking and other unimporten stuff, while i had to stage up your challenge since Chef havnt returned yet" Blainely annoced annoyed.

she then walks out off the mess and they follow her into a big portable building. there were not much inside just 10 form of pods

"ok so can anyone one of you kids guess what your challenge is" Blainely asked

Tiff raised her arm and said "oh oh i know it, its a sleeping contest on who can sleep the longest time"

Blainely look surprised and annoyed "well that would be a good challenge Tiff, if this was the curling final"

"wait are we gonna play the curling final while we sleep?" she asked confused

"James would you be kind to inform her what i meant" Blainely ask frustrated

"gladly. Tiff what she really meant it that we are not gonna sleep or play curling" James told her casualy

"ohhhhhh" Tiff answerd

Blainely calmed down and then contiues "well moving on, as you see here are not sleeping pods" she refrence to Tiff but Tiff doesnt get it

"these are VR pods and this is just the 1st part of the challenge. the 1st part determins who choose there teammates." Blainely told them

"excuse me Blainely but what are VRing in them" TJ interrubted

" i was getting to it before you interrubted me. well what you guys are gonna play in these VR pods are one game that have had mothers in the U.S to hate it because of its violence nature. it is Dead Space 2. you guys will all start as a team and you have to complete your objective and escape before you die. the first two players to escape or the last two to die, will be the challenge winners" Blainely annoced

"wait so Blainely, you had afford to your own luxury trailer and the VR pods but not enough to get someone to clean up the place where we eat, dont you got prioritys?" Vanessa said angerly.

"well first off the challenge moneys comes first, secound comes my trailer, and third comes your wellbeing, and since i have to be here all the time i needed more stuff. but look on the bright side your cabins have been repaired and cleaned up" Blainely annoced not caring

Who will win the first part of the challenge.

what is the secound part.

what is it that i bought for the rest of the cleaning money.

all most of those question will be answerd next time on Total Drama Blainely.

note ok i am sure not many of you know Dead space 2 so ask me for help about the suits and weapons to use

the suit you can use are the security suit, elite security suit and riot security suit. note that even in the original game a diffrence in them there there is not here here is just the look of them, so google the name of the suits or search youtube.

secound note is the weapons. i choose the pulse rifle, the plasma cutter, the seeker rifle, the javalin gun and the flamethrower, you can only have two, if you want to know more about the gun ask me or search youtube

note the first 2 persons who send me a pm with the supject WIN. wins the first part of the challenge.


	4. Horror of space

Authors note: ok since no one of the team leaders send me an pm with who they wanted as team mates i make the team. and since only few has send me and pm with what gear they use i choose for them.

**The horror of space**

Blainely stands outside the VR building "welcome back to TDB. In the last episode, friendship was forge, so was the manipulating and some hate mixed with a lot of denial from someone who likes trent"

Teddy yells angerly "I DO NOT LIKE TRENT!"

"first off DONT INTERRUB ME" Blainely informs her "and secound i did not said it was you" she pointed out "and if you interrub me again, i will make you clean the communal bathroom for the next 3 days, GOT IT!" Blainely yeld at Teddy while Teddy nods and walks inside

Looks relived "well now that taken cared of lets get on with the next episode of Total Drama Blainely"

Inside the VR building all of the campers have to punch in the gear they want to use in the game.

Chris is looking very psych for the challenge

**_Chris confessional_**

**"NO 'beeb'ING WAY!, Dead space 2 omg I love that game and with VR pods *sighs* this is going to be a great day"**

Chris walks over to Teddy who doesnt look very happy.

"hey whats the matter Teddy, arnt you excited for the game" Chris asked

"why should i Chris, games arnt my thing" Teddy answerd

**_Teddy confessional_**

**"Well this challenge like I'm not going to win or be leader"**

"well Teddy, i love Dead space 2 so maybe i can help you pick gear" he offred her

Teddy looks surprised and ask"wait you wanna help me even if we wont proberly end on the same team?"

"i am glad to help others with problems i can solve, and i want to make the most of this challenge" he answerd politly

"well thats kind of sweet of you Chris" she thank him and then let him take over her VR terminal and chooses the riot suit for her and a flamethrower and the javalin gun.

"ok remember only use the flamethrower when you need to fight off a pack of enemies and the javalin gun to for the long range" Chris informed her

"got it, i think. what gear are you up for?" she asked curiusly

"i think i go for the elite security suit and javelin gun and pulse rifle" he answerd

meanwhile Vanessas VR pod

"hey Joao, can you help me with these controls?" she asked seducing

Joao goes over to her and ask "what gear you want"

"well dont you think that black suit with the lightly red paint on will suit me?" she asked yet again seducing

Joao feels little nervous and warm "well um the riot suit it is, and for weapons"

"think i take that pulse rifle thing and the flamethrower, because you know i like it hot" she said acting lustfull

Joao starts to sweat and sais "ok your gear is up. i am happy to see that my skills is of use to others who dont have skills" he said arrogantly. after that he goes over to his terminal and gets the elite suit and the javelin gun and plasma cutter

camera turns over to Izzy, Ollie and TJ between their pods, chatting

"well dont you think it will be fun izzy?" TJ asked excited.

"naah it would be better if they had us play Dragon age 2" Izzy answerd bitterly

"um ok so what gear are you up for? i choosed the elite security suit and the flamethrower and seeker rifle, because i like to keep a balance between long distance and close distance" TJ told them

"well if you two really wanna know what i am choosing then its the elite suit and the javelin gun and the plasma cutter" Izzy told them not really caring if they listsen

Ollie smiled and said to TJ "see TJ, Izzy got the right idea of choice, but i guess yours are ok most of the choice of the flamethrower, fire defeats almost every foe, just remember, if you only shoot after their the chest and head with your rifle, your dead. thats why i choose the javalin gun and the pulse rifle"

camera turns over to Stacey that looks around making sure people dont see and laughs little maniac likely while she chooses the security suit and the flamethrower and the javelin gun

meanwhile over at James's pod he stands there by himself and chooses the security suit and the pulse rifle and the plasme cutter

Tiff then sees her oppotunity to flirt with him

**_Tiff_ _confessional_**

**"OMG Josh-I mean James is sooo sweet and cute!"**

"oh James, i cant get this thing to do as i say, can you help me" she ask with big eyes

James walks over to her and sais "sure Tiff, what is the problem"**  
><strong>

she looks confused and sais "i just like told the terminal what i wanted and it just didnt do what i said"

"hmmmmm um Tiff you have to type in what you want" James cleared that out for her

"oohhhh, can you show me how to type it in cause i always got trouble with what to press and stuff so can your learn me?" she asked seducing

James smile nervusly and sais "well um i guess i can help you, what gear ya want"

"oh oh that riot thing will totally look so hot on me, and that plasma butter and the peeker rifle" she said

James looks confused for at moment and sais "oh you mean the plasma cutter and seeker rifle?"

Tiff nods smiling.

"well ok thne Tiff all you need to do now is just use the mouse and click on the 3 items you want" he told her

"oh is it these" she click on something eles

"no is that" he pointed on the screen

"that?" she referred to the items next to it

"no let me help you" he sais as his hand is on her hand and guides the mouse and clicks on the items

Tiff looks happy and sais "yay thank you soooooo much James"

"well um i am always up to help you and the others" he assured her

she smiled devilish and asked "well since you are soooooo smart and helpfull could you meet me at the laundry room tonight, i like totally need to wash my clothes"

James looks suspicios and sais "um Tiff we only been here today, how come you already need clean clothes"

she then acts sad and sais "so you wont help me? but i thought you said you helped people"

"no no i mean um ok sure i meet you tonight" he gave up in defeat

**_James confessional_**

**James sits on the toilet looking the other way and then into the camera and sais "what? i got a weakness when blonde girls ask me to help... dont judge me"**

Blainely walks in "ok enough now, time to get in the pods now, the viewers have been waiting for this and if we dont show them soon they dont watch, and if they dont watch, then no show, no show means no pay check for me. so everybody get in now"

they all did as they told and the pod doors closed when they sat in

when they closed their eyes and open them again they saw themself that they are in the game. all dressed up and ready to go.

"wow this is even better then i tought" Chris said in excitement.

"i most admit this really looks real" TJ said

a hologram of Blainely appears "then it means the money was well spent.

ok i know all of you wonder where you are now.

you are in the mines here'she shows them on a 3-D hologram of the space station'.

from here half of you are gonna hold off the enemy wave while the other half find the controls that activates the locked doors here 'she points at the exit'

after you succeded that all of you will then take this large elevator right here 'she points out'

after your little ride there, you will the proced to an other section of the mines. Here you need to restore power to the doors to get out. after that you will walk all the way to the landing zone where you will have to find a beacon to signal for extraction. if some of you are still alive you will have to wait for someone to catch the signal. after you have been extrated you win. oh and a reminder, that long thing on your back, is your RIG, it shows if you are alive or not. if is Blue you are perfectly healty but if is red you are the death near unless you get some medpacks, and when it shows nothing, well your dead.

(authors note: i try and let the game start at the platform where colin price is at the first chapter of dead space 2 severed took place if you want a picture of the area and the rest of the game)

"any questions?" Holo Blainely asked

James raised his hand "um what kind of enemys do we have to meet"

"well according to the tech heads here they say you meet, slasher, the pack, a few huge tentacles, leapers, lurkers, pukers, little exploding babys." the hologram answerd

"sounds fun" Chris said out of nothing

"ok let the game begin!" the hologram annoced and disapperead.

when the hologram disapperead all of the campers helmets foulded over their head, totally covering their faces.

"wait i am confused where did Blainely go she was right here" Tiff asked dumbly

Teddy sigh and said "it was an hologram, an 3-D picture of her... idiot"

"ohhhhhh" was all Tiff said

suddenly the alarm went off

"ok people as Blainely said we need 5 of us to give covering fire to the other 5 that will try and open the door. so if any dont want to take the leader role i supposse i do. my team will cover the other one so i need 4 people to help me. anybody?" Chris asked

Teddy, Tiff, Joao and Vanessa volenteered

"well that makes team Alpha, now we need a leader of team Beta. anyone?" Chris asked looking on the 5 remaining campers

Ollie step forward "i shall be the leader of team Beta"

"well if you guys done chattering we need get started, i think i can hear something crawling out there." Stacey told with a little fear in her voice.

Beta and Alpha moved forward to the platform. Beta started working on the terminals at once while Alpha team were getting in position with Teddy and Joao guarded the left flank while Tiff and Vanessa got the right flank. Chris the team leader of Alpha position himself in the middle of the platform with Ollie from team Beta since there were only 4 terminals.

the first wave came on both sides, so they were busy. 3 slashers and a puker coming from each side.

Teddy who was a little frighten of the monster, try and keep her cool burn the puker to death while Joao used his plasma cutter to cut of their legs and then uses his javalin gun to finish the job.

Tiff and Vanessa was in a bit more trouble with their enemys.

Tiff shot one of the slasher in the chest multiple times but it just keep coming up. While Vanessa did the same with her pulse rifle but it just maked the monster more mad. Chris and Ollie notice this quick and finish off the 3 slasher for them, with there pulse rifles

"you girls need to aim for the arms and legs if you wanna finish them off" Chris ordered them

"Vanessa come with me, it looks like Beta are almost done so you and i will be ready to cover the others as they run in, Tiff you make sure nothing breach this platform got it?" he orderd her and Tiff noded

"hows the status with the Terminals guys" Ollie asked his team

Stacey sais "clear"

TJ sais "Clear"

Izzy sais also "Clear"

"now we just need one terminal, James hurry up dammit" Ollie ordered him

" i am trying but this terminal gives me a hard time. wait i think i got it. there lets go people" James said quick

Alpha team maked a run for the door while Beta grab there weapons and covered them while stepping back to the door

it all went well with no casulties until a puker grab Stacey's back and turn her around and rip her helmet off by force it grabed her face and was ready to puke on her.

James saw this and and yelled "NOOO!" and fired at the puker while it manage to puke a little on her face. she fell down of pain so James went over to her body and grab her arms and drag her to the door. after he passed the door he yells to Ollie at the switch "CLOSE IT NOW"

Ollie did it fast and shot the lock with is pulse rilfe to buy them some time.

While James tried to wake her up she open her eyes and tried to get up but falled on her kness a and then puke down on the floor which seemed to burn some of the panel off and then she collapsed in it lieing still as her RIG goes from clear blue to nothing.

The rest of the teams decided to quickly move forward to the elevator before the monsters breached the locked door.

"well that was scary" Tiff said out of nothing to break the silence

"i just dont get it" Chris said "i saw at the begining of the wave that there were 3 slasher and 1 puker on each sides. which side didnt killed there puker?" he asked angerly

everybody looks over at Tiff and Vanessa

"hey Tiff was the one who was left to make sure nothing breached the platform" Vanessa ranted Tiff out

Ollie looked furiusly at Tiff and yelled behind his helmet "do you know what you just caused Tiff, because of you did a sloppy job, Stacey went through that terible death"

"i did not see anything when i left" Tiff tried to reason with him

"well maybe if you start to pay more attention, Stacey would still be here you idiot" Ollie yell angerly

James walk in between them, facing Ollie "back off, she did not meant this to happen to Stacey, everybody could have maked that mistake"

Ollie was about to answer back but the elevator stop as planned.

as they walk the tunnel to the secound part of the mines James and Tiff was covering the rear

"thank you for standing up for me against Ollifred, James" she said gratefully

James chuckle and said "you mean Olliver, no problem, everybody makes mistake" he said tried to make her feel better

as they all arrived the secound part of the mines they notcie 3 terminals that needed to be hacked in order to override the power

"ok people looks like its best we split up in pair of 2 on each terminal and the the rest guard the door" Chirs suggested

"lets see, teddy, TJ and Vanessa you girls will guard the door. the pairs will be Izzy and I. Joao and Ollie. and then Tiff and James. now move out people" Chris orderd

they all hurried to their position as the monster came out of the vents. the 3 girl group make a perfect defense of the door by using there flamethrowers.

meanwhile at James and Tiff

"ok Tiff i am gonna hack the terminal, while you make sure the monsters dont get us" James orded Tiff

looking unsure and ask "are you sure you want me to shoot them?"

"yeah just aim at their legs then their arms and remeber to go after those who are closets" he orded her

she take out her plasma cutter and waits for the enemy to come. didnt take long before one came running screaming at her. she fiddle a little with her cutter but manage to cut of the legs of the creature and then its right arm and head.

at pair Izzy and Chris. Izzy was quick reaching the terminal to begin hacking while Chris shooted non stop at the monsters with his rifle

"are you done soon Izzy" he had to yell cause of the rifle.

"i am doing it the best i can dammit. just keep them off me for a bit longer" she answerd

at pair Joao and Olliver

Olliver were on the terminal while Joao was impaling his victims with his Javalin gun.

"hey Ollie were you not, you know a little harsh on the kid before" Joao break the silence between them

"well maybe, i just dont like seeing that happen to people you know" Ollie said with regret in his voice

suddenly it he got it cracked open and diverted the to the door.

Ollie then speaks to everybody through his comm "this is Ollie to all campers i got the first terminal hacked, Joao and i will split up and assits the other pairs over"

An slasher got Chris pined down an was about to strike him down when suddenly a spike impales the slasher and make it fly to the nearest wall. when Chris got up he saw that Joa saved him.

"thanks man i though i was a goner there" Chris thank Joao

Looking proud and sais "your welcome"

Izzy interrubs "if you 2 are done clapping each others back then start shoot these things" she yelled at them

"hey i got this terminal too, diverting power now" Izzy called out on the comm link

"guys this is TJ we could need some back up here, there are too many i dont think we can hold them off much longer" TJ cried out on the comm.

as the pair of 3 ran up to the girl group they sayw that Teddy was jumped by the pack of 10 little 10 year old slashers. she tried to fight them off but they overwelm her and the last thing they heard from her was her screaming.

"oh god we Teddy is down i repeat Teddy is down" Chris annoced on the Comm

at Tiff and James, when James got the terminal hacked he was jump by a lurker that was trying to bite through his helmet but held it up and throw it down and kick it.

Tiff was pined down by a leaper who tried to bite after her head but she kept it from doing it by trying to push it away from.

Ollie came up and shot the leaper off her

"need a hand" he offered her.

"thanks" she said "does this mean your not mad?" she asked hopefully

Ollie noded but an infecter came from behinde him and struck its spike inside his forehead and infecting him and then jumped off him as he was mutanting.

Tiff was in shock as she saw her savior from before turning into a slasher and then tried to kill her.

she manage to hold it off from biting her neck of until James shot it of her

"come on Tiff we gotta move now" he orded her.

together they make a run for it at the door while they were covered by Joao, Chris, TJ, Vanessa and Izzy.

they made it to the door and quickly lock it.

"ok so now we lost 3 guys and we are over half way through, i think its gonna be little easy now that we only have to wait for the rescue" Vanessa said

Chris told them otherwise "acturly if we stay at a place for to long they will scent that we are all together and then they just come non stop. so the hard part has just comed"

they all made it through the tunnel without a scratch, and then made it outside.

"okay people last stand now we have to activate the beacon and get out of here" Chris told them over the comm

TJ annoced over the comm "i found it. moving onto the landing pad now"

once she planted the beacon they got a respon from a nearby gunship

they were told that it would be there in a while.

suddenly they all heard a scream from a nearby monster.

they all then stand in the middle of the landing platform in a circle shooting and impaling and burn everything that gets close to them.

suddenly they heard big stomps that make the floor shake. they all saw what was heading against them.

A brute.

the brute charge at them which cause them to split up.

Joao, James and Tiff shooted the brute at front but nothing happen.

"You have to shoot it in the back, you can only burn through its armor" Chris warned them.

that made TJ and Vanessa face it and embte their fuel cannister on it.

it hurted it really bad but they didnt had enough fuel to kill it.

when it charge at the 2 girls they jump out of the way and into the wall.

Chris open the comm "god dammit its tough, ok people listen i distract it while you guys shoot it in the back"

"but with that speed it charges you be dead for sure" James informed him

"just do it dammit" Chris cursed

he then runs infront of the brute and shoot at is armor just to piss it off.

the rest of the guys round up and shoot it non stop with their rilfes, but the brute grab Chris and ribed him apart.

they manage to kill it through.

then James noted something.

"Its quiet you guys. too quiet" he said

"doesnt that mean we beat them all" Joao asked but was quickly grabed by a tentacle and smashed on the floor and then throwen away like a rock.

"everybody open fire" James yelled out loud

as they fire at the huge tentacle they all back up a bit. to for if you ask Vanessa cause she back up against a vent and was stab through her stomach and then drag inside

TJ, Izzy, Tiff and James manage to fend of the tentacle until the gunship arrvied and shooting it with its cannons. it landed and the hatch open with a holo Blainely inside saying "remember the first 2 getting in, gets to choose there team members" she recall to them.

they all made a run for it but it was TJ and Izzy that made in first.

when TJ, Tiff and Izzy were strap in and James step in the door way the ground shaked so much that he fall out of the gunship and lied face down. he quickly look behind him and then crawl inside but was grapped by the right ankle and drag out by an other huge tentacle.

"hey pilot cant you shoot that thing down" TJ asked

the pilot open fire at the huge tentacle but it didnt took much damage.

James open the comm link to them "you guys just get out of here now, its to late for me". Just go" hee pleaded them

the pilot then fly high enough up so the monster couldnt reach them. and when the monster came up they saw that it was massive, and it was about to devore James.

TJ quickly turned off the comm link didnt want Tiff to hear him.

then the VR was over.

the final 4 survivors quickly got out of the pods seeing that the others that 'died' were just having a break.

"well congrates TJ and Izzy you get to choose your teammates now so i can annoce the challenge your are gonna do in the next 3 days" Blainely told them surprised that they survied espacially surprise that Tiff did

Tiff notice James walking to the table where they served food and ran over to him

"JAMES your not dead" she said surprised

"why would i it was a simulation, none of it was real it just felt really real" he enssured her

Blainely walks over to them "you know, you are more than welcome to chat, WHEN THE YOU GET FREE TIME! now get over to the rest of the flock and wait to be called out"

Blainely then walks over between TJ and Izzy and sais "well since TJ made it first in the gunship she gets to choose first"

"i pick Olliver" she said quickly

"no surprise there, now to speeed things up Izzy you may choose two campers now" Blainely annoced

Izzy scanned the campers and said "i choose Vanessa and Joao"

"TJ you may choose 2 as well" Blainely informed her

"Teddy and Tiff" she once again quickly said

"ok then i pick Chris and Stacey" Izzy said

"well looks like i get James" she said satisfied

"ok before you go out on free time, i have to inform you that when your next challenge in 3 days from now i will have a team name from you, and if you dont have one, then you will automaticly lose" she informed them

"the team is made and now good stuffs coming up for the next challenge. but seems like the viewers want to see more of the campers and me on our spare time so tune in next time to see how i and um them take a break right here on, Total Drama Blainely.

Authors note: ok TJ and Izzy i need team names for your name, be advised that only they can send me a message about a team name, but your team mates can help you find on something. if there are alliances then inform me and i will need clearance from both sides.

for the team to win the challenge you need to answer me this, only one guess per person.

who wins TDI, TDA and TDWT in the danish version of the show

first one to answer right or the one with most rights wins but will not be imform about it. so dont expect a response.


	5. Bets, Traps and a unknown sweet side

**Day off**

It is a nice sunny day on the island, 2 hous after the challenge, and the campers went to take it easy or planning stuff.

As for Blainely she went to her private trailer to get away from the campers.

At the dock, Ollie and TJ were once again challenging each other to see who bails out first.

"alright TJ, i know i am gonna get ya now" Ollie said pretty confident.

she looked unimpressed smiling "oh really Ollie, and what makes you think that" she said while pook him between the eyes with her finger.

"something i call, wet slide chicken" he told her

TJ then took real notice and ask "oh and that is?"

"easy" Ollie said "we just take a water slider on the dock, spray it with water, and then we stand on each of our end of the dock, we then run at each other then slides, the first one to jump in the water is the wet chicken" Ollie told confident

TJ looked surprised and said "deal" she offered her hand and he shaked it to seal the deal

after they got a water slider and sprayed it with water, they stood on each end of the docks.

"Ready TJ?" Ollie asked

"i am are you chicken" she asked mockingly

they then start running at each other and when they each ran 1/4 of their end of the dock they slided at each other.

they didnt even think about jumping in the water, they were that focus, so focus that they slided into each other.

"ow, Ollie ya ok?" TJ asked half concerned.

"i am better if you have to ask" he answered vulgarly

TJ looked confused and asked "what?" she then notice that she was on top on Ollie.

she blushed and quickly got up and turn her back on him.

"is that blushing i can see" he half asked while smiling over what just happen

"no" she answered quickly

he then goes infront off her and ask "then what was it" he asked not really serious

she quickly formed a smile and said "this" she shoved him in the water by surprise

Ollie got his head up from the water and said while laughing"i am gonna get ya for this"

**_TJ confessional_**

**TJ (grinning): "My team is pretty awesome! Teddy seems cool-headed when you don't mention that Trent guy. James and Tiff lasted really long in the first challenge. And Ollie...(blushes)...well he's smart and hasn't shown one ounce of fear. I think he's my best friend here (her grin gets bigger). But (clears throat) anyway, my team rules!"**

meanwhile Teddy were at a tree where she could see what happen at the docks.

"yup they are meant for each other" she said to herself

"talking to ya aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" a male voice from behind Teddy, that walk into her trap

she turns around and see that it was James hanging

"what were you doing sneaking up on me" she asked seriusly

"what were you doing laying traps" he said back at her

"just wasting time" she answerd quickly

"and the part you talk to yourself" he added

"it was nothing, just something i saw on the dock that i dont wanna explain now, speaking off now, would you mind telling me why snuck up on me" she answerd seriusly again

"i was not sneaking up on you, i was walking around to get some fresh air, and then i saw you fiddling with something" he asked pointed to the rope around his left ankle

"oh good to know then" Teddy said "arnt Tiffany suppose to follow you or something" she quickly changed the tobic

he still hanged up and said "no she said she was preparing her laundry for tonight. I still dont get it how she need to get her clothes clean already" he said confused

Teddy looked little surprised and said "ahhh you still have not got it yet do ya?" she asked retorical

"got what?" he asked curiously

she slight smiled and said "i thought you knew she got the hots for you _James_"

"she what? that can not be" he said unsure.

she looked down not surprised "well dont say i didnt warned ya" she began to walk away

James were hanging in his own toughts for a bit before it hit him.

"hey you forgot to untie me here" he yelled but she couldnt hear him

"awwwww balls" he said half angry

meanwhile at the campground table Izzy were sitting alone until Stacey saw her and asked "hey Izzy wanna help me practice my martial arts? gotta keep in shape"

Izzy looked surprised and said "you do martial arts? me too" she answerd with a little joy

"great then we can see who is the best" Stacey said cocky

Izzy slight smiled and said "bring it on then"

Joao and Chris were sitting at a nearby bench watching the all thing between the 2 girls while Joao played on his bongo drums.

"hey Joao bet ya 10 bucks that Izzy wins" Chris dared the big guy

Joao smiled and said "your on" he then play everybody was kung fu fighting on his bongo drums.

at the girls cabin Vanessa was planning

**_Vanessa confessional_**

***listening to 'Hide and Seek' by Imogen Heap***

** Vanessa: Dang it! why do i have to be on that freaks team? Oh wait!**

** *singing in high voice* Blood and Tears!**

** *normal voice* Anyways, I have that boy, Joao in my hands and he is going to be sooo good to me. And really, I hope the next challange will be about chainsaws. **

"ok Joao is on my side since he can not resit my charm and looks, i mean who wouldnt" she tought in her mind

"but i need one more vote to be safe if we face and elimination" she quickly tought

"maybe i can get Izzy! i kind of befriended her before the challenge were she falled for my acting, so i have to make sure to be on her good side and not with others" she tought then looked outside the window and saw the friendly fight between the two girls. nearly everyone except James and Blainely watch the fight.

meanwhile in Blainely's trailer

Blainely took a bubblebath and relaxing until she heard wows from outside.

she angryly got up from her bath top, dried her blonde hair and got her red dress on and heels and then goes out to see whats happening.

"ok what is all this noise" she yelled

no one answerd her, they were too busy watching the fight.

she hated being ignored so she needed to walk a bit and saw James hanging from the tree

"i dont even wanna know" was all she said

that woked James up "huh Blainely? thank god you are here, can you please cut me down from here?" he asked hopefully

"why would i do that now" she asked smiling and mockingly

"cause except for Tiff i am the only one respecting you" he answerd sweetly

Blainely looked very pleased that someone was respecting her

"you and your girlfriend? well thats good, for you" she said in her half caring voice

"ok first up shes not my girlfriend" James quickly said

"oh right you were inlove with me, i forgot" she paused for a moment "wait why do you think Tiffany likes me?" she asked curiusly

"well as she told me, she said she respected you cause your pretty and sweet" he remembered

Blainely smiled happily "why do you love me" she ask pretending not caring

"oh well its beacause you are so cool and beautiful and how far you got with your life, i mean your 20 and already been host on 2 shows" he answered calmly "and i know you said you would not give me a chance because i am an camper and you are the host, but i figure that if i sign up here i could get a chance to know you, and the prize money would be awesome too to win" he quickly said

Blainely blushed a bit but shuck it off "well i am glad you saw it from my perspective, that i cant involve me with you while the cameras is on" she winked and said in her usually voice, whice made James eyes look big for a moment.

"hey Blainely could you please let me down from here, i have been here for i dont know how long" he quickly told her

"well i would help you but i said enough already and i got a rebutation to maintain while the cameras are on, and its limitly how much of the episode i can edit" she said all buisness like, and leaving James hanging

James then hang there and thinking how he could get down from here.

he then tought of something and then started to bend his knees so it lifted him a bit up, so far that he could reach his left ankle. He wasted no time untie himself and falled down on the grass, smiling that he was free.

while laying there he notice that is was dark and he checked his watch and saw that it was time to help Tiff.

Meanwhile in the laundry room Tiff was waiting for James.

"ok after that i try it" she said to herself.

She then heard footsteps behind the door and she quickly turn her back at the door and ready to act surprised.

the door opens and James walks in and sais "hello?" while he closed the door

"oh James funny to meet you here" she acted all surprised

"um you invited me remember?" he reminded her

"oh yeah i totally forgot" she said moving closer to him.

she then looks at him from top til toe

James then said "well you seem change your clothes am im right?" he asked

Tiff acted all surprised "oh you notice? yeah i decided to get into something diffrent for tonight" she said

she was wearing blue short shorts and a red top

"well um i dont see your clothes tiff" James pointed out

"oh yeah i forgot that funny huh" she said fake laughing, and then cuddle a little up to him "well now we are here we can enjoy the moment" she said and smiled very seducing which made James nervous as he backed a little up until he reach the table

Tiff keep on going up to him, close enough to make him jump sitting on the table while she lean close to him makeing her d cups breast pressing agaisnt him.

Tiff then wraped a arm around his neck and jump on his lap and said "isnt this a wonderfull night James" she asked cuddle her head on his chest

James sturttered a little "well um i-i-i guess it is kind of great" he said

Tiff then turns her head up and sais "almost as great as this" she lean her face against his and kissed him.

it took him by surprise as he began to lie down on the table while Tiff were getting on top of him while they make out

all this well only the makeout scene was all Joao and Chris needed to see

"you owe me 20 bucks now mate" Joao sais triumpf over that Stacey won over Izzy in an neck a neck fight and that he was right that Tiff would kiss James before Blainely.

"awwww what was i thinking about this one" Chris said as they walked into the cabins

and for James and Tiff, well they never came out of the laundry room that night until morning

authors note: sorry keept you waiting been to lazy lately.

i know my spelling sucks

and i want to say sorry if you character didnt got so much time in it, i try to work as best with them i can to make the interact as best as possible. thats why the couple parts are so long.

well i wont spoil anything to you but all the guess i got the max number of right on one guess i got until is 2 out of 3. and the lowest is 1 out of 3.

remeber you make the alliances not me so you pm me when you and an other owner of an oc on this story wants to make an alliacance contact me.

and Izzy i still need a team name if you dont send me an pm til friday you lose, remember your teammates can help you decide so they are as much in it as they are as you are.

ok so see ya folks

needed confessional supjects

Tiff what are your reaction after the little makeout stunt you did on James and the little rumor about someone saw a blonde went over to James when everyone else was watching the fight

Ollie how you feel about TJ

TJ how you feel about Ollie

Teddy why did you set a trap to start with optional (cause i got the idea of it setting up so, if you dont know what to say then its ok)


	6. Song, fighting, and caged

**Pirates of the island**

3 days after the first challenge all of the campers were eating breakfeast at the mess hall

"hey Blainely, how come this food is eatable and doesnt kill us?" Chris asked

"well to tell the truth chef decided to stick around with the former host so the producers decided to hire somebody who can make good food, since they didnt want anymore lawsuits" Blainely answerd

Chris looked over to the new happy couple and then over at Ollie and TJ. Joao took a notice of this

"hey Chris, what are you staring at man" Joao asked

Chris then looked at Joao and said "ahh nothing special"

**_Chris confessional_**

**"Yes, finally James gets the gist of what Tiff was trying to say I thought I  
>was gonna have to take thoughs two and shove them in a small room, as for<br>Ollie if that dude keeps doing what he is doing right now he could find  
>himself wound up with a girl" He said with a grin.<strong>

over at TJ's team table. TJ were still blushing after what happen at the dock the other day

**_TJ confessional_**

**"The person I get along with the most here is Ollie. He's not like the guys in my town, who're all big and brash and straight-up ornery. He's nice, funny and not your ordinary geek. Most geeks get freaked out and run off whenever I wanna have fun. Not him! He's up for anything! It's great! (cheeks start tinting pink)"**

Ollie sat right beside TJ but were in his own toughts to even notice her

_**Ollie Confessional**_

**"Wow TJ Is he only girl who I never met who is nice to me and doesn't rid my under wear up a flage pole with me in it..maybe we could be...you know(Blushing)"**

"hey Stacey, i want a rematch, i refused to be beaten" Izzy yelled

"HEY you dont have to yell i am right infront of you, you know...freak" Stacey said

everybody including Blainely gasped at what Stacey just said to Izzy.

Izzy looked at Stacey with big eyes and then jumps at Stacey, pinning her down and punch at her

"never call me a freak Junior" Izzy said right to Stacey's face

Stacey fight back and said "its Teen detective"

it took all the guys to get them a part.

Vanessa then looked relived with what just happen

but she didnt liked it when Stacey and Izzy quickly made up again.

"well its better then nothing i guess" Blainely said to the camera

"well that could have went more wrong" Teddy said "i saw how they fight each other the other day its was brutal"

James looked slight annoyed "well i wont know cause somebody decided to leave me hanging" he said

Teddy raised her arms in defense and said "i told you i was sorry, and you didnt got late with your date that night"

"wait did Tiff told you?" he said looking at his apprently new girlfriend who just looked dreamy at him

"how can i keep you it all to myself with someone like you" she said dreamy

"she told you everything of what happen didnt she?" he asked not surprised

Teddy nodded "and i mean everything" she confirmed

James started to blush and walks to the with no cameras toilet

**_Tiff confessional_**

**"YAY! I did it! I, like, cannot believe it! James is, like, sooo dreamy! And I got him to make out with me! Yes!"**

"so Tiff hows camp love" Teddy asked just to kill time

"oh its wonderfull Teddy, you should try as soon as you forget that Trent guy" Tiff said forgetting that Teddy hated being claimed to like him

"i let that comment pass Tiff" Teddy responded little annoyed which maked Tiff confused

Tiff then changed supject "so Teddy i heard a blonde went over to talk to James when he hanged from the tree. you smart and you did left him there so you know who it is?" Tiff asked little angry

Teddy shaked her head and said "you do know you, TJ and Blainely are the only blondes around here"

"ohhhhhh that makes my chance to catch the one who talked to him 1 to 3 right?" she asked full of hope

"no Tiff is 1 to 2 chance you got since you are one of the blonds and you wernt with him there" Teddy pointed out

Tiff looked more hopefully and said "oh yeah that just make my chances better"

"why are you so worried anyway, you dont know if he had a thing for an other girl" Teddy asked

"i know but it just happen a lot back home in Dallas" Tiff whined a little

Blainely then walked out of the mess hall to get some air

she walked over to the campground table sitting on the wooden bench

"mind if i join" she heard a male voice say

she looked up and saw James

"i guess not" she said making room so he can sit next her

"arnt you suppose to getting into the mess with your girlfriend" Blainely told him

"i should i just tought you were lonely and needed company thats all" James informed her

Blainely then looked unsure "didnt you said last time that there wernt so much between you and Tiff" she asked

it took James back a little "well i didnt thought that she liked me that much"

"how come your with then if you didnt even know it she felt that you idiot" she said with only a little bit of anger

"it just went so fast in the laundry room and she is very flirting and seducing, and her breast doesnt help me eighter" he confessed

"well looks like its you and her now" she said

James looked a little more sure about the idea of him and Tiff

"well we can still chat if you want Blainely" he offered her

"hmmmmmm that would be nice" blainely said

James looked happy "ok great so wanna go back in?" he asked her suddenly

Blainely shooked and head and said "naaa i am gonna stay here a minute or 2"

James then nods and walks back in

Blainely then look at him as he goes in

"you will be mine James" she said evilly to herself

in the mess hall James then sat next to his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips taking Tiff by surprise

"whats with you James" she asked in her surprised

James looked confident and said "i am just happy to be here"

they cuddle a little until Blainely got in and said "listsen campers, your first team challenge is a battle between pirates. the rules are simple, the first team which ship gets sunked or conquered lose. the captains are the team leaders. you will all get pirate outfits. for the girls you eighter choose the elizabeth turner outfit or the chick from stranger tides outfit from pirates of the carribean. same as the guys except they get will turner and Jack sparrow. your ships are at the dock with your outfits. you got one hour" Blainely annoced walking off

they all got dressed up an. Chris was dressed as will turner and Joao as Jack. James were sparrow and Ollie was Will. all the Girls choose Elizabeth outfit.

when they all were done they waited at the dock until Blainely arrives.

"good to see you all dressed now" she commented

Stacey raised and eyebrow and asked "why arnt you dressed, Chris always were dressed up for this kind of challenges" she pointed out

"well Static. last i checked that idiot wernt hosting this season, and since i am here does not mean i am doing it like him. got it" Blainely said rather annoyed when she was compared with the man that shoved her out of a plane, without giving her time to get her parachute on.

"as you can see behind you, your ships awaits you. But every pirate ship has a flag, and the team leaders notiffied the sewing crew their names to sew them a flag, so TJ wanna show us what you choosed" Blainely asked eventfull

TJ stepped forward with a green banner "we are. The screaming vipers" she annoced rolling it out showing an viper (note google the team names if you wanna know what it is)

Izzy step next to TJ with a red banner "and we are. the killer serpents" she annoced with a flag as a serpent as a logo

Blainely looked impressed and said "well both are dangerous and sneaking. I like it"

"oh so you got feelings" Joao blurted out, reciving an high five from Chris

**_Blainely Confessional_**

**She looks little hurted "i let that little commend pass... for now" she said**

"ok now that people, and by people i mean Joao!" Blainely said glaring at him "are stop talking, we can start this already"

Blainely escorted them to the end of the dock "now before you let your inner pirates out, i have to explain few things. TJ and Izzy will work as captain for their team, that means that they are in charge and you have to obey them or eles you will be serving time in a cage right in the middle of the campground until tomorrow" she annoced pointed to a newly disposed cage on the campground.

"as you see on my both sides you see 2 very good made pirate ships. they cost a lot of money but the prodocers wanted it to look good" Blainely informed the gang of teens. "so the the ways to win is that you have to eighter sink the other team's ship or board it and fight an epic pirate fight while we play the extended soundtrack of he is a pirate" she annoced "oh and we play the orignal song first so if you want to sing. oh and not only disopbaying orders punish you. muteny counts too" she mention

"and the challenge starts now, start the song" she yelled

_Izzy: hey mateys what ya all standing there for._

_we are gonna win this so they are only four._

_TJ: come on lets move on so we wont be last_

_Ollie_:_ come on admit it, its gonna be a blast_

_Vanessa: oh Izzy you know how to rule a ship_

_Stacey: oh i am so happy we dont got the chimp_

_Tiff: oh my dear James, dont i look so fabolous._

_James: hey Tiff can it wait, TJ is needing us_

_ Teddy: ohhhhh will we. win this. time will tell_

_Chris: hey why do you sing, there were no bell_

_Joao: hey um Chris, your singing too_

_Blainely: we are all, just gonna sing for fun, if you dont like it, then go away and sew._

_Vipers: hey we are the vipers that gonna take it all._

_Serpents: no your not, we make sure you all fall._

_all: for this. is. Tee Dee Bee. one will win, who will it be._

_for one. day. there is a final. who will fall and who will win._

end of song (note its that version that takes like 1 and a half minute)

as they all sang they were preparing their ship and sailed out in the sea.

on team serpents ship

"come on girls and dudes, load the cannons and fire at will" Izzy orded

the rest of her crew said "yes captain"

on team Vipers ship

James opserved the enemy and reported to captian TJ

"maam, the enemy looks like they are ready to attack" James informed his captain

"make the cannons ready to fire on my command as soons as you can first mate James" TJ orded

"yes maam" he said and went down to the others "ok now get those cannons ready, and prepare to fire on command" he yelled and helped them

Vanessa looked through a scope and told Izzy "maam it seems they are ready to fire"

"good opserved first mate Vanessa, get the cannons out and FIRE" seh yelled and the cannons fired one by one

the vipers ship were hit on the deck 4 times. one of them went all through down the ship so theres a leak

"captain, we got a leak on the lower deck" Teddy quickly informed

"Ollie get down there and fix it, Tiff turn this ship starboard and get over here to fire with us" TJ commanded

Tiff looked confused at TJ

"just turn right and hold it there and get here" TJ said

"ohhhh why didnt you say that" Tiff said and turned the ship sideways

Vanessa saw this and said "Izzy they are about to fire"

"i want those cannons ready now dammit" Izzy called out

"get ready and fire" TJ commanded

the serpents ship was hit bad, they lost one cannons and most of their ammo

"ammo is short captain" Joao annoced

"we dont got enough to sink them we have to try and board them" Stacey suggested

Vanessa broke in the conversation "thats a no go, they manage to hit our hooks so we got nothing to swing us on their ship without landing in the water" she cleared out

Chris came up "maybe we can sail right close to them to jump over to them"

"no" Izzy said "we crashed right into them, if we are lucky we slammed into them and maybe our ship will stuck on them so we wont sink after 20 minutes i think" she said

everybody on the deck including Joao who just came up said "WHAT!"

"is our only chance, Joao how much ammo we got left" Izzy asked

"um around 2 shots" Joao answerd

"looks like we got no option then" Vanessa said

"i dont need your approval, cause i am the captain" Izzy informed Vanessa and the rest, and they proceded as planned

back on the vipers ship

"Ollie how is the repairs" TJ yelled down to him

he then came back out wet "well it took some planks and nails but i got it fixed but i dont think it will survive an other hit"

TJ then clamp him on the shoulder "good sailor" was all she said blushing

"um captain, the enemy ship is heading straight for us" James yelled from the top of the mast

"Teddy, Tiff how goes the reloading" TJ asked desperately

"almost done we just need the powder" Teddy answerd

"um captain its getting closer" James panic

and right before they knew it the ships collided and stuck together.

Blainely could see this all from her chopper

"wow i did not thought they were that desperate to win" Blainely said

as the ships collided the mast of the vipers ship falled down with James in it

"ooowww are everybody ok" TJ asked her crew

Ollie and Tiff reported fit for duty since they wernt hit bad

"where is Teddy" TJ asked

a hand came up from the rubble behind TJ

"get. this. off of me" was all there was said

they all 3 helped Teddy up

"thanks, wheres James" Teddy asked concerend

"um guys i am over here" James said while holding to the side of the ship

"ok um throw him down some rope and pull him up Ollie. the rest of you get the weapons and prepare to be boarded" TJ orded around

Tiff hesitated about going away seeing James dangling from the side of the ship.

"Tiff just go, i be fine" James inform his girlfriend

she then looked a bit confident and helped Teddy and TJ with the rubber swords and paint ball guns

they all assemple and got a sword and a gun each

"ok remember that there is only one paint ball in them all so make the shot count" TJ ensured them

then the serpents came on the vipers deck and the fight broke out.

James and Chris were in an hectic fight while Chris were beaten by Joao making him a little to confident over his victory that he forgot the other opponets and he soon felt he was shot by a smiling Teddy. Teddy ran over to Ollie and took his gun since he didnt used it.

battled Vanessa. the battle wasnt that good since Tiff just randomly fast attact Vanessa with her sword and won.

the vipers were now 4 to 3 now

the battle between the two guys left was soon over when Izzy saw the chance to nail James with a shot from her gun. she took aim and fired but hit Chris instead.

it was 4 to 2 now and Izzy and Stacey noded at each other and run toward Tiff and Teddy in sprint. they just hit Tiff and Teddy on their sides defeating them.

James and TJ did the same and run to their enemys.

it was James against Stacey and TJ against Izzy

Stacey being a good martial artisti got the better of James and quickly attaking him fast but he block all to well. she then jump against and hit his block that sent he flying back and rolling on the deck only to hang from the side again.

Stacey approach him and said "any last words"

"yeah" he said "hope you can swim" he said fast and dragged her with him, making them both fall down to the water

now only TJ and Izzy back.

they both fighted hard and intense.

when they both decided to jump at each other with their sword ready to hit, it sent them a little shaken back and they throw their sword against each other only to hit nothing.

now it was all up to the guns. Izzy before the fight with TJ got her pistol from Stacey because Stacey knew she wont need it.

they both draw and shot. it all went slow mo there for a minute and izzy saw the bullet near her and she falled down on her back avoiding the paintball.

when time went normal Izzy noticed that she wasnt shoot. but saw that she placed a shot between TJ's eyes.

"The Killer serpents wins!" Blainely annoced with a megaphone

the heli landed on the ship

"congrates off winning your team the battle captain Izzy, but as i said, if you shoot your comrades your in the cage, and if you wont comply, it will cost you the challenge." Blainely said

Izzy was shocked and angered but comply, she didnt wanted to be voted out because of this

"well vipers. looks like your first on the elimination ceromony. see ya at the camp fire kids" she annoced and walked back into the heli flying away as the ships sunked.

note to vote only the Vipers can vote and you send me a pm with your vote.


	7. lies, heartbrokes, ipod and a new start

**Ceremony I**

Blainely's at the dock introducing the show

****"last time on Total Drama Blainely. There were singing, there were battle, there were lost, there were victory, and this is not a musical people. the campers were giving all they got to win the challenge, i mean really, cause of Izzy's leadership and with a few cannons and fewer ammo they had to sailed right into the side of the Vipers ship to have a chance to win. The vipers came good from start with being in the lead with numbers but Stacey and Izzy changed that quickly. together they showed whos boss. Even through James sacrificed himself by taking Stacey with him in a fall, Team leader TJ found herself beaten by the Team leader Izzy who won the challenge for her leadership and skills, but Izzy has to stay in her cage for friendly firing on Chirs. Now the first ceremony awaits right here on Total Drama Blainely" She annoced

1 hour after the challenge.

Izzy were locked in her cage at the campground.

"come on! i won the challenge for us dont i deserve to be let free" Izzy yelled at Blainely

Blainely looked over at Izzy and said "hey you broke the rules Izzy and have to follow the consequnzes. but since you did an hell of an perfomance out there, i might let you out of your cage earlier"

Izzy then looked surprised and shocked

"wait can you do that, and why would you?" Izzy asked

Blainely smiled calm and confident and said "i can do it if i want to, i am the host of course and can bend the rules if i want to, and why i would, well as i said you did an crazy stunt in the challenge. A stunt that can attract more viewers, if people like you keep it up. So i let you out hmmmmmmmmm lets say in 3 hours"

"3 HOURS!" Izzy yelled

"hey you were supposed to stay in there til next morning so consider yourself lucky" Blainely snapped at Izzy

the scenes switches over to Chris in the boys cabin listing to his ipod

_**Chris confessional**_

** "I can't belive I was killed by friendly fire, what will my comrads say to me when I enter multiplayer on dead space,bulletstorm or any of the games I play" He said with a hurt look "I need to listen to my ipod, mabye that will repair whats left of my pride"**

Joao walked over to his musical friend and poke him on the arm "hey what are ya hearing" he asked

"Deathstars with Blizkrieg" Was all Chris said

after Chris heard the song, stood up and asked "so anything you came here for"

"well sinces Izzy won the challenge for us and that she is caged i think we could entertain her with some music, i heard you play the guitar" Joao sugessted

"she team killed me Joao" Chris said little insullted

"it was probaly not on perpose Chris" Joao defended Izzy

Chris then picked up his guitar and said "well i guess your right"

they together walk out of the cabin and over to Izzy after Blainely were done talking to her

The scene goes over to Tiff who were walking over to TJ

_**Tiff confessional**_

***Thinks for a minute* "So, that kid-Bear or Ted or something-Said the only two blondes here are Blainley and...uh, BJ or JT or something. Blainley wouldn't do that to me, we're like BFF's! The other girl must have been the one then. Maybe i'll have a little Chat with her. Oh wait it's TJ! Ohhh."**

"hey TJ mind if we talk" Tiff asked

TJ looked unsure and said "um sure lets"

"ok TJ i am totally going straignt with you here, are you going after James!" Tiff asked angerly

that caught TJ by surprise "what? no! where you get that idea"

"i was told that a certain blonde person, which is not me apperently, had a 'private chat' with James the other day when he was hanged in the tree " Tiff said still little angry

"any chance that it was Blainely?" TJ tried to reason with Tiff

Tiff then looked a little insulted " how can you say that, her an i am like BFF's you know" Tiff said upset

TJ then tried to calm Tiff down a bit "listen i was at the campground with you that day remember"

Tiff then looked blankly in the open "ohhhhh yeah thats right. ok i am so sorry i blamed you TJ i am just really upset that some might take him from me" Tiff said worried

TJ then hug Tiff and said "i am sure this i all an misunderstanding Tiff"

from a nearby tree Vanessa was listning

_**Vanessa confessinal**_

**"I cant believe we won. I thought they would die and I have to eat them but still.. And really the romance, is getting a little stupid...but I know how to resolve it...not right now."**

after TJ and Tiff left each other Vanessa made her move

"hey Tiff can we talk for a secound" Vanessa asked

"sure Banessa" Tiff said

"ok Tiff is Vanessa, oh and i just wanted to let you know something that proberly will hurt you" Vanessa said unsure

Tiff then looked curiously

"well its just i heard your chat with TJ and i just want to let you know. She is lyring" Vanessa said

Tiff then looked confused

"i saw them kiss right before the challenge after they were dressed up" Vanessa broke the fake news

Tiff looked really hurt and said "Vanessa tell me your joking cause TJ just said she and James did nothing at all"

"while he was hanged, they did nothing, she just played with your mind dear" Vanessa said

Tiff then stood of and ran off crying

"well that was easy" Vanessa said to herself

Tiff then ran into the person she least wanted to see

it was James

"hey Tiff whats wro" he tried to say but was cut off by a hard slap to the face "it is over James YOU HEAR ME" Tiff yelled then ran off to the girls bathroom crying

James were hurt and confused and said quietly "was it something i said"

Stacey then walk by James and asked "what happen to you cassanova?"

"i dont know, she came running and crying and bumb into me and yelled its over and slap me on the face" he said

"i guess you got dumbed huh" was all she said and walked off

James looked hurt and ask quietly "why"

Vanessa saw it all and walk into the girls bathroom hearing Tiff sopping

"Tiff? is me Vanessa, i think i can help you get back at James and TJ" Vanessa said

"how" was all Tiff manage to say

"you try and vote TJ off tonight and hope others will to. With TJ out James got no one" Vanessa told Tiff

Tiff then came out of one of the stalls and said "are you sure?" she asked

"all we can is hope Tiff" Vanessa said

many hours later at the campfire ceremony. TJ and Ollie sat next to each other, James sat next to Ollie and Teddy were between James and Tiff since Tiff didnt wanted to near James

"ok i got the votes now and the first vote goes to" Blainely said

_**Ollie confessional**_

**"I'm voting for Tiff it's just not safe for anyone with that low of a IQ to be on this show...sorry"**

"Tiff" she annoced

Tiff looked evily at James and TJ

"the next vote goes to"

_**TJ Confessional**_

**"The only one I can vote for is Teddy. Ollie's my best friend (blushes) and If I voted for either Tiff and James, neither one would ever forgive me. She's my only option. Sorry, girl."**

"Teddy" was told

"the next vote goes to... TJ

Tiff looked little happy about that

"the next final vote goes too... Ollie" Blainely informed

"looks like everyone except James got one vote, and if the next vote doesnt fall on him then its bye bye too one camper" Blainely said making a little drama to it

"and the 5th and final vote goes to...

"Tiff, i am sorry Tiff but your out" Blainely annoced

Tiff looked very upset and James tried to comfort her but she kept pushing him away.

at the dock were the boat waited for Tiff, Blainely and James walked down to her.

"well at least there is ONE person i wanted to see now" Tiff said and looked at Blainely

"well since you are the first one to go and your the next most attractive girl on the show, i wanted to sya goodbye for now" Blainely said

"awwww thank you Blainely" Tiff thanked her and boarded the boat

"hey Tiff, before you go, what did you mean with its over" James asked hopefully it didnt mean what he think it was

Tiff then looked down and up to him "means i break up with you" was all she said and the boat sails off

James then broke down on his knees with one tear droping to the wooden dcok

Blainely takes notice of this and sais "ok i know i am not the best person to, what is it called now" she thinks for a while "oh yeah, to um comfort people with things like this. Since you just got dumbed i invite you to my trailer tonight if you, what is it called, talk about things" she tried her best to sound caring

James looked up at her and said "well i dont know" was all he said

"ok if you need someone i am here" she sais a little seducive while putting a hand on his shoulder

he nodded and gets up from his knees and walks to the campfire at the campground (note i made two diffrent campfire places. one at the campgrond and one at the ceremony)

later when the campers were at the campfire, Joao played on his bongo drums and Chris played on his guitar. they were playing songs which Vanessa and Izzy singing a duet. James were just sitting there looking at the fire as he then stood up and walk away

meanwhile at Blainely trailer

Blainely were in her two piece orange swimsuit in her hot top while she heard a knocking on the door

"who is it" she yelled

"its James" he called out

"um just a minute" she yelled and quickly got up and dried up a little and put on her red nightdress

she walked over to her big bed and sitting on it with the covers covered her legs.

"come in" she said

James walked in and say Blainely in her red nightdress

"oh i can just come back tomorrow if it doesnt fit right now" James said quickly

"oh is ok James i just got out of the hot top" Blainely assured him

James looked a little glad that he didnt disturp her. he looked for a place to sit until Blainely pattered a place on her bed next to herself. he joins her and sit next to her.

"well James decided you want to talk about it" Blainely asked not really ready how to deal the situation

"is just, Tiff and i were together for some days and we were happy and all until tonight" he said with amount of sadness in his voice

he continued "that night at the laundry room, she used her every power to make her final move" he said

"and with final move you mean her boobs" Blainely half asked half joked

"how did you know" he asked confused

" i notice how nervous you were when she came a little to close to you" she said making him blush a little

James's mood then lighten up a little and half smiled at her answer which made Blainely little satisfied

" and i thought i had the perfect rack here" she added a fake sadness at it to trick James

"well um how do i say this... they are good" he said nervpusly trying not to sound like a perv

Blainely smiled in triumph as her little stunt worked

"ok i think i gotta go before i say something i regret" he said quickly

"are you sure you want to go now at this time" she said "i mean the others must be sleeping now and you dont wanna wake them up do you?" Blainely asked hoping he would fall for it

James tought about it "i guess your right. but where i sleep then" he asked

"well you could stay here, the bed is big enough" she said

James then got extremly nervous and said "wow um i didnt see that coming. what about the coach, i mean i sleep on the coach not that we would sleep on it together cause then we would need to sleep close and... i just stop talking now" he said relaised that he was babbling

"well if it makes you comfortable you can sleep on the coach tonight" she informed him trying to make him calm

"ok" was all he said as he walk off to the bathroom leaving Blainely on the bed

"well looks like this goes better then i thought" she said quietly to herself

authors note to win the next challenge people havet to PM me a message with there answer to this question

how many teams have Izzy been on. that team with most correct answers or close to correct wins. and remember only one answer per camper. and since the vipers are one man short if they all guess right they win.


	8. they did it, their way

Blainely are standing on the dock as always

"welcome back to TDB. The first ceremony was held last night, and boy the contestant prepared themself for it. Isabella lied to Tiff to make her lose her game by telling her that Tiff's now ex boyfriend James, kissed TJ. Then Vanessa used Tiff while she was at her weakest point, Vanessa convinced Tiff easilly to vote off TJ, which only resulted to Tiff having 2 votes against her, making her the first camper to go. Before she left, she broke with poor dear James leaving him heartbroken. Meanwhile Joao and Chris played some music for their caged fearless leader Izzy so she wont be totally bored in that cage of her's. TJ and Ollie still havnt had the guts to admit that they want each other yet. Will Vanessa go after James now, will TJ and Ollie finally get to it already, will Stacey ever get a mystery to solve. Only some of them will be answered here now, on TDB

all of the campers were eating breakfeast in the mess hall before their next challenge.

At the serpents table Chris were hearing his music while eating, Joao were still over confident that they won the first challenge and they lead in numbers of team members. Stacey and Izzy were discussing diffrent kinds of sword techniques. And Vanessa just looked over at James with a plan on her mind.

**_Chris confessional_**

**"Okay first of all, WHAT THE F***!, I mean seriously James and Tiff were perfect together, i've seen break ups before but this one seemed deliberate, either I'm imagening things or someone sabotaged their relationship, I better keep an eye on T.J and Ollie don't want those to end up the same way."**

At the vipers table, Teddy just minded her own buisness, and James sat with a sad look on his face which caught TJ's attention.

"hey dude, dont be all upset that Tiff got kicked out" TJ said trying to make him feel better.

He looked up and said "its not that, is that she broke up with me without telling me why"

TJ took back her words and began to discus something privat with Ollie

**_TJ confessional_**

**" So Ollie and I haven't really hung out anymore since the water incident...but I want my best friend back! I'm gonna break the awkwardness by asking him to be in a best buddy alliance with me! That way, we'll have each others' backs and have fun doing stuff again! (blushes and looks at her lap, smiling at the thought)"**

"so Ollie, we havnt talked since the water incident, so i am gonna give you an offer you might like" TJ said with a confident smile

Ollie looked curious cause they havnt talked since the incident and asked "what is it then"

"well i want us to make an alliance, since we are only 4 now and it will get very handy when the merge comes depending how many we are at that time" she openly offered him

without having secound thoughts he said "i accept the alliance with ye, now for the first act as alliance buddies, i challenge ye to who can be in the clown position before one of us falls" (note the clown position is where you stand on your head with your hands infront of you so your knees are on you elbows. how i know this you think, it was on a episode of Comedy fight club where they had to be in a healthy alternative care thing, with all that gybsy stuff with aura photos and yoga, and hand reading.)

"whats with your middle age talk grandpa" TJ asked out loud

"showing something i am better then ye at" he said with a chin held high

"well you might be good at it but it does make you look like eighter an old man or a lunatic" Teddy joined in the conversation.

TJ laughed at Teddy's comment and Ollie once again looked like a loser of a challenge, but the worst of it, TJ didnt even had to fight back.

Blainely walked in, in her usually red dress and all

"Today's challenge is a song contest. each team will have to chose two team mates to sing" Blainely annoced

Blainely got no comment and contiued "well as said, each team have to choose 2 musical acts to sing , and since the producers saw the some clips of what happen in my trailer last night" she said looking at James who looked confused back at her "they dont think i can judge a contest like that fairly. so i have decided 3 judges. One judge who play music self, one for the fitting outfit for the song, and one who loves to give critic. personally i wanted the critic job, but hey can get everything. oh and in the VR building there is all kinds of clothing to use if you want" she said

"who is the judges" Stacey asked

Blainely smiles and sais "glad you asked detective Static, all the 3 judges are 3 former TDI campers. the musical judge, played a song he wrote and sang on TDI's talent show, and made his team mate force him eating disgusting food" Teddy then found out who she meant and thought 'this isnt happening' "its the fangirls favorite Trent!" Blainely introduced Trent as he walks in

"hey all" was all he said with a friendly smile

"hey" Teddy said quietly so no one else heard it

"ok guitar hero, since there arnt any other places to sit then the team tables, go sit at the Vipers team" Blainely said and pointed over at Teddy who looked like she was ready to die

Trent did as he was asked and sat next to Teddy

"what are the odds" was all Teddy tought

"the next judge, loves fashion, lipgloss and think she is bi language cause she sais she can canadian and englsih. Its Lindsay" Blainely introduced the very attractive blonde

"hey all is so cool to meet you all" she said to everybody

while all the boys except James were looking with big eyes at Lindsay she sat next to an unhappy James who havnt even taken notice of her

"is it my turn now" came a rude voice outside the mess hall

Izzy thought for a secound and said "wait isnt that?"

Blainely interrubed her and said "yep is the queen bee herself. Heather"

Heather came in with her usually unhappy face waiting to get home

"ok i only came here to this excuse of a camp, was so i could be on TV again as a judge, and to critizie people and get paid" was all she said and sat next to an impressed Vanessa

"ok now that everybody knows everybody and the rules, there is no need for me now, until the show starts tonight so get prepared as the judges and i will enjoing buffet table behind my trailer" blainely said as her and the judges walked out

Teddy were still frozen cause Trent sat next to her.

"yo Teddy you there" TJ nudge to the frozen girl

"is no use TJ, just let her sit there while we think of an act" Ollie said as he walked out with TJ behind her

James stood up and got Teddy to follow.

now that the serpents has the mess hall for them self

"ok as leader i suggest that Vanessa and i will sing a song each since we are the only talented singers on the team" Izzy called out

Vanessa noded in agreement while the others seemd a little offended but accpeted the truth.

"what will you sing then" Joao asked

"i think i will go with" Vanessa said

Stacey interrubed "not Rebecca black or Justin Bieber they suck. the one of them maked the most horrible music video and song ever and the other one sounded like a girl before he hit his puperty when he turned 17"

"Fine then i choose twist of love" Vanessa said and walk off to the VR builing for an outfit

"then i go for good times by the jam band" Izzy said and walk of to the VR builidng again

at the campground fire the vipers were planing there acts

"ok since Teddy wont sing cause Trent here" TJ said reciving an glare from Teddy "and i dont want to sing at all if i can avoid it"

"wait you sang at the pirate challenge" James said

"well that song just got me in the mood to sing" TJ quickly said

"well that leaves James and i" Ollie pointed out

James who still were a little sad already found his song

"i think i take all night long by simon matthew" Ollie said

TJ smiled and said "great ok Ollie and i will prepare Ollie for his act, you and Teddy can prepare whatever your act is"

severeal hours later at the talent show stage blainely introduce the contest. "ok we are now ready to begin the contest, but first to make a little drama and get her to stop the deniel, we are gonna show you guys and Trent the clips where Teddy and James were prepareing"

Teddy stood up and yelled "WHAT?"

"Teddy you thank me later for this" Blainely said and started the clip

we see Teddy and James picking out outfit for James's act.

"so bummer that Tiff went huh" Teddy said

"yup" was all James respawned to

"thats all you have to say? your girlfriend got booted off and you act like its nothing" Teddy began to sound annoyed

James just looked at her with a slight smile "like your feelings for Trent is nothing?" he said

"i do not like him" Teddy quickly said

"i did not said that" James half laughed

Teddy began to blush abit

"its alright if you like him Teddy, many girls does" James assured her

"thats the point, i dont wanna be like all those lovesick fangirls, i just want to be with him you know" Teddy said openly

James then got a big smile on his face and said "you just admitted you like him"

Teddy then realised that "arhhhhhh you tricked me" she yelled

he put up his hands in defense and said "ok that was wrong but i really wanted you to admit it after you have denied it so much. and dont worry i wont tell anybody. and beside that camera over there "he points at the camera" got it so to many know including Trent if he wanna se this season"

the clip goes static then

"sorry got a schedule to keep up" Blainely said

"you got a funny way of helping people Blainely" Stacey called out

"i have my moments" Blainely said "and now for the first act of the night, its Vanessa with twist of love" Blainely annoced

the music starts

out came a Vanessa wearing a black skirt and a sleveless white shirt and black leather boots

Once upon a time  
>there was this guy<br>called Johny.  
>He was kinda shy<br>And so in love with Connie.  
>But so was O-smarty<br>who played it cool,  
>the king of the party,<br>but oh what a fool.

He didn't know  
>How to twist.<br>He didn't know  
>how to make a girl resist.<br>He didn't know to move it,  
>Can you feel the groove.<br>He did'nt know how to twist.

Twist  
>He didn't know how to twist<p>

Once upon a night  
>There was a guy called Johny.<br>He was kinda high  
>and dancing with his honey.<br>The Queen of the party  
>Proclaimed him king while poor ol´O Smarty.<br>Was left in the ring.

He didn't know  
>how to twist.<br>He didn't know  
>how to make a girl resist.<br>He didn't know how to move,  
>He didn't feel the groove.<br>He didn't know how to twist.

Uuuuuu Twist  
>He didn't know how to twist<br>He didn't know how to move,  
>he didn't feel the groove.<br>He didn't know how to twist.

Instrumental

A twist of love.  
>A twist of pain.<br>A twist of me and you.  
>A twist of things<br>you can't explain  
>will make your<br>dream come true.

Be sure you know  
>how to twist.<br>Be sure you know  
>how to make a girl resist.<br>Be sure you know how to move,  
>be sure you feel the groove.<br>Be sure you know how to twist.

Uuuuuu Twist  
>Be sure you know how to twist<p>

Be sure you know how to move,  
>be sure you feel the groove.<br>Be sure you know how to twist.

Be sure you know how to move,  
>be sure you feel the groove.<br>Be sure you know how to twist.

the song ends

"well i did not thought Vanessa would pick a song like that" Blainely said

Vanessa looked over at the host "and why not" she asked

"Vanessa i saw your 'privat conversation' with yourself planing" blainely pointed out which make Vanessa silent

"ok and over to the judges first up is Trent" Blainely said

"i think it was a good song to start with, with how the music started playing and waited until you sang, just maked us ready for the contest. i give it 8" Trent said

"well i reaaaaaaaaaaaally loved that song but i dont think your clothes are like the song. 6 points" Lindsay said

"i have also seen your confessional Vanessa and i expeceted something eles from you but i see what you are trying to so you get 7 from me" Heather said while doing her nails

"ok 21 points for the serpents. can their next act be any better. find out right after our sponsors" Blainely annoced

the clip goes to a commercial "this episode of TDB were presented by once again Chef's roadkill cafe were saturday night is roadkilled deer night" chef said looking directly into the camera without blinking

"and welcome back to TDB. we just saw how Vanessa scored 21 points for her team, and we are about to see if their next act can make their lead wider" Blainely said

"and here comes Izzy with Good times by the jam band" Blainely introduced

out comes Izzy in a pair of blue jeans and her usually sleeve shirt

the music starts

(could not find the lyrics to it so just youtube search it)

and when the music stop she was ready for the judges

"i like the twist where you go from the slow style to when the song really starts. you really gave us a good time. 8 points" from Trent

"in those clothes you really look likt your gonna party and that so i give you 7 points" Lindsay told

"it was ok enough i guess 5 points" heather gave

"well we sure picked the right Judge" Blainely said

"well with those acts the serpents got a total of 41 points. can the vipers beat that score or are they gonna vote another camper off. then lets get to the next song performed by Ollie with All night long by Simon Matthew" she introduced

Ollie came out in a retro performer kind of clothing from the 40's

the music started

The sun is up  
>I'm feeling great<br>I'm just enjoying life

Right here in the shade

Lets take a ride, right away  
>I'll be by your side<br>So easy the easy life

Celebrate the good times

chorus:  
>All night long<br>All night long  
>Celebrate good times - come on<br>All night long

Who's to tell (oh yeah)  
>What's to come<br>All I know is tomorrow (yeah)  
>Today will be gone<p>

Get out, out of bed  
>Put on your blue suede shoes<br>Get up, up and dance

Celebrate the good times (oh yeah)

chorus (2x)

If your life is like a sad song maybe  
>You should try and celebrate it<br>Celebrate it

chorus

the song ends

"ok what does the judges sais" Blainely said

"a mix between old clothes and moderen music. good but not perfect. 6 points" Trent said

"well by the way, i think you look cute in the retro outfit. 7 points. hey its retro people" Lindsay pointed out

"5 from me" Heather said didnt bother to look

Blainely then showed a disapointed Ollie off stage

"well it looks like the judges were rough on the Vipers first act which only gave them a total of 18 points. which means James have to get least 23 points to not lose the challenge. lets then give a big hand to the nights last performer James" Blainely introduced him

Out came James with a Black tuxedo, and black retro leather suits and a black hat like Frank sinatra's

the music began

And now, the end is near,  
>And so I face the final curtain.<br>My friends, I'll say it clear;  
>I'll state my case of which I'm certain.<p>

I've lived a life that's full -  
>I've travelled each and every highway.<br>And more, much more than this,  
>I did it my way.<p>

Regrets? I've had a few,  
>But then again, too few to mention.<br>I did what I had to do  
>And saw it through without exemption.<p>

I planned each charted course -  
>Each careful step along the byway,<br>And more, much more than this,  
>I did it my way.<p>

Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew,  
>When I bit off more than I could chew,<br>But through it all, when there was doubt,  
>I ate it up and spit it out.<br>I faced it all and I stood tall  
>And did it my way.<p>

I've loved, I've laughed and cried,  
>I've had my fill - my share of losing.<br>But now, as tears subside,  
>I find it all so amusing.<p>

To think I did all that,  
>And may I say, not in a shy way -<br>Oh no. Oh no, not me.  
>I did it my way.<p>

For what is a man? What has he got?  
>If not himself - Then he has naught.<br>To say the things he truly feels  
>And not the words of one who kneels.<br>The record shows I took the blows  
>And did it my way.<p>

Yes, it was my way.

the song ended

the camera goes over to Blainely who sniffed a little

"well that was... good. What those the judges say" Blainely pointed over to them

"a true classic performed on the best way. 8 points" from Trent

"that suit fitted soooooo much to that song. 7 points" lindsay gave

"and all he needs now is least 8 points, and from Heather" Blainely said making a little excitment

the camera goes over to heather who also sniffed a little

"well um that song really were special all that" she lets a tear out but catches it.

"Heather shows feelings to a song. whats next Blainely falls in love" TJ said

"well ok how about i just give him the 9 points already" heather said quickly

everybody was shocked

"with Jamse's perfomance, his team get a total of. 42 points? that means the Screaming Vipers wins" Blainely said loud

all of the Vipers cheered while the Serpents could not belive what just happen.

"Serpents. elimination tomorrow night. and when the judges were giving points i recived a phone call from the producers. they say that the Boat are to get fixing so the judges have to stay here until the elimination torromow" Blainely said

after the contest the singers were dressing into their regular clothes in the VR building

all those left was Ollie and James

"so Ollie when ya making a move on TJ?" James suddenly asked

that got Ollie by surprise "what are you talking about" he said

"oh come on we all know that you 2 got the hots for each other, just get together already before Chris takes matters in own hands, i talked to him earlier and he said that he will maybe lock you two in a room until you got 'things solved'. I know it sounds extrem but it might work" James said

"i i i need to govdo laundry" Ollie stuttered and walk out of the building leaving James alone

James then took out his cell phone and type a message

"J here. told him and heading outside to the do laundry now" he typed and send

1 minute later he gets a respons

"C here. good work"

James close his cell and gets his shirt on and walked out

after he went outside he saw that Chris's plan went smooth

over at Joao

"hey TJ i need your help" Joao asked

"oh the mighty Joao needs help. thats a start" TJ joked with him

"i am not used to operate a washing machine, could you help me with it" he asked her

TJ thought quickly and said "well now that your team lost then i help you dear friend"

they both walked over to the laundry room and TJ went inside first and saw that Ollie were there too

"oh Ollie didnt thought you be here" TJ said

"i could say the same to you too, i saw you get you clothes washed yesterday, why are you here" he asked suspicous

"Joao needs help with. Wait Joao" she looked back and saw the door shut and someone lock it

"HEY OPEN UP" she yelled

Chris then go over to the door "not until you two get things sort out. when you have, text me and i let you out" he said and walked away

meanwhile Chris then walked over to Stacey

"hey Static i think i might got a mystery for you to solve" he asked her

"i am listning" was all she said

meanwhile Vanessa were mad that they lost "how could we lose" she said

"easy the judges liked them better" Izzy pointed out

at the campground Teddy were sitting at a table thinking until a certain guitar player sat next to her

"hey" he said and Teddy frozed up again

meanwhile James were starting to feel better after his loss.

but a certain inloved host approach him

we then see a confused Lindsay at the dock

"am im gonna read that? ok"

what will Ollie and TJ do

what is the mystery Stacey finally will get

what will Teddy say to Trent

what are Blainely gonna do now

and finally who will get voted off here on Total Drama Blainely?

ok remember the losing team which is Stacey, chris, Joao, Izzy, and Vanessa pm me your votes.

and for the Ollie and TJ i need suggestions what they are gonna say

Stacey what do you think of getting a mystery now

and Teddy what will you say to trent now.

i need those answers sent to me PM's


	9. a mystery solved, and pair of couples

**a Mysterys, a happy couple and maybe a coming couple  
><strong>

"last time on TDB. The first song contest on TD was at start dominated by Vanessa's and Izzy's singing. Ollie was the singer that the judges were most hard on, but James got the victory in house, on his way" Blainley said and chuckle a little at the last part "well, before last episode ended, Trent went to Teddy for a talk, Joao, James and Chris made a plan to get TJ and Ollie in the same room until their 'buisness' is solved. and finally a certain Detective Static got her first mystery on the island thanks to Chris in who sabotaged James and ex camper Tiff. Stay here to get the conclusion of all those cliffhangers, right now on Total Drama Blainely" Blainely annooced as always

we go over to Teddy and Trent, where Teddy frozed up for 2 minutes after Trent sat at her table

**_Teddy confessional_**

**"I was embarrissed today. Blainely is such a wonder Geoff didn't like her last season"**

"oh um Trent, what are you doing here" Teddy asked smiling nervously

"it was about that video clip earlier" He said

Teddy then tried to look around for a way to get out of the situation but found none

"Trent,I know you seen that video and look I do have feelings for you,but I just don't admit things like I said I don't like being a fan girl who say EEEEEEEEEE!All the time.I just want you to go with me",Teddy says really fast

Trent noded and said "well this place does give me memorys back about a girl that sorts a looks like you"

Teddy blushed a little

"maybe if we hang out like you said, we can ses if this works" he said calmly smiling

Teddy then smiled at him and they began to talk

At a certain Detective, Static was given the assingment to find the sabotoré of James and Tiff relationship, if there were, Chris only said that he felt something was wrong but hey she didnt had anything eles to do at the moment.

she got info from Chris that she should start with TJ, since Tiff suspected her of flirting with James

TJ was no where to be found since Chris forgot to tell her where she was

In the laundry room

TJ were trying hard to open the door

"sooo um, done anything interresting lately" Ollie nervoused asked

TJ then look at him confused "we are locked in a laundry room, and all you think of is small talk" she snapped at him

Ollie then looked down and realized he didnt make the situation better

TJ turned around and said "listsen im sorry i snapped at you like that, i just didnt expect being lock in, but hey i am glad its you i am lock with"

"whys that" he asked raising an eyebrow

"well its just um nevermind" She said quickly

they then began to sit down and talk a little about them self before the show

"no way" Ollie said surpised "you never had a boyfriend before?"

TJ looked down a little and admitted it again "yes thats right"

"how come" Ollie asked

"well i most just hangout with them as buddys, we hangout, prank each other and stuff and do dares" She said happy

"but we do the same here, does that mean i am like them at home?" Ollie asked

"well no to be honest, your are, how do i say this 'special' then the other boys" she siad

Ollie then began to be confused "what ya mean by special"

"well to be honest your the neatest boy i have ever met in my life. your smart, nice, funny and way too gutsy to be a normal nerd. your something special." She sais shy and blushing and scuffle her feet and cross her arms.

Ollie felt warm after hearing that "well your kind of special too. your funny, daring, not like the other girls who are like all girly girl and that" he confessed

"you think i am special?" TJ ask with joy in her eyes "does that mean you, you know like me"

"well um" he thinks for a moment about it "well yeah i like you way more then i ever liked a girl before i guess, why you ask do you like me?" he asked

TJ didnt hesitate and hug him in a bear hug, and then puts him down and kiss him, soft and gentle

"does that answer your question?" she said smiling

"it sure does" he said

TJ then let go of him and said "ok, i think we are on the boyfriend girlfriend base now, so i want to make some things sure. i want noting to change on how we hangout and stuff, i wanna keep that, but yes we can kiss and all that stuff when we wanna"

Ollie noded at her demands

TJ then take out her cell and text Chris, to get them out.

At Chris and Joao sitting and talking until Chris got a text about TJ and Ollie

"well looks like the lovebirds finally got to it" Chris said laughing a little

"do you think they go after you when you let them out" Joao asked

"well i gotta take it as a man right" Chris said not caring how much trouble with them he is gonna get.

as Chris and Joao leave the table Stacey saw them walking to the laundry room

As Chris let the love birds out, Vanessa join in on what was going on

"well TJ and i are kind of together now" Ollie said with his girl beside him

"wow congrates you guys" Vanessa said

Stacey opsevered the group of 5 until Chris and Joao went to do something musical and TJ and Ollie were done talking to Vanessa.

as the new couple leaved Vanessa, her smile then turned from smiling to annoyed.

as Vanessa leaved, Stacey decide to ask TJ some questions

"hey Ollie can i talk to TJ privat" Stacey asked

Ollie then went his own way

"hey TJ you should now know anything about the break up with James and Tiff" she asked directly

"well the only thing i can tell is, that she suspected me for having a affair with James, cause she got word around some blonde girl had a privat chat with James a few days ago" TJ answerd

"Hmmmm do you have any clue on who told Tiff that" Stacey asked again

TJ then think for a minute and said "i wish i could tell who started that rumor but the only lead i can give you is to ask the other blonde girl therei is here"

"Blainely" Stacey said

Stacey then went off to Blainely's trailer and knocked on the door

Blainely open the door and said "oh its you, what do you want Static"

"i try to solve the mystery about James and Tiff's break up" Stacey said

"oh yeah that, poor James were heartbroken when it happen" Blainely said

"so you seem to care about him more then us i guess" Stacey pointed out

"i would not say it like that, i just tried to be nice to him, since people think i am to mean, and dont have feelings" Blainely stated

"ok but the rumor about James and some blonde girl had a privat talk was what Tiff got on her track in the first place to think James had something going on with someone eles, and since TJ arnt the one, and wernt with him there, it gotta be you" Stacey said

"i dont see how that is relavent to the so called case of yours" Blainely asked a little concerned

"well i need to know if you saw anyone watching you go from the tree James hanged on" Stacey stated

"if you most know i think i saw Vanessa watching me when i went out" Blainely said

Stacey noted that down "and what did you and James talked about" she asked

Blainely then closed the down and locked it

Static then wrote down on suspects

Blainely: clearly got some thing for James since she is a little touchy about telling what he and she talked about

Vanessa: Blainely pointed her out as a potential eye witness.

Stacey then went to Chris with her progress

She handed him her notes

"well looks like its Blainely if we go for the facts" Chris stated

"who said i am done Chris, i came here to show you what i got until now, i need to find proof, and for that i need to know where Vanessa is" Stacey said quickly and snapping her notes back

Chris told her that he saw Vanessa at her way to the bathroom

Stacey then took the chance and went for the girls cabin.

inside she found Vanessa's bunk and stuff

she knew it was wrong but had to be done, she search every draw on the nightstand and found nothing.

she then hears foot steps and a familar singing voice

When Vanessa walked in no one was there as she tought.

"my my, an other couple, how sweet, maybe i have better luck getting TJ out now then with Tiff, poor girl didnt know what hit her" Vanessa said while checking her stuff and found her journal and wrote in it. after she wrote in it she went out of the cabin.

Detectiv Static then got out from under Vanessa's bed and grabed the journal and went through it

She found all of Vanessa's so called planing, the firting, the acting, all of it was in here.

Static then got out of the cabin with the journal quickly going to Chris with it before Vanessa checks for it again

"so it was Vanessa all along?" Chris said shock "she alwaysed seemed sweet and all"

"that was her acting Chris, she fooled you, all of us, and Tiff and James took the fall on it" Stacey said

"well atleast this stops tonight" he said

at James and Izzy they were sharing stories

"and thats how i got buried alive twice" James ended a story

"wow you guy really got bored in 4 th grade since you got buried and kick in the face while your friend 'tried' to jump over at the swings" Izzy said laughing

"well since i told you one of my storys, i belive you owe me one Izzy" he said

"well to be honest i tend to keep myself a mystery" Izzy assured him

"come on Iz, can you at least tell me how ya got ya pretty necklace of yours" he asked

Izzy's face then turned sad and looked the other way

"ow sorry if i hit a rough spot Izzy" He apologied

"i just dont wanna talk about it ok" she snapped at him

James then got up and said "ok i am sorry if i offended you but if you wanna talk about it i am here ok" he said walking off

at Blainely's trailer

Blainely was bored and had to wait for the ceremony

"what to do" she whined

"hmmmmm maybe a little flirting would keep me awake" she said

she then texted James to come to her

3 minutes later he knocked on the door

"come in" Blainely said

"um hey Blainely, you texted me that i should come" he said

"ah yes, well since your the only polite man around here that doesnt hate my guts" she step closer to him "i thought maybe we could talk a little"

James looked confused but said "ok then" he sat down on her big and she sat next to him

"i want to know James, why do you like me like you do" Blainely asked curiously

"well most cause i found something attractive about you, something special" Blainely began to blush a little "but when you kind of lightly turned me down at the dock when we met and the way you let me hang from the tree the other day, i just got my eyes open and thought that you didnt want me, i was beginning to see Tiff at that time" he said

"oh yeah once again i am really sorry for it" Blainely said placing a hand on his hand, but he didnt notice it

"thanks again. well but i still like cause you were the first one to really make me feel better after the little incident at the dock" James said

"well" she said leaning closer to him "i try to make friends"

James were at the most of the time looking around Blainely's Trailer at how big and awesome it was and when he turn to face her their lips touch in 3 secounds before they parted in shock. well James were most shocked

"...wow" was all he said

"well you did took your time to part ways" Blainely said

"me? you were the one who got all up in my face" he defended himself while smiling

"i did not such a thing, i just turned my head at the same time as you" she lied

they then sat in silence before James spoke up again

"did you feel anything" he asked in a shy voice

"no... ok maybe a little" Blainely confessed

"how long to the ceremony" he asked her

"2 hours which gives us time to talk about what happen, if it meant something or not" she said

"of course it did not meant something" he said

"well you did not complain about it did you" she said back to him making him lean a little in over the bed

"well, i must admit, it did feel little good, but i still got feelings for Tiff and didnt you said you could not, you know get involed with a camper" he reminded her

Blainely stood up and walk infront of him

"thats, before i got to know you, and beside Tiff dumb you without telling you why remember" Blainely reminded him

Before he could respon Blainely pushed him down on the bed and began to kiss him for real

in shock he could not belive what happen but could not fight it cause it felt good to him, so he did what he didnt thought he ever would after the break up.

he rolled with it. With Blainely

at the dock again

"now you want me cause i was the only one here that did not got any screen time. FINE." Heater yelled

what will Chris and Stacey do now they know Vanessa's tricks

will TJ and Olliver be able to date and hangout and be alliance buddies at the same time, shesh i doubt it

and what will become of Blainely and James

find out next time on Total Drama Blainely

Hope you guys liked it, hope i did not went to far with it. the ceremony will be in the next chapter along with some other free time stuff which reminds me. tell me what you would like to do in the free time, that way it makes my work easier and that means faster updates. a win win situation


	10. elimination part 2

**Elimination part 2**

**_Chris confessional _**

Chris is sitting on the toilet lid tuning his gibson flying-V.  
>"Wow I cannot belive it was Vanessa that sabotaged Tiff and James relationship well that shall end tonight for I'm a master stratagest, give me a minute and I'm good, if i've got an hour i'm great, but if you give me an entire day then i'm unbeatable,if my first plan dosn't work then you use your back up plan." Chris finished with a grin upon his face.<p>

Stacey and Chris sat down at the campground table thinking about what to do with the info

"i say we tell Joao and Izzy, so they vote with us" Stacey suggested

"no, telling them this might compromise the team. Vanessa seemed sweet and all so no one would have guessed it, if we told them about Vanessa they might starting to mistrust each other" Chris explained to her

"i see your point, dammit i just want to see the look on her face when we told the others about her" Stacey said upset

"Well it will be better if she got voted off tonight, it will totally catch her off guard, and if your itching to tell anybody, tell it to James he deserved to know" Chris told her

at the other end of camp in a hall TJ and Ollie were competing as always

"come on one more game" TJ whined

"we already played 4 times and won 2 each, lets call it a tie" Ollie panted for air

TJ looked determinated "no we said best out of 5 you idiot and i think your going soft now" she said

"fine one more" he said

they were playin squash, and very entusiastisk

as they run after the bold to hit it they run into each other

they both laughed at it and then started to make out romanticly, on the floor

**_Olliver confessional_**

**"Wow I got a girlfriend...and she isn't made up... IN YO FACE BULLIES" Trys to dance cool but falls..****  
><strong>

at the girls cabin Izzy sat on her bunk thinking about what James said

she looked at her necklace and thought "do i have to keep this a secret to everybody, maybe he could help me by talking, or he could really just be some kind of jerk who makes fun of it. i better not tell him"

she heard the door open and quickly lets the necklace go

it was Vanessa that came in her kind of friend since before the pirate challenge.

"so, what cha doing Izzy" Vanessa asked while applying make up

Izzy could not think for a secound and said "nothing, um nothing"

"well thats good buddy" Vanessa said

"do you know who to vote for" Vanessa asked turning face to face with Izzy

"i dont know yet i guess i find out at when i am going to vote" Izzy said quickly

"well just remember, dont vote with your feelings, vote for who we dont need, and thats eighter Chris or Stacey" Vanessa said

"why thost two" Izzy asked in shock

"well we got big strong Joao for phyical challenge and he plays good on the bongo's incase of instrumental challenge, we you as the greatest team leader" Vanessa pointed out and continued "and me for my awesome singing and stragety"

"what those Chris and Static dont have that can get them kicked off" Izzy asked curiously

"Joao can easily take Chris's place, and you make a great supstitue for Stacey, i mean why would we need a detective, i dont think Blainely would throw us a mystrey challenge" Vanessa said

Izzy tought for a moment and said "i see your point and i have made up my mind"

"Great who ya gonna vote for" Vanessa asked exciting

"i rather keep it a secret" she blink at Vanessa

"your full of secrest arnt you" Vanessa said and walked out. which cause Izzy to once again look at her necklace and say "i guess i am"

Vanessa went to Joao "hey big guy can we talk" she asked him

"well um sure i guess" he said

"i think i know who to vote off, Stacey. Before you say anything, listsen. the only thing she is maybe good at is solving mysterys and face it, i dont think we get anythose as a challenge here, and her martial arts skills, Izzy can replace her. Izzy can do almost everything as Stacey can, that makes Stacey as the most logical way to vote out" she stated her case

"i guess i can see it that way, ok i think i vote for her too" Joao said not sure with it

"great i knew i could count on you big guy" she said hugging him

inside Blainely's trailer

Blainely and James just made out for 10 minutes and they both just layed there on the hugh bed

"well that was something" Blainely said satisfied while snuggling up at James

"does this mean you get fired, for 'interacting' with a camper" He asked worried

"well i am only 20 and you are what 16-17. the producers dont care as long as i do my job right. and lets say i know how to seperate my job from my personal life" she informed him

"good to know. i hate to see you give me advantage, and i would most hate it if i get fired cause of me" he said kissing her on the forehead

Blainely then looked at him with a seducive and slight evil glare "oh you bet you wont get an advantage from me" she said and climp on top of him

"how come we, as in the entiering viewing world havnt seen the sweet side of you" He asked looking up at her

"cause do you know where the 'sweet hosts' get jobs at. they get those crappy kids programs. and you would never have met moi, if i wernt a little mean" she answerd looking down at him and then lean down to his face kissing him

they then began to makeout switching to be top and bottom but Blainely dominated most

she then roll on top again and hold his hands apart and said

"you do know that now your mind" she assured him, and he just noded

later at the campfire ceremony

all of the campers were waiting for a certain host to arrive. Blainely then came with a little of her hair messed up

"Well Blainely, you didnt came to earlier" Stacey said

"well i have to admit we arnt all perfect" Blainely said not caring about Staceys comment

"well i guess you have voted since i got the voting box here with 5 votes. Instead of saying who voted on who, i am just gonna say whos safe and who arnt.

"Izzy your safe. Chris your safe. Joao your safe"

"will the final contestants stand up" Static and Vanessa stood up

"the one of you got 3 votes, the other got 2, and the person who is safe is"

**_Izzy Confessional_**

**"what Vanessa said to me earlier open my eyes on who we need and dont need. And i also found out i can vote out who we need and with my feelings"**

"Stacey. Vanessa time to go"

Vanessa was shocked and looked at Izzy

"hey you open my eyes up for how to vote and find that you only got a good voice and i sure got one to, and i dont really trust you" Izzy said smiling

Vanessa was fustrated and walked down to the dock of shame and boated the boat of losers

"and thats wraps up a dramatic ceremony tonight. tune in next time for more drama. right here on Total Drama Blainely" Blainely closed the episode

ok to win you have to tell me which team is the weakest in TD

and by weakest i mean lost the most challenges (and is not victory)


	11. dodge brawl

"last time on Total drama blainely. Cliffhangers were solved. The alliance buddies became a couple after being in a lock room with each other until things were solved. An stragety were layed, and an evil strategist were sent home, cause of our very own detective Stacey. Izzy, the fearless leader fooled Vanessa only cause that Vanessa told her how to vote, a double fail by the evil singer which costed her losing a chance at the 2 million grand price. If you want more, you will get it right now on TDB" Blainely introduced the show

all were at the mess hall for breakfeast.

"hey Teddy, you look more happy then usual, what gives" James asked

"oh nothing" she said

_**Teddy confessional**_

__**sits there and faints**

"so whats new with the happy couple" James asked TJ

"we are doing fine, until he starts to treat me like before we dated" TJ shot a glare at Ollie

"i am trying to get used to the fact that your my girlfriend" Ollie said in defense

at the serpents table

"so Chris when ya telling James" Stacey asked him

"right after Blainely annoced the challenge" he said

Izzy join the conversation "what you guys talking about?" she asked

"that we wonna know why James came back at the cabin late last night" Chris hurried answerd

"oh" Izzy said and sat back

Stacey then looked surprised at Chris "how you came up with that" she asked

"i did not. he seriusly came back very late last night, and i wanna know why" he said

"hmmm maybe something i can work on" she said

**_James confessional_**

**"ok having Blainely as my girl is pretty awesome, but i still wanna know about that break up thing"**

**_Blainely confessional_**

**"just to remind you all, i am not 'his girl' he is my guy, it has always been that way and i want to stay it that way, even through that's why my ex's broke up with me, well they cant handle a woman i guess, but James" blushes a little " he knows how to, to bad for Tiff didnt had so much time with him " she blinks at the camera**

Blainely walks in

"ok as todays challenge is a reward challenge, so you all can take it easy" Blainely informed them all

everybody sigh of happiness

"what is the price" Joao asked

"the winners will like in TDI get a cruise ride with high payed spa treatment which i will also antend to" Blainely annoced

"what is the Challenge" Ollie yelled

"glad your asked, since i wanna get that treatment fast, is gonna be a quick one. Its a classic game of dogde ball" Blainely said and showed them outside

as they walked to the dodgeball court Chris ran up to James

"hey i got something to tell you" Chris said

"ok what is it" James said

"ok first off tell me why you came back to the cabin so late last night" Chris asked, which caused Blainely to starred at James with a terryfirring look

**_Blainely confessional_**

**looks serious at the camera "if the other contestants know, they suspect me of give James and his team an advantage, so i made a deal with him that we dont ever tell anybody about us"**

James think for a bit and said "um i was losted in the woods" he lied

"ok and secound, it was Vanessa who tricked Tiff to break up with you" Chris said quickly

**_James confessional_**

**"that F'beeb' sl'beeb', i swear to god i will kick her wh'beeb' a'beeb'"**

James then thanked him and walked faster

Stacey then catch up with Chris "any luck?" she asked

"naa, i can feel he is lying" Chris said

"well looks like i am on it again" Stacey said

they arrived at the court

"ok i guess that you all know the rules of dodgeball so i skip the rules. and remember best out of 3 wins" blainely said and started the match

there were only one ball to play with

as the game started both teams ran at the ball to get it but it was the tall Joao who snatch the ball

he took aim and throw it at Ollie who notice this

"see how i catch this ball TJ" he said but were headshoted by the ball

Vipers 3

Serpents 4

TJ picked up the ball and throwed it at Stacey who dodge it perfectly

"your mine" Stacey said to TJ and pick up the ball and throw it at TJ.

As the ball were nearing TJ's head James jump infront of her and catches the ball with his finger tips like a goalkeeper in soccer

Blainely whistle and said "good catch and Static your out, Ollie in with you"

James then throw it at Chris who also catch it

that makes James out and Static in

Chris passed the ball to Izzy, who were ready to play

she didnt aim but throw it fast, so fast the TJ didnt saw it coming and hit her gut

Vipers 2

serpents 4

Ollie pick up the ball and threw it at Joao but was in vain as Joao ducked it

Chris then took aim and shot at a dreamingly Teddy, with a soft throw

"Hey Teddy focus" James yelled at her

it was Ollie vs the serpents

he pick up the ball and throw it as hard as he can after Izzy who was hit in the head, but the ball bounce off and Static jump down to the floor to catch the ball

"Serpents 1 Vipers 0" Blainely informed

the secound round began

the serpents once again got the ball and shot James down first.

TJ then threw it at Joao who tired to jump but his foot was hit

Izzy grab the ball and threw it at TJ but was saved by Ollie catching it

the vipers now leading with 2 more players dominated

Teddy got the ball from Ollie and threw it at Chris who got tried to catch it but failed

Chris pick his target and threw it at Teddy who saw it and block it with her hands make it go up in the air and her to fall down. she saw the bold in the air and crawl over to catch it, making them win

"Its a tie, which means, its the final round, winner takes all" Blainely said and started the final round.

the vipers got it first and acted fast by hitting Stacey first

Joao grab the ball and threw it at Ollie who catch it and dodge the ball, then picks it up and throw it to fast so he didnt aim and hit the floor

as the ball bounce back up Chris jump up to get it in air and thowing it straight at TJ who got hit in the face.

Ollie was little mad about that and pick up the ball adn throw it in anger at Chris but the ball was catch by Izzy making Static come back in.

Vipers 2

Serpents 4

Izzy threw her ball at Teddy who attemp to catch it fail

now it was James vs the hull team serpents

he threw the ball but they dogde it

his team on the sideline looked ready give up, and the other team were over confident

Joao throw the ball so fast and hard that James only manage to dive down in the floor. The ball bounce off the wall and back to the serpents

Chris then threw his ball but James jumped over it

James then pick up the ball and were facing the other team his back

he then with a swith move blind throw the ball as he swinged his body right so it was a random throw.

Joao didnt see that coming and was hit on the left eye

Static pick up the ball and tried to hit him but he moved to the side, pick it up and hit her fast

Chris then got the ball and hit james on the forehead.

Chris were already cheering for that he made sure his team won but were told to leave the coures cause James caught

Chris then didnt belive what happen and sat at the bench

It was now Izzy vs James

James attept to hit her but she jump over it

she tried to hit him but he dived

it went on for 7 minutes

James had the ball and all his attempts to hit her fail so he choosed a move that could give him and edge to hitting her but if fail, he lose

he had to use the flying dutchmen

"hey what are you waiting for, afriad that i hurt you" Izzy yelled with a slight smile

"naa was making up my mind for this" he said runnig to the line

as he reached the by 3 centimeters he jump up into the air to the Serpents half of the course

this took Izzy by surprise

James throw the ball and she jump with her legs going to each sides but her left foot was hit, before he landed infront of her

"The Vipers wins" Blainely yelled

James yelled yes as his team mates ran into the course to James tackle him down in celebration

"looks like its team love sick who gets the cruise with moi, and serpents, you have to take care of yourself in the next few days" Blainely said and went over to the gate to open and ready to lock it once everyone leaved

Izzy was still sitting where she was hit on the floor not beliving what happen

James went over to her and lend her a hand

she looked up at him and said "you gotta teach me that" she said

as she accepted his hand, James pulled too hard so she didnt just get on her feet, but were also leaning over at him for a secound

Blainely took notice of this

as the final campers went out and Blainely lock she made James stay behind and waited for Izzy to go

"ok what was that" Blainely asked little angry

"i was just helping her up thats all" he said in defense

"good just want to make sure" she said calming down

later at the cruise the vipers and Blainely boarded the ship

the serpents were waving goodbye and went to make their own food

in the cruise ship

in the massage table Teddy ,TJ and Ollie got and amazing back rub

"ahhhhh this feels so great after this first few weeks here" Teddy said relaxing

"yeah" TJ and Ollie said in unionship while holding hands

meanwhile in the hot top room

James got his black swim trunks on and sat in the steamy warm hot top

he closed his eyes and relaxed

Blainely were also going in the hot top so she wanted to surprise him

she got in quietly and took a glass of cold water

she threw it at him making him very startled

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh cold" he yelled in surprise

"ah dont cry you big baby" she teased him and moved closer to him (note she got her orange bikini on)

"it was cold as hell" he stated

"really? last thing i heard was that hell were suppose to be warm not cold" she teased with him again

James decided not to comment on that

Blainely moved up next to him making him put and arm around her waist

"so, what did Chris tell you" She asked

"well first he asked where i was last night, as i think you heard the answer i said, and that it was that b'beeb' to Vanessa that got Tiff to break up with me" he said to her

Blainely then looked up at James and said "what?"

"yeah, so when i met Tiff again i can finally explain" He said happily

"um ok but wont she expect you 2 to reunite" she asked him

"maybe" he said not catching Blainely worriness

"you sound like would want that" she was started to feel little angry

James did not catch the anger in her face and said "well it would not be so bad"

"Ok if thats how you want things to go" she said leaving him

"what did i do" he asked himsel until he found out what he just said and got up to catch her

Blainely were done showing and went to her room

on her way the way she notice Teddy walking to the Hot top area

"hey Blainely, is the hot tops over the" she asked and pointed behind Blainely

"DO I LOOK LIKE I WANNA TALK" she yelled and went into her room

Teddy was confused and saw James running to her

"hey you seen Blainely" he asked

"yeah and she seemed really upset" Teddy said

She pointed him to Blainely's room

he knock on the door and was quickly pulled in

"make it quick, i wanna go to sleep" she said quickly with no emotions

"i just want to say i am sorry for what i meant, i didnt mean it like that" he apologies

"do you know how it felt when you said that maybe getting back with her, and with her looks it could be possible" she said almost crying

he tried to hug her but she just pushed him to the bed

"listsen i was just honest but i would never leave you" he said

"how can i be sure you wont" she said not sad anymore

"trust me" he said looking into her eyes

he didnt prepared for what just happen but suddenly Blainely jump on top of him kissing him violently

"i guess i am forgiven" he says while getting air

"oh not yet" she said while laughing and turned off the light

next chapter is about what happens at camp and on the cruise the day after the challenge


	12. Songs

At the camp the day after the challenge

the loser had to entertain themself and luckily, the team had 2 musical talents and a singer

Stacey were bored and wanderer over to Blainely's trailer, she forgot to lock it.

In their she did not found anything special but found an easy exit on the floor that leads to under the trailer

"this might come in handy" she said quietly

after she checked if the exit was a go, she heard singing and playing outside.

she checked it out and hear as the song was played

she saw that both Chris and Joao played on their usual instruments, and Izzy were singing to it

This is my life by kim larsen and Bamse cover. with only Izzy singing

This is my life  
>this is my time<br>you show me the light  
>and I go there<p>

Give me the wine  
>bitter and sweet<br>and a little bit of bread  
>that's all I need<p>

No, I don't want the gold from Xanadu  
>I think I leave it all to you<br>this is my life and I don't care

This is my street  
>are you restless feet<br>carry me on to anywhere.

Take the fear  
>take it away<br>and give me some hope  
>for one more day<p>

I saw a ghost behind the door  
>when the kids were coming home from the war<br>with broken dreams and nothing more.

I heard a woman singing her song  
>and it was good and warm and strong<br>She made me cry I don't know why.

(instrument only)

I heard a woman singing her song  
>and it was good and warm and strong<br>She made me cry I don't know why.

I don't want to bring you down  
>I think it's good to be here<br>this is my life and I don't care!

as the song ended the sun began to shine bright, so they all got some chairs and put on their swimsuits and relaxed

at the cruise

Ollie woke up in a room that was not his.

he quickly saw who layed next to him, and it was TJ.

"we must had fallen asleep while doing, what did we do?" he asked himself

as Ollie stood up TJ started rool over where he used to lay, and she heard footsteps.

so without warning she jumps at the guys back and pinneds him down

"who are you and how ya get in" she asked harsh and quick

"hey babe, its me" Ollie squealled out

"oh, how should i know, your back was turned and i just woke up" she said in defense while getting off his back

"remind me to stay in bed next time we sleep together" he said, he then began to chuckle a little of the last words he said

TJ took notice of this and hit him on the shoulder

Ollie hold his shoulder and said "hey, whats that for"

"being a perv" she said with a slight smile on her face

"now come perv, lets get something to eat" she said realizing that it was 11:30 am

at a diffrent room with a host and her love interrest

Blainely slept on top of James, enjoying it she did

she woke up first and saw how she slept last night

"dont mind if this happens again" she said

James sleep heavily not noticing that a body was off him for the first time since she 'jumped' him last night

Blainely took the oppertunity to take a shower, and hoped James wont notice, even through she didnt minded

James woke up, after a few minutes, noticing his girlfriends wasnt with him

he decided to get dressed and go to the dinning hall

"i go to the brunch table" he yelled

"ok" she said while getting out of the shower

she dried up and got her makeup on and her red dress as always and walked down to the brunch table

at the dining hall, the brunch table were full of food

TJ and Ollie got there food and sat at a table with James

"so, how was your night" James asked while he ate some bacon

"oh, it was nothing special, dares and that" TJ answerd

"ok did you 2 sleep in the same room together" James asked out of nothing

Ollie almost coughed some of his bread out

"relax dude" TJ said to calm her boyfriend down "yes we did but nothing happen. what about you?"

Blainely went by and heard it and looked over at James with a demanding look

"yeah i was alone all night" he lied

TJ and Ollie seemed to buy it, which made Blainely sigh of happiness

James were a little uncomforable about it

As they all ate up they notice a karaoke maching

"hey you guys wanna sing" TJ asked openly

Blainely liked the idea "sure why not" she said

TJ started of with a country song

my kind of party

Yeah, I worked all week.  
>Cleaned up, clean cut, and clean shaved.<br>Get the cover off the 68.  
>Fire it up, and let them horses sing.<br>A little pretty thing.  
>A little tan-legged Georgia dream.<br>Shes a rockin them holey jeans.  
>Baby, what you got goin on Saturday?<br>You know, words got it, theres gonna be a party,  
>Out of town about half a mile.<br>Four wheel drives and big mud tires.  
>Muscadine wine<p>

[Chorus]  
>Oh baby, you can find me.<br>In the back of a Ford truck tailgate.  
>Sittin round watchin all these pretty things.<br>Gettin down in that Georgia clay.  
>And Ill find peace.<br>In the bottom of a real tall cold drink.  
>*Chillin* to some Skynyrd or some old Hank.<br>Lets get this thing started.  
>Its my kind of party.<p>

[Verse 2]  
>Girl, well if youre gonna drink.<br>Go on baby, just do your thing.  
>Give up your keys.<br>Hell why drive when you can stay with me?  
>And then after while well sneak away from the bonfire.<br>Walk by the moonlight and down at the riverside.  
>Gotcha sippin on the moonshine.<br>Baby, if youre in mood you can settle for a one night rodeo.  
>If you can be my tan-legged Juliet,<br>Ill be your Redneck Romeo.

[Repeat Chorus two times]

Where yall goin?  
>We still got a keg breathin<p>

TJ stop singing and bow down to the others

Blainely then got James to participate by throwing him at the karaoke maching

All night long began to play

The sun is up  
>I'm feeling great<br>I'm just enjoying life

Right here in the shade

Lets take a ride, right away  
>I'll be by your side<br>So easy the easy life

Celebrate the good times

chorus:  
>All night long<br>All night long  
>Celebrate good times - come on<br>All night long

Who's to tell (oh yeah)  
>What's to come<br>All I know is tomorrow (yeah)  
>Today will be gone<p>

Get out, out of bed  
>Put on your blue suede shoes<br>Get up, up and dance

Celebrate the good times (oh yeah)

chorus (2x)

If your life is like a sad song maybe  
>You should try and celebrate it<br>Celebrate it

as the song ended, Ollie and TJ sang some duets while Blainely drag James away with her

when Blainely got them in their room she started to look worried

"hey James, you seem a bit off today. anything you wanna talk about?" Blainely asked while pulling in his arm toward her

she tried to drag him to the bed but she only manage him to stand right infront of her when she sat down

"its nothing really" he qucikly said looking the other way

Blainely then got a little mad "is this about Tiff again" she asked annoyed

"no ... ok fine it is" he admitted

Blainely then stood up and said "i thought you were over her"

"i try but its hard" he said

Blainely wernt convinced

"listsen, if you cant get over her, then i have to help you with it" she said

James were confused

"tonight, you sleep alone" she said and lead him to the door

"but i thought we were gonna you know, snuggle" he said

"not until your over her, i dont want you to be twichy when around me thinking of her unless she is around" she said pushing him out of her room locking it

James then tried to reason with her but to no use, he found his room but didnt had his stuff and that since Blainely wont let him in and get them

ok to win next time you have too answer this

what were Gwen, Duncan and Heather lapel as


	13. TF2

note: ok since the last chapter were a total disater i tried to make this one better. hey there gotta be bad things so there are good things right

"last time on TDB. while the Vipers and moi spent time on the fabulous Cruise ship, the serpents showed that they can take care of themself. With Chris and Joao on the instruments and Izzy as lead singer, they could form a band. On the ship, we decided to sing a bit, and by we, i mean the only 2 guys that were here. Stacey wernt so seen as much, and Teddy wernt able to find on the ship. well lets just get to it right here on TDB" Blainely annoced

it was at the middle of the day and the vipers and Blainely return back to camp

"those spa treatmeants were awesome" James said totally relaxed

"to bad the crew said no to our dares on the ship, i swear food throwing across the pool would have been so fun" TJ said slidding down the ramp

Ollie walk down and said "yeah that would have been awesome"

Teddy just walked down with a happy and satisfied face

"ok people gather up" Blainely yelled "ok since we are 8 soon to be 7 campers, that means the merge is comming soon. But now to the challenge. Todays challenge is a yet again one in the VR pods, so meet me their in 30 minutes" Blainely said and walked off

as the Vipers took there bags back to the cabins, the Serpents just went straight to the VR building waiting

30 minutes later

"ok this game is, Team fortress 2" Blainely annoced

Chris, Ollie and James yelled at the same time "AWESOME"

"well seems like most of the guys know it, i explain it to you girls and Joao" Blainely said

"in TF2, you have to capture the most ammount of checkpoints until the time is up, the team with most points wins. And instead of giving you the libraty of choosing, i take that libraty of choosing for you (note the where i got it from haha)" she explained while the campers were little annoyed they didnt choosed

"ok there are diffrent classes, the pyro, the medic, the soldier, the heavy, the scout, the demoman, the spy, the engirneer, and the sniper (look them up for their apillitys) ok everybody get in line" they all did as she said

first up the serpents

"Stacey, your sneaky and good at sneak attacts, your the spy. Izzy your wild and unpredictable, your the scout. Joao, i dont know about you so you be the pyro. and finally Chris. even when your not the leader you like to take charges, therefore your the soldier" Blainely said to the serpents and then walked over to the vipers line

"TJ and Ollie, your behaver would cause you both to be scouts but only one of you can, so its Ollie, TJ your demoman. Teddy, you seem smart so your the medic, and finally James, your heavy" she said quickly at the last one and went off

"you know the drill get into the pods and lets get rolling, as before i will be monitoring your progress from here. and remember go crazy" she sais looking at Izzy

They all got in and the map was the sawmill map

"hey Blainely, you said that the Team with most checkpoints wins, there is only one" Chris yelled

Blainely spoke over a loud speaker "so, just get started all ready, before you get team killed again"

Chris got a little mad about the last thing she said but easily forget it

the challenge started and Izzy used her fast running to get to the sawmill

unfortunate so did Ollie

they both saw eachother coming so Ollie took his shotgun and aimed it at Izzy and fired but couldnt hit

Izzy on the other hand took her baseballbat and hit him across the face killing him instantly

He didnt screamed much but disapperead instead

he woke up at the spawn point (where you start after you die) and asked "hey what am im doing here"

"you respawned, it wont be fun if it was last man standing idiot" Blainely said

"nice" was all he said and ran back

the other vipers reach the mill and saw Izzy, James rolled his minigun ready and fired at her, but Izzy outrun his fire and jumped out of a window

"whew that was close" she sais breathing heavily, but then took her cap off and saw a hull in it

"what the?" she said

the serpents reach the mill only seeing that it was taken over by the vipers, and the count down was started. the clock said 3:30 minutes it had to be taken over before the Vipers wins.

Chris acted quickly and fired his rocket launcher at James, but missed and was blowned up by TJ's grenade launcher

Joao followed and other path that lead to the Vipers back line to ampush them. so he did. he was behind Teddy, Tj and a nonstop firing James and sprayed them all, with his flamethrower, burning them alive.

Joao yelled in pride behind his gas mask and lifted his flamethrower above him, but was smacked down by only with his bat

"not so tough aint ya" he said cocky

but he suddenly realized that until the other came, it was just him left with 2 of ther serpents

Chris fired at him with his rocket launcher but Ollie outrun the rockets, and Izzy were back firing at him with her pistol since that the only good range weapon she got

the timer said 2 minutes

Ollie hide behind some planks and fired blindly with his shotgun. he make sure none of them came to him.

"need help" said a female voice behind him

"Teddy? yeah i could use a medic" he said looking behind a moment and looked back at the enemy

before he knew it he was staped in the back killing him instantly

and the killer was Stacey, disguised as Teddy

Stacey, Chris, Joao and Izzy regroup and were setting a defense at the mill while trying to take over it before time runs out

"the Serpents got the mill" Blainely said to all

the vipers took that as their cue to attack

Ollie rushed in, shooting everywhere with his shotgun making the others panic, while TJ shot some grenades at them.

The serpents surrounded them in a circle in the middle of the mill shotting them down

"ya think that could beat us" Stacey said

TJ who coughed a little blood before respawning "no, thats gonna beat you" she said pointing behind them before she and Ollie 'died'

the Serpents turned around and saw James and Teddy behind him using her über charge on him making him glow blue all over his body

"fire" Izzy yelled as they all shot at James but in no vail

James just walk right at them with his minigun spinning "I AM BULLETPROF" he yelled

together James and Teddy got the mill back with one minutte left

after that episode, the serpents were unorganized and attack randomly without sticking together as a team

"you guys we have to work together" Izzy yelled but no one listsen

The Vipers were dominating as James as their trumph card of defense

they shot all of the serpents until the serpents think to them self that they lost again

But Izzy remained confident and ran out alone

at the mill

"i think they gave up" Teddy said relifed

"maybe we are so awesome" Ollie said

before they knew it Teddy was hit by a shotgun in the back killing her instantly and James didnt glow blue anymore making him able to be killed

"what was that" James panic

Izzy then ran out of hide and hit TJ in the head with her baseballbat

"Its Izzy" Ollie warn but was head shotted by a pistol at range

"30 secounds" Blainely informed

James saw Izzy and spinned his minigun at her

she then again outrun the bullets

Izzy ran up at the stairs to the side of the building and hide in a bulletprof room

James stop fired cause he had not ammo left and only had his fist to fight with

Izzy saw this as her chance since she dropped her pistol and shotgun by accident before

she came out of hide and climp the walls

James didnt notice where she was until it was to late

Izzy drop down from above him and lande infront of him and slamed her bat on his torso, making him bent over, then she slamed her bat up at his chin making him fall back wards to the saw cling

She quickly saw what was going to happen and tried to help him but it was to late

the saw cling got him, ripped him over, seperated his body in half

James then woke up from the pod screaming in pain tramutized

Izzy saw what she accidently did but realized the count down

"seems like the time is up and Izzy took over the checkpoint in the nick of time. Serpents wins" Blainely said over the loud speaker

Blainely is at the dock and is night

"looks like Izzy once again won a challenge for her team, by herself. Will her team mates start to contripute to the teams progress. And better, who will the Vipers once again vote off, find out next time, on TDB" Blainely said


	14. a secret revealed

"last time on TDB. Teddy and James seemed to be working good together in the challenge but that wasnt enough to stop Izzy from slaughting them all, and literly what she did to James. i Mean it made him wake up in horror and just stormed out. But once again Izzy single handlely lead her team to victory. Stay tune here to find out who is going home from the Vipers, right now on TDB" Blainely annoced

it was 10 minutes after the serpents won

"hey Ollie, we need to figure out who to vote off" TJ said to her boyfriend and walked off with Ollie behind her

"and i need to go confes something" Chris said

**_Chris confessional _**

**Chris is siting on the toilet lid, holding is head in his hands looking very depressed. **

** "...Why, why did I have to be the soldier?" chris then looked up to see the camera was on. **

** "that was the first time I have ever been the soldier, why couldn't I be the sniper?" a single tear the rushed down his left cheek. "I mean seriously I absolutly love sniping I have gotten exactly 250 headshots in team fortress 2, but then Blainly threw me in there as a soldier and I didn't get even 1 kill!" chris then sighed feeling argery and depressed.**

"i need to be... some where eles" Stacey said and disapperead

Teddy went off to the girs cabin and Joao went the mess hall in hope of some food

Izzy stood all alone now "guess i have to see if James is alright" she said to herself and walked off

_**Izzy's confesional**_

**"FINALLY, WE WON! I couldn't let any of them go either way, they're way too important to the team. I wonder who'll get eliminated… I'm going to miss them… possibly. I really need that money to help the orphana— I mean... Bye!"**

at campground Ollie and TJ were almost done talking

"so its settle who we vote for then" Ollie said

"i guess it is" TJ said and they just sat there until the ceremony

at the guys cabin James sat on his bunk completly paranoid

he sees images off himself being sawed in half. what most frighten him was who did it to him

Izzy came in, in hope of fiding James, she found him but he didnt look well

"James? you ok?" she asked

he quickly looked back and open a window a jump out

It surprised Izzy who then followed him

James tried to run but were to shocked to continue so he stopped when he thought he lost her

Izzy ran but couldnt see him anymore, so she climb the trees and search him from tree to tree

James sat down trying to think things through, until he hear something snap in the trees. he looks around and couldnt find the source of the sound, until he looked up.

jumping down Izzy landed infront of him, which only startled him and maked him scream and move backwards

"Hey James, snap out of it" she yelled at him but he wouldnt listen to her

"STAY AWAY" he yelled at her making her backup by a inc

Izzy couldnt find any other wat then knock him out a little

she quickly walked beside him and knock him out a little, she then drag him to Blainely

At Blainely's trailer the host were taking the time off again until it knocked on the door

"hmmmm i fought i told him not to come at this time of the day" she said to herself and open up

she saw a warned out Izzy and a knock out James behind her

"Izzy what happen?" she asked trying not to sound to concerned

"he completly snapped and wont even talk to me, i know that you dont care much about us but can you try to, i dont know fix him" she pleaded

Blainely looked confused and said "ok i can try, but why are you so concerend about it"

"i guess i feel it has something to do with the challenge today" Izzy simple said and walked off

Blainely drag James in and throw him on the bed

"well lete wake him up first" she said to herself and snaps her finger infront of his face

he woked up looking around quickly

"easy there babe, your ok" Blainely said to him

"no, not the cling, i dont want to go near it again" he said in a crazy kind of voice

"hey calm down no ones gonna hurt you, unless you wont take it easy" she threatning him

he wont calm down so she did what she had to do

she kissed him to make him shut up, and slaped him across the face after that

"you ok now" she asked

James nodded

"mind telling me why you went crazy there" she demanded

"i, i saw things, the mill, the saw clings coming to me, and someone after me" he said in a low voice

"well James i can assure you that you wont get hurt that ever, got it?" she said to him

he nodded

"well since i am 'fine' again i better get going" he said almost leaving but Blainely caught him

"oh no you dont crazy boy" she said throwing him down on the bed and she cuddle up to him

"i cleared your mind, dont you think i desvere as little reward" she asked

James smiled and said "i guess you do desverd it" and kissed her

that last kiss turn into a makeout session with Blainely taking control as always

and all this Static could see and hear from the exit she was hiding in

"well look at that" she said

later at the ceremony

"well well, here for the secound time, as you know one of you will leave us now. And the ones who arnt going home is TJ and Ollie" Blainely annoced

"James and Teddy, one of you have to leave us now, and the one who stays is...

...James

Teddy didnt looked surprised and accepted that it was her turn now to leave

as the boat arrive she got her stuff and boarded the boat while her team mates waved goodbye

as the boat took of she saw who was steering it

Trent

She smiled and let nature do its thing

meanwhile at the camp ground Chris were looking at the stars when a certain detective approched him

"hey Chris, got something you should know" she said

"and what might that be?" he asked

"what will Static tell Chris, Is James's mind clean once again, and who is next on the chopping block, next time on TDB"

to win you need to answer this

what was the secret ingridient in DJ's mama spice


	15. Boats, and a deal off

"last time on TDB. James lost his senses after a tramutized episode with Izzy in the last challenge but were 'cured' an hour later, meanwhile TJ and Ollie planned who to vote of as a alliance should do. And i thought theye coulndt make it work. And it turned out that it was an unusual happy Teddy that had to leave the island, and is apperently the only one until to leave with a smile. Who will win the challenge, will TJ and Ollie continue going on with their thing, and will Chris stop complaining about my desicions, you can only find that out watching TDB, right now" Blainely annoced

in the mess hall, the next morning

at the vipers table

"you guys think this is a reward challenge this time? i mean there has been 2 eliminations, so its gotta be a reward right?" James asked them hopefully that they agree

"maybe your right maybe your not" Ollie said

"we just have to hope that the next couple of challenges can give our low number of team mates a advantage" TJ said

Ollie just looked dreamly at her "i bet your right"

**_Olliver confessional_**

**"Wow things are getting intese I didn't think i would make it this far cause atfer all I'm just the nerd who gets his underwear up a flag pole with himin it but wow I got a girlfriend and I'm not up a flagr pole yet GO OLLIE IT'S YA BRithday (Tries dancing cool but ends up triping over his own feet and falls face first on the gorund.) Ow...I'm ok..."**

"i mean giving the number of episodes on the past seasons there have to be reward challenges to keep the number of episodes up" Ollie informed his 2 team mates

TJ just slight laughed a little and said "your such a nerd. But your my nerd" she lightly punch his arm

at the serpents table

"Looks like we are in the lead again" Joao said triumphing

"yeah, i dont know how to keep this up" Izzy said little tired

Stacey were whispering to Chris at the moment

"are you sure about this again?" Chris asked

"yeah, i heard it all, even manage to see some" Stacey assured him

"i cant belive James would so easily get over his ex, and then run to Blainely" Chris said surprised

"when do we tell the others?" Stacey asked

Chris were thinking for a minute "lets see, if we blackmail Blainely with it, she just have us kicked out. But with James, we can have him throw challenges to us" he said

"arnt blackmailling wrong" Static asked

"i know and i am not happy about it, but it can assure us not getting kicked out before the merge, and hooking up with Blainely? maybe he does that to get advantage so he could stay in the game which is just not cool" Chris informed the detective who just nodded in agreement

Blainely then walked in

"hey final 7, as i have heard some of you think this is a reward challenge, but to be true, is not. We and by we i mean the producers and I think its better that you compete elimination challenges more often then rewards" she assured them

"damn it" James said

"todays challenge is. A boat shot out, we will begin in 30 minutes people so get ready" the host said and walked off

as they all left Chris and Stacey caught James for a talk

"we need to talk" Chris said making James a little nervous

"um ok i guess" he said and they sat at the nearest table

"lets cut to the chase, we know about you and Blainely" Static said harshly

James looked shocked then calm " i dont know what you are talking about"

"cut the act, we know what you have been doing" Chris said rather little angry

"listsen Blainely and i dont got a thing for each other" he tried to reason with them

Static then got little mad "first you get together with Tiff, then when you get dumbed you just have to get together with the host now that one of only peoplr here you knew you could count was kicked out. I dont think this is a coincident" she said

James then gave up "STOP! my time with Tiff was not planned it just happen, and i was sorry she got kicked out. But dont you ever accuse me of usesing her or Blainely's feeling's for my own good" he said in anger

"so you dont denie that you and Blainely are together now" Chris asked

James did just nodded

"and it was meant to keep it secret from the rest of us" Static asked

Once again James nodded in agreement

"well that leave us with 2 solotions, one Static and i tell the others about you and ms host, or you throw us your team challenges to us" Chris offered him

James then looked at Chris and said "i never thought you use blackmailling"

" i dont, except with you" Chris assured James

It ended up with that James took their offer about to give them a challenge

**_James Confessional_**

**"if we lose this challenge, i get voted off for sure, if i dont hold on to the deal, they tell everybody about Blainely and i" he thinks for secound and gets an idea**

later at the dock

"as told the boat shotout is easy, all you have to do is each team will sail in this motorboats, and to win, the remaining crew on the boat that does not sail it, will try and shoot everybody aboard the other boat" Blainely annoced

after Blainely said that the challenge started. Since the vipers were one man down they got a 5 minutes head start out in the water

and then the serpents got of shore and they had 3 shooters

the ones who are salling the boats are Ollie on the vipers, and Joao on the serpents

"you sure you know how to shoot with a paint ball gun" TJ asked James

James nodded and said "i have been doing paintball for 2 years, i am an good shot with one"

as boat teams sail next to each other the shooting began

Stacey and Chris who didnt looked much to bother took it easy

"why are you guys so calm?" Izzy asked

"we just got the feeling we win easily" Static said

But before they knew it Static was hit on the right shoulder. Chris and Izzy were both surprised and saw who did the shot. It was James.

****"It better not be" chris said looking over at the enemy boat and saw the shooter

"good shot James, now is a fair fight" said TJ

as the fire fight started no one was hit for some time now

"we are running low on ammo here" TJ yelled at James

he then think hard how to win this, it was then he got an idea

"Ollie slow down and fall behind the enemy boat, if we are in a perfect line i can climb up front and get a clear shot at them, TJ you will be hiding in cover to support me" James orded them

Izzy on the serpents boat think what to do now

"hey look they back up" Chris told her

they then saw James climb up front on the vipers boat

"whats he doing" Izzy asked

as the serpents pull up their guns and fired at james, James manage to hit Joao and Chris but was hit multiple times on his body

Izzy stop firing at James and looked for TJ but it was to late

she saw that a certain blond shot at her

"and TJ secures the challenge to the Vipers" Blainely yelled on the loud speaker

"all right we won" TJ and Ollie yelled

James then asked in concern "wait Ollie if your here, who is driving the boat?"

before they knew it they crashed into the docks and sent them flying, TJ and Ollie landed at the campfire ground while James landed and got stuck through the roof of the guys cabin

"its sailling not driving" Ollie said

"nerd" TJ responded

As James tried to get free he got visitors

"i thought we had a deal" said an angry Chris with Stacey with him

"a deal that we still got, you see, you told me to give you _a_ challenge, you didnt said this one. So the deal is still on" James smirked at them

That made Chris mad and went off to the campground with a megaphone

"attention everybody" he said

James then realized what Chris was about to do and hurried to get down

"it has come to my attention, that a certain host and a camper have been going out secretly" Chris said

Blainely then ran over to stop it but wernt fast enough. and for some reason all the rest of the campers fought who it was, but they all looked at Joao

Joao then looked confused and said "what?"

"its Blainely and James, they have been secretly going out this hold time, since Tiff dumbed him" Chris finished

James then arrived at the same time as Blainely

the rest of the campers then were surprised that both of them would be going out

Blainely then run down to the dock and sais

"well i sure know how to get drama"

"what will happen now that James and i's relationship have been exposed. how will they treat James. and who will get voted off from the serpents.

"find out next time on TDB" she said

remember serpents send me your votes

(optional) everybody what do you think about James now that they know


	16. A returning and a three way

"last time on TDB. the campers were off SS ing, sailing and shooting. James from the vipers proved good accuracy and selfless when he shoot most of the serpents and distracted the last one so TJ could have a shot. There victory were short when Ollie with his mad saling skills, rammed the boat into the dock sending him and his fellow team mates trought the air. Also, a certain secret between James and i was spoiled out, after Chris shouted it out of frustration when James choosed to obey the deal to an other challenge without breaking it, but that doesnt help the serpents that will now be sending one home. Who will be voted off, how will the other campers feel about James and i now, and more importen, how did they find out. get all those answer right now, on TDB

It was night and the ceremony was at hand

"well i just got a call from my producers and since they 'insits' that i dont be like Chris Mclean with personal booting, i will not kick out Chris or Static" Blainely assured them

Chris and Static then looked relifed about it

"well since Vanessa's gone its a mystery who will go next, since you all seem to be good friends and bla bla bla" Blainely said bored out of the out come

_**chris confessional **_

**"Well voting time *sighs* I don't really want to vote anyone off, Joao is a good mate, Izzy is not only a good leader but a great friend to have around and Static, well she helped me with a problem that I proberly wouldn't be able to solve" chris looked between frustrated and depressed "So it comes down to this I either lose a friend and keep going for the cash, or I can vote myself off for my own stupidity" chris finished with a sad look on his face.**

****"now you have all voted and i will now call out those 3 who are safe" Blainely said trying to make some exitment

"Izzy, your safe and so is Stacey" she then said

"Joao and Chris, one of you is leaving us" she said

"and the one staying is

Chris, sorry big guy, its your turn" she said pointing to what is remaining of the dock

"well guess this is bye" Joao sais waving back at his team and boards the boat

they rest of the team didnt like the fact that he was gone now

the next day

as always everybody were eating at the tables

at the Vipers James sat with his back against the wall alone on his side, with Ollie and TJ across him

**_Olliver confessional_**

**Ollie is shocked.."HOLY CHEESE STICKS JAMES WAS DATING BLAINEY ALL ALONG DID SHE HELP HIM IN THE CHALLGES OR SOMETHING?"**

James looks up from his tray and see that Ollie has been looking at him

"what" James asked

Ollie quickly shook his head and said "nothing nothing... just want to know if you got Blainely to help us in the challenges"

that made James tick

"You think that i cant get through this contest without cheating is that it" James snap at him

TJ then stepped in "hey he didnt mean it like that"

"what ever" James said and continue eating

at the serpents table

"so you guys knew it and tried to make him lose challenges to us and thats why you were so calm yesterday" Izzy said

Static and Chris nodded

"well first off and not to be mean but, you guys may have cost us the victory and Joao had to pay the price for it" Izzy pointed out

Static were about to say something against it but Izzy continued "if you didnt blackmail James and were on your guard, we might had won"

not much was said before Blainely came in interrubting

"well... this is awkward" was all she said

"ok for the record so there arnt any misunderstandings, James and i keep it secret cause we didnt want you to think otherwise of it. and to assure you, i did not help his team, doing the challenges, and we got together after Tiff dumb James when she was eliminated and i choosed to kind of feel bad for him and tried to make him feel better, but ended with us together" she confessed to them

it maded all the others relax for a bit knowing James didnt hook up with Blainely from the start and used Tiff. and didnt got special treatment

"so what happens today" Ollie said trying easing the tension

"well i am glad you asked, cause we got 2 surprises" Blainely informed them

it made all of them curious of what she had to say

"as since your the final 6 and there is only 3 on each team now, making the next one going home an easy chooice, we choosed to merge the teams, so is everybody vs everybody" she annoced

all of the campers were shocked when they heard the news

"whats the secound surprise" TJ asked

"to be honest, i dont know, is something the producers came up with" Blainely admitted

she then got a call

"ok i understand, apperently the surprise will arrive shortly and that i should sit next to James. And i dont know why they told me to do it" she said

she took her place beside James

then all of sudden a knock on the door came, and it open and everybody was surprised

"what is she doing here" TJ asked

"this cant be happening" James said quietly

the one coming back was

"hey all missed me?" was Tiff

Blainely and James looked at each other in horror and said "oh oh"

everybody greeted her, all except James and Blainely

"how come your back?" Chris asked

"well turns out that the producers think that the first one voted off should have a secound chance, and i totally saw the episode i was kick out in, and found out something amazing" she said very happy

"James didnt cheat on me" she squeald

while she was happy knowing James didnt cheat on her, the others wernt as thrilled as she was, since the recent events

"well Tiff about that" Chris said but was cut off by James

"um can we talk privately" he asked

she nodded

they then walked out of the mess hall and the rest just looked at Blainely

"i think your in trouble now Mildred" TJ said

Blainely just sat there thinking of what to do, she even didnt notice that TJ called her by her real name

meanwhile outside

when Tiff and James were alone Tiff seemed happy then ever

she ran up and hug him close

"i am so happy to be back, and more happy to see you" she said seducing

"well i am also glad to see you sort of" he said but was interrubted

"i am so sorry that i hit you, and dumbed you" she said sounding really sorry about it "but we can be together again like before" she said quickly

"listsen there is something you most know, its kinda hard to say" he admitted

"just tell me my dear" she said

"ok, after you dumbed me, i was kind of devasted, so Blainely saw me that night and surprising, tried to make me feel better" he said and Tiff were kinda glad that Blainely would help him out, since she tought of her as a BFF

"she invited me to her trailer and, um one thing led to an other" he said trying to find the right words

Tiff then got confused and said "what do you mean"

"we talked and all and she made me feel better and we kind of... kissed" he said quickly

"James. What are you saying" she asked really hurt and concerned

James then took a deep breath in and out "Blainely and i, are together now" he admitted

Tiff were almost crying but stopped herself

"wait, how could she i tought we were BFF's. I cant belive she took my man" she said angry running off to the mess hall

inside the mess hall

"wait, why is Tiff running back here" Izzy asked which maked Blainely stand up and look outside the window

"and she looks pretty pissed" Static said

Blainely out of panic lock the door

Tiff reach the door and tried to open it

"BLAINELY!, LET ME IN NOW" Tiff yelled

"um Tiff how about we talk about this nice and um quiet" Blainely said trying to not let this end up with her getting hurt

"should we step in?" Ollie asked

"i think its better we stay out of this one" Chris said

before they knew it Tiff forced open the lock and got inside

she looked angry at Blainely who was caught up in a corner

"Tiff hi, long time hehe" Blainely said trying to calm her down

"dont talk to me like we are friends... which we are not anymore" Tiff said

"were they friends?" TJ asked

"no but i think Tiff tought that" Static said

"how can you steal my man" Tiff said mad and taking a step towards Blainely

Blainely then ran away from her corner and hide behind a table

"i did not steal him from you, you legally dumbed him, and i had to um find him interresting" she said

"but i had him first" Tiff tried to argue with that

5 minutes later James came walking to the mess, noticing that the door was missing

and he sound found out that the people in there beside Blainely and Tiff were leaving not wanting to be a part of it

"why did this had to happen" he said

Blainely then took notice that he was here

"James, good. Can you help me a little here" Blainely said while pinned down to the floor by Tiff

"Tiff can you please get off Blainely" he asked

"why she i could have had you now if she didnt did her move on you" Tiff said

"yeah but can you two please just stop fighting" he pleaded them

"fighting? whos fighting here, i am getting assulted here" Blainely assured him

"but can both of you just stop arguing" he pleaded them

Tiff then obeyed and got off Blainely

James then step in between Blainely and Tiff

"we need to talk about this" he tried to reason with them

"whats there to talk about babe, she cant accept the fact that your mine and she losted her chance" Blainely said

"dont 'babe' him, i had him first, and we were like BFF's and BFF's dont date others exes" Tiff tried to argue with that

"first of all we wernt BFF's, i dont know how you got that idea, and you dumbed him, and havnt you heard the saying dont go back to an miss fired rocket, cause when it didnt went of in the first place, what makes you think it would on a secound time" Blainely said

"i dont care about rockets, i want my man" Tiff said loudly

"well we let him decide then" Blainely said

"fine have it your way" Tiff agreed and they both looked at James

"you dont have to pick now, tonight, possible after the ceremony, you will choose who you would stay with moi, or her. If you choose me, visit me at my trailer, but if you should pick her, then you meet her at the girls cabin" Blainely informed him

He tried to look for an other way out but it didnt work. He had no other option to agree on the terms

"good, now if you both come out and roll up the rest of the campers, we have to start todays challenge" Blainely said walking out

later at the campground

"todays challenge is, a trivia question challenge. You will all be asked a question about the past total drama seasons. If you answer is wrong your out, if your answer is right, you go on to the next round. In case of a tie, there will be no tie breaker so if more then 1 camper is last standing will also give immunity" Blainely annoced and lead them to the mess hall again

"ok first up is to Izzy. which guy got hit in the kiwis most by the same guy" she asked

Izzy think for a minute "i would say Owen but its Duncan, he got hit 3 times"

"correct, and since you gave a short bonus info why, you skip the next round" Blainely said

"hey you didnt mention that" TJ said little annoyed

"i forgot, so TJ, which contestant got kicked of the show as the first of his/her team in 2 season in a row" she asked

"um ezekiel? since he got voted off first always?" she guessed

"nope but nice try. Static, what does all the guys except ezekiel, got in common in season 3" Blainely asked

"ummmm their elimination had something to do with Alejandro?" Static guess

"and that is correct (seriusly all the guys except ezekiel elimination had Alejandro involved)

"Tiff, who has the best overall ranking who have been in all 3 seasons" Blainely asked and then didnt bother to listsen to much

"i guess i dont can answer that" Tiff said

Blainely only heard some of the words

"Duncan? wow didnt knew you answer correctly" Blainely said

it all continued to the final 3. James, Izzy and Tiff surprisingly

"got since we only got 2 questions left and Tiff already answer her right she gets free of elimination. Izzy what was the name of the bear that chewed on me last season" Blainely asked and little traumatized remembering it

"i think they called it Bruno?" she guess

"and that is correct, looks like is double immunity can James answer correct and make it a trible immunity. lets see. James, how many guys from the killer bass, has and had a thing for a former gopher girl" she asked

they all gasped at that

"hmmm thats a tough one" he said

"lets see, theres Tyler and Lindsay of course. Harold and Lesawhna. And, whos the last one now. Duncan and Gwen?" he gussed with crossed fingers

"that is

Correct" she said building excitment

"whew" was all he said

"seems like there is a 3 way immunity, and that means only 1 out of 4 can get voted off tonight" she said

as the others walked out Tiff approach James

"looks like you have to choose tonight after the ceremony, since you and i wont get eliminated" she said and walked off

He then looked down in dismay and wished it all to be over

thats it the 7 soon gets to be 6... again

remember to vote on eighter TJ, Ollie, Static, or Chris


	17. alternative solotions

"last time on TDB. A returning big breast dumb blond return and drama get stired up, with me part of it. James were in the center of the problem and is the only one to solve the crisis by forcing to choose between Tiff or I after the ceremony. In the challenge the impossible happen, not only was it a 3 way immunity, but it was the fearless Izzy, the handsome James, oh and Tiff i guess, who got immunity and only leaves 4 campers to get voted off. Who will get voted who, and who will James pick find out on the maybe most dramatic episode of TDB" Blainely annoced

in the mess hall, at night

TJ Ollie and Tiff were disgussing

_**TJ confessional**_

**TJ: "i can't believe I made it to the merge only to be put on the chopping block! Ollie too! The only way to save us both is to ask somebody else to be in our alliance. And I have just the person in mind: my best girl friend Tiff! She's really good at this game, but other people can't see it. Ollie and I can, and we definitely want her..."**

"so Ollie and i think that since this conflict with you and Blainely, we tought that you will need all the help you could get, by joining our alliance" TJ offered

"hmmmm sounds ok i think" Tiff accepts "will James be in it too?" she asked hopefully

"we have been thinking about asking him, and we will" Ollie assuredd Tiff

_**Tiff confessional**_

**"Mildred might think it's over, but it's just begun! I am sick and tired of being the sweet, dumb blond who can't do anything! James was MINE! And she is gonna get it! Mildred should consider herself done, done, and DONE!" **

** Tiff is mad!**

meanwhile at the campground

****Chris and Static were sitting there talking about the recent events at is out comes

_**Chris confessional **_

**"HOLY S***!, I can't belive im still in I thought I was a goner for sure, it'll be a miricale if I get through the next elimination." **

** chris right now blames himself that Joao got kicked off, chris also would like to apologize to James for blackmailing him.**

"any ideas who to vote off" Static asked

"i dont know" he simply answered

"well your the one do the stragety" she pointed out

"well is hard you know" he argued back at her

meanwhile at the guys cabin James were sitting at his bunk thinking hard

"hey dude" said a voice behind

he turn his head around and saw it was TJ

"oh hey TJ, anything i can do for you" he asked quietly

"well is more what i can do for you, your decision seems to tear you apart" she noticed

"yeah, i just wish i didnt had to choose between those 2. i Mean both of them are very lovely in their own way" he said

"hmmm but Tiff really missed you, and i want to offer you something, Ollie Tiff and i are making an alliance and we want you in it since you need help with your little conflict with Tiff and Blainely" she offered

"wait if i say yes and i choose Blainely, wont that make trouble in the alliance" he asked

"well we will try and solve things through, and if she is 'mad' then something has to go" she said

"and thats eighter her or me, and if i choose her, Blainely will try and not let it get to her and her job, but she might have a grudge and try and split the alliance" he pointed

"well what do you choose" TJ asked quickly

"i think is best for both parts that i dont join" he answered

"well Tiff wont like it when she hears this" TJ said

"i just hope i make the right decision" he said quietly as TJ walks out

back at the mess hall TJ arrived to deliver the message

"so? what did he said" Tiff asked quickly

"he said no, he said that it would be best for the all four of us" she said

we switch to James who were walking away from camp to cliff behind the camp by some trees, he sat down and looked up to the stars

as he was at war with himself on the inside, a person he didnt expect to meet stood beside him

"hey" she said

"Izzy? what are you doing here?" he asked

"just wanted to check out the stars here, what are you doing here" she asked back

"same, not that i am a fan looking at them, i just need to go somewhere to get away from all the drama and think" he said

"ok that i join you" she asked little shy

"sure" he said

she then sat right next to him

"so blond and blonder huh" she said

"yup" was all he said

"is it really that hard to choose?" she asked

"yup" he said again

"and let me guess, you wont wanna talk so much about" she realized and asked

"yep" he then said

"wow you change one vokal with an other" she said sarcastic

James laughed a little of that comment

"your a real challenge Izzy" he said out of nothing

"say what" Izzy asked confused

"you keep many things secret so your not so easy to crack, and you know how to compete" he told her

"and yes it was a compliment" he assured her

"thanks. your not bad yourself" she said smiling

"thanks" he said looking down on the ground

"let me guess my humor havnt made you totally happy again" she asked

"is still this choice i got to make" he said little sadly

"arhh i am not used to this so i think i know how to make you feel a bit better" she said

"and what is that" he asked

"remember the last time we talked and you asked about my necklace and i said it was a secret, well i tell you about it but only cause im a little sorry for you" she offered and assured him

"ok let me hear then" he said looking at her

she took her necklace from under her shrit and and showed it to him

"this is my real parents, is the only memory i got from them" she said

James then looked confused

"wait what ya mean by real parents?" he asked

"i am getting to that, see i lost my parents when i was little and went to an orphan until i was six and moved to Vancouver" she told him

"never thought you were an orphan" he said

"thats why i keep it secret, and can i trust you not to tell any" she asked

"sure i understand how much it means to you" he assured her

she thank him and gave him a quick hug

"so you dont think im weird and all" she asked really curious

"maybe, but hey i like weird, if everything was normal theres no fun" he said

Izzy twirled her hair a litttle when he said he like weird

"if this choice hunts you so bad, remember there is always an alternative option she said

"yeah but i gotta find it first i guess" he said

"well to change the supject i might as well say i am part english, but dont know what eles" she said

"arnt you part canadian since you lived in Vancouver since you were six" he asked

"maybe" she said

"well i never gussed you were part english, i cant hear the english accent" he said

"yeah i think i grow away from it i guess" she realized

"well to be honest i am not what people call hull to" he said

Izzy raised an eyebrow and asked "how come"

"i am part african and part danish" he said

"really?" Izzy sounded surprised

"yup, but i lived in denmark my hull life so i dont got that african accent, but i speak good english, well thats what people say" he said

Izzy began to look a little interresting in him "does that mean you speak danish" she asked knowing it sounded little dum

"yeah i do, maybe i can teach you a little" he offered

"i would love that" she said

their moment were interrubted by Blainely on the loud speaker

"listsen campers it time to vote out a camper, and a dramatic choice is being made after the loser have left the island" Blainely said

"well looks like your gonna make your choice huh" she said not really happy about it

"well gotta do what ya gotta do right" he said

as they began to walk out James stopped her

"wait if we walk out together people might get the wrong idea... again, and i dont want you or i drag into some new conflict" he said

Izzy realised it and said "what we do then"

"you go out there and i find an other way around" he said and walked off

Izzy just twirl her hair again a bit and walked off

later at the ceremony

"what a day it has been, and what a night is gonna be, one loser gets off and a choice is gonna be made. You all cast your votes and i will now called out those 3 who arnt eliminated. Chris, and TJ your safe" she said

"Ollie and Stacey, one of you are leaving us. and that one is

WAIT" a male voice interrubted Blainely

it was James

"what are you doing" Blainely and Tiff asked at the same time

"wow weird" Izzy said

"i cant let this conflict go any further" James said

"what are saying" Blainely asked

"i cant choose between you or Tiff. And a friend told me to take an alternative soloution, so i vote myself out" he said

everybody was surprised

as he made his way to the dock, he boarded the boat, and wave goodbye to them all

"well, i um i didnt see that coming. well on with the show. how will James decision inflict the others. Find out next time on TDB" Blainely said and quickly run to her trailer

next up a other free day

and to win send me a message with the answer to this

which contestant did got voted of first on his or her team in 2 seaons IN A ROW


	18. CTF race

"last time on TDB, James, Izzy and Tiff won immunity at the trivia challenge. Tiff got word around that James and i have um being busy that she decided to take it all out on me. James were then given the choice between Tiff and I after the ceremony, but before i annoced eighter Static or Olliver to leave, James took matters in his own hands and left the compettion on his own free will, so he wont have to choose. what will happen to Tiff now, what is today's challenge? and did James leaving the show just give him more time to think before choosing? find out by watching this all to the end, here on TDB" Blainely annoced

morning after the ceremony

the remaning six were sitting at their usual tables

the 3 way alliance, by TJ Tiff and Olliver, sat at the table to the right of the mess hall. Chris Static and Izzy sat at the left one

Tiff were crying abit cause of the recent events

Tiff confessional

**Tiff is bawling her eyes out. "I can't believe James LEFT me!" Cries more then looks up. "I'm really sad but at least I'm in an alliance. And I have to find a way to get back at Mildred!"**

****TJ were next to her and pattered Tiff's back

"there, there girl it will be alright, maybe he just need a little more time" TJ said trying to make her cry

"yeah, a choice between you and Blainely gotta be hard on him" Ollie said

that maked her stop crying abit and sobbed and said "it was suppose to be an easy choice. Its suppose to be me" she whined

at the other table

"she is really taking it hard" Chris said

"if you ask me then she should just forget about him" Static said

"the dude been through enough, partly cause of us" Chris argued

"then you shouldnt had run off by that and told everybody about him and Blainely" Static argued back at her alliance buddy

" got regrets" he said

Chris confessional

**"Great now james is gone, I really wanted to say sorry for being a d*** to him, oh well life goes on, still I feel like I should of did something to make amends, and Joao if your watchin man I miss ya bro" a tear ran down the side of his left cheek "Awe, you don't need to hear this s***" as he got of the toilet seat, he placed his right hand on the camera making it fritz off.**

Izzy confessional

**"Wow… didn't see that coming... AT ALL! They weren't lying when they said total DRAMA. Let's hope I live until the end"**

Izzy stepped in the arguement to stop them

"you guys stop, we would all have known it even if you guys didnt told us." Izzy said

"how come" Chris asked

"Tiff got back yesterday, she would eventually try and get James back, then he had to tell her about him and Blainely, and if she known it then she cry about, like now and tell us" Izzy pointed out

Chris and Static argeed on that. Thenn Blainely got inside

"well goodmorning contestants, ready for todays challenge" she asked

"no" Tiff said sniffing a tear up

"others then miss dumb blond over there" Blainely said rudely

no one said anything

"good, todays challenge will be, a race. the track is simple. First you run off to the beach, then there you will have to swim out on to a checkpoint where you will grab a blue flag, then you swim back to the shore and run of to the top of the mess hall and plant it there. Oh and to make sure you guys wont slack off there are 1 thing. it is that there are only 3 flags to pick out at the checkpoint. The race will begin when everyone is done eating and stands ready at the porch outside" Blainely annoced

they all just ate up and walked outside

They all now were ready to go "ok remember first one to plant their flag is safe tonight, and go" she yellede

as they all ran Ollie had a lead

"ha see ya" he said looking back, and when he didnt look he ran into a tree

as the other contestants ran past him, TJ said "see ya" at him

"ow and i forgot to tell that there are some booby traps out there" Blainely said through a megaphone

all of the campers yelled "what" in surprise and anger

as Chris now had the lead with Static and Tiff and Izzy on his tail, he saw that he activated a trap.

it was a wide log that swing down to knock him and the others of their feet. it made Him and Static trip over it but Izzy slided down on her knees to avoid it and get past. Tiff just jump over it and ran in Izzy's direction

TJ then got past Chris and Static, even Ollie got past them

Chris and Stacey quickly got up and sprinted to the beach

At the beach

Izzy and Tiff were first to arrive and jumped into the water and swimming to the checkpoint, next up was TJ and Ollie, and then Chris and Static

it went smooth for Izzy, but for Tiff she slightly swimmed in the wrong direction

Blainely confessional

**"that girl keeps amazing me. cant see what James looked into her that made him all confused about getting me. well it most be her looks... nope is not that, i got that covered"**

Izzy got the to the checkpoint and took a minute to rest her legs

she didnt notice that TJ got there

"taking a rest?" TJ asked

Izzy notice TJ and nodded "wheres Ollie" she asked

"he tought he was a good swimmer, but swims very slow" TJ said

as both girls took some time to rest there legs

Chris and Stacey reach the checkpoint

Stacey went of for the last flag but Chris snatch it

"see ya at the finish line" he said and jump in

Izzy and TJ got up "well thats enough slacking, lets see who gets first" Izzy said and jumped in the water again

"you bet" TJ said and jumped in to

Chris thought he had the victory in house, but saw that Izzy and TJ got a head of him quickly

he didnt belive what just happen "what?" he said in confusion

Izzy and TJ reach the shore at the same time

they both looked at each other and nodded and made a run for it to the mess

it was a neck a neck run but TJ had to see Izzy's back at the rest of the race

they reach the mess hall but Izzy had a lead climbing the to the roof

TJ followed but she was mid ways to the roof when Izzy was on it

Izzy then used the rest of her energy to get to the sport where the flag were suppose to be placed

"i am gonna win this" she said but was caught by surprise when a log knock her off the roof

"noooooo what happen" she said

Blainely approach her and said "well if you didnt wernt in such a hurry, you would have notice the trip wire on the roof you crossed

Izzy couldnt belive it and saw that TJ got her flag in, making her the winner

"ah yes baby" she yelled with her arms in the air

the rest of the campers reach the mess hall and saw the winner

"looks like TJ wins immunity for tonight" Blainely annnoced and left the campers

Tiff just looked at Blainely with a evil glare at her and said "you gotta get it"

TJ wins so she is immune the rest vote on those who are not immune


	19. stragetising

"last time on TDB. A capture the flag race, showed us the campers agility and speed. It is also very enducational, when we see at Ollie, he shows us what not to do so far in this season. Izzy and TJ and Chris were the 3 to get a flag, the 2 girls decided to have a break in the middle of the race, in which Chris didnt and continued. When he thought he had the chance of having a big lead, TJ and Izzy used their recharged strenght to get infront of Chris. It was a neck a neck sprint, but Izzy proved to be the fastest and agilies in the race, but when victory were about to be her's, she was knock off the roof by a well placed trap. as she layed on the ground she saw that, since she already activated the trap, TJ could safely plant the flag, and get immunity for herself. Now, who is gonna be next to go tonight, right here on TDB" Blainely annoced

right after TJ won

Ollie ran over to his girlfriend and hive fived her "way to go babe" he said

"thanks" she said and looking down on Izzy who still lied there "sorry you got trip off the roof by the way"

"is ok i guess" she said walking off

"well looks like we have to have a alliance meeting" TJ annoced

"i try and find Tiff" he ran off to the beach

Tiff just got up to shore after swimming in circles

"hey brainiac, looks like your finally up from the water, the others, just got up from like 20 minutes ago" Blainely mocked Tiff

Tiff who just spit water out of her mouth "i may not be the smartest around here, but when i hit back, i do it" she said very mad at Blainely

"please, like i am afriad of what you are gonna do to me, face it your not smart enough to it" Blainely said mockingly and walked off

Blainely and Ollie passed each other and Blainely said "if you are looking for the soaked wet blond dumb camper, she just get up from the shore"

Ollie then run over to Tiff who were pretty pissed at the host

"hey Tiff TJ sais is time for a Alliance meeting" notice she is red in her face "um you okay?"

"SHE IS GOING DOWN" she yelled, and got so hot headed, literly water steam came off her head

later at the campground

Chris and his alliance buddy Static were talking

"long time since we had a meeting" Static pointed out

Chris nodded in agreedment "i know, so who we gonna vote off"

"your the one with the stragety in this group" Static said

"well um Ollie or Tiff i guess, since TJ is safe, and she is kinda what makes them stick together" he pointed out

"picking her boyfriend off would maybe throw her off balance" Static told him

"i know this is a game, but havnt emotions already been played with enough" he tried to argue back

"Chris i know your friends with eveybody including me, but if you get to soft around everybody, you wont make it fair" she said

Stacey confessional

**"ok, since the all romance triangle thing, Chris have been questioning his and my desicion about who to vote off"**

Izzy came over to them not looking very happy

"hey Iz whats up" Stacey asked

"just mad at Blainely for planting that trap, i could have won and had no worries, but she had to come and spoil it for me" she complanied

"well thats Blainely in a nutshell for ya" Chris said

"at least a nutshell can be crushed" Izzy said sad

"Iz why are you so sad about it" Static asked

Izzy sigh "i know my odds of getting voteed off is 1 to 5. but with the 3 persons alliance TJ manage to form they can basicly pick off anybody they want" she pointed out

that made Stacey think and said "Chris she is right, we are only 6 soon to be 5 campers left and when half of the votes go on eighter one of us, then we are gone unless we vote of Ollie"

"why Ollie?" Izzy asked

"it maybe tip TJ off a bit since they are dating, and if she lose concentration, we are gold. We dont have to worry so much about Tiff, her jealously and anger towards Blainely will make her concentrate to much on her, then on the challenges" Static pointed out

Izzy wernt sure about it "are you sure about this, cause i dont think i can handle if TJ gets sad cause one of us proberly won over him in a tie breaker" she said

"well is eighter that or one of us goes" Static said and walked off to the common bathroom

Izzy then went over to her cabin, when Chris asked "where are you going"

"to my cabin, might as well pack my stuff, since im next" she said

"why are you so sure about it" Chris asked

"they proberly see me as a very tough competivter since, when we were a team, i kind of had the last stand for our team and won. Since the first challenge, before the teams, i was one of the 3 to win" she pointed out to him

meanwhile in the mess hall

"so its settle, that person is going out" TJ asked to confirmed it

"looks like that" Ollie said

"do you also think i am not smart enough to get Blainely" Tiff asked little depressed

"no, i know you are gonna get her, but if you are, can you do it outside a challenge" TJ asked

Tiff just simply nodded and smiled that TJ didnt think she was too stupid

later at the campfire ceremony

"6 campers soon to be 5. Lets see on the odds who got the biggest chance of going out tonight" Blainely said and picked up a clipboard and a pencil

"ok since TJ is safe that makes it every camper has a 1 to 5 chance, and since TJ's alliance with her boyfriend and a Tiff, that makes them control 3 out of 6 of the votes tonight. Chris and Static alliance only gives them a 2 out of 6 votes, and then theirs Izzy with 1 out of 6 votes. I am surprised that Chris and Static didnt integrated you in their alliance since they could use the numbers. and Izzy so far, you and TJ are the only girls i wanna see go far this season, cause you both havnt done me any harm, most Izzy cause her desicions make great ratings" Blainely told them

"what about me?" Static asked

"you enter my trailer withput my permission and listsen on James and I's private time, which you and Chris used to blackmail him with" Blainely said madly

Blainely then took the ballet box up and said "normaly i would just tell who is safe, but i can sense the tension here, so i will read them out loud, and no i havnt readed them already" she assured them

"one vote for Izzy, an other vote for Izzy, oh a vote for Ollie, and a other vote for ollie" she said

Izzy and Ollie were looking at each other since they got 2 votes each

"looks like there are only 2 votes left, and the next one goes to Izzy. which means that the score is 3 to Izzy and 2 to Ollie, and there is one vote left" Blainely said and pulled up the last vote

she folded it out and readed it and looked surprised and breathet out slowly to relax

"and the last vote goes to

Static" she annoced

Ollie then relaxed knowing he didnt had to go in a tie breaker with Izzy

"Izzy i am sorry but your out" Blainely told her and pointed to the dock

Izzy nodded and walked to the end of the dock to board the boat, but was stopped by Tiff

"hey would you say hi to James from me" she asked sweetly

Izzy nodded and went aboard the boat and it sailed off

"looks like it was the fearless Izzy who had to leave, a shame she had too but that is just how it is. Since we are half way thorugh it, and had 3 eliminations in a row, tomorrow is gonna be a day where the remaning five can take it easily, we will then go over to the losers and see what they have to say in all this at Playa de loser. Join in next time on TDB

authors note: to all to them who had been voted off and are still reading including Izzy send me vote who you want to vote off the island


	20. The losers choose a loser

"last time on TDB, alliance were tested and proved bulletproof when the 3 way alliance beat the duo alliance with chris and Static. Chris and Stacey were busy arguing who to vote off that they didnt realized getting Izzy in the gang could give them a chance that one of them could go off in a tie breaker. but without planing, Izzy took the fall. Now the producers interfere in this season like hell and say that the campers need a day off, and that we can visit the losers. and by we i mean the camera crew, i have been restricted acces. Well find out who the losers votes off right now, on TDB" Blainely annoced

we switch over to Playa de Loser, where the other five eliminated taking things easily

Teddy were sitting on the chair at the pool were they could get drinks

she was wearing black bra and black shorts

"what i think about the experience? well meeting new friends were awesome. The best experience was when Trent and i talked, even through it got me eliminated, i dont care so much about the money. Trent and i, are starting to really get to know each other, and he have begin to control his hold number nine thing, so its been great" Teddy said cheerfully

next up was Joao who wear only his white jumpsuit pants and jumps in the pool and swam up to the edge of the pool to the camera crew

"It sucks I was voted off, when I was so close. I suppose I should blame Chris for getting me voted off. I should, but I won't. It was a game and things like that were to be expected. I've still been watching the show since I was voted off and a lot of drama has happened, ya. I guess if I have to vote someone. I guess I'll vote for Static. I respect you Chris, and want you to get far, dog. But you can't do that with Static holding you back. Plus, I blame her for getting me voted off. So, that's it. I wish you luck, Chris." Joao says and walks over to the lawn chairs

James were getting some sun in his Black and white trunks

"my best experience? i think you can guess what that is. the reason i voted myself off, was so i could get more time to think, even if it cost me 2 million. But lucky for me, Izzy helped me when i needed it. Who i like to see win? well i dont know, i would vote for Izzy but shes out now. Maybe Static since she and Izzy kinda stood side by side since they were kinda alike on some ways" he said and began to relax again

Vanessa was spotted at the hot top alone looking kinda mad

"i am shocked to, for being the secound voted off, since i had the talents and the mind to win. Have i learned anything from this? i learned to never trust nor rely on someone when they are gonna vote. Who i wanna see winning? none of them, it should be me, Chris lets his emotions get ahead of stragety, Tiff is not the sharpest knife in the draw and easy distracted, and dont get me started on TJ and Ollie. But if i HAD to say someone, then i guess eighter Chris and Static, since they did something i would have done, Blackmailing" she says and doesnt answer on more questions

Izzy were sitting at the pool edge in her emerald green bikini

"I expected getting voted off.  
>since i worked hard to get trough it was Not much of a surprise. That's exactly why I knew I was going to get voted off. I was a 'threat'."<p>

"I actually want to see Chris or Static win. Static and I had some similarities so I'm sure she can do it. Chris, well he was a cool guy and we were sort of friends, besides we were on the same team."

"how i feel about James why do you asked that" she ask and gets shown the clip were him and her talks and the little detail she twirls her hair "James and I, I mean were friends. But… the guy is just… I'm not sure. I can't exactly trust him all the way. He can't make up his mind about girls. I'm not sure I'd want to be with a guy like him. He's got to come to me not vice versa" she said strongly

"who i wanted to vote off? Like my team mates said. If Ollie was out it would throw TJ off. Its like killing two birds with one stone" Izzy said and jumped in the pool

Joao approached James at the chairs and sat at the chair next to him

"so havnt decided who to choose yet have ya" Joao asked

James just shook his head "i think i choose none of them, sure Tiff got some good qualitys, and fun to be around, but Blainely got this ability that just make me wanna be with her. and choosing one of them will just end badly for both of course. Tiff would proberly be devasted, and Blainely would pretty much try to kill me" he said calmly

"true" Joaoa said

Vanessa then approach him

"if you didnt got into Tiff in the first place, this would not have happen to you" she stated

"and if you didnt interfere, i would not be in this situation" he told her back not moving from his spot

"well could you atleast that night just choosed one of them, instead of listsen to the loser over there" she refered to Izzy

"thanks to her she got 2 eliminated, you and me, if she just followed orders from me, then i would still be in this game" she said furiously

"Vanessa do us a favor and just shut up and stop calling Iz a loser, as i recall she went furthor then you" James said standing up

"oh is she your new girlfriend now" she said which caught Izzy's attention and glared at Vanessa and waited for James to answer

"no shes a good friend of my and she is not a loser" he argued

Vanessa just turned around and walked off "whatever" she said but was then quickly shoved in the water

"HEY" she yelled "WHO DID THAT"

Izzy were just whistling innorcently and walked over to James

"hey can we um talk privately" she asked James

he just nodded and followed her to the dock and they sat at the end of the dock

"what ya wanna talk about Iz" he asked curiously

"i heard some of your conversation with Vanessa, and i want to know, do you blame me for kicking yourself off" she asked

it caught James by surprise "what? no why would i" he asked

"well i was the one to suggest that you took the alternative option" she explained to him

"thats right, but the desicion was still mine, so is not your fault" he assured her

Iz then breathe out easily "well thats a relief" she said

"anything eles you wanna talk about" he asked

"yeah, who ya gonna choose between Tiff and Blainely, when the times come" she asked

James tought about it again "well i still looking for the alternative, but i really dont wanna choose between them. Is like Tiff changed when she heard the news between me and Blainely and got little obssed getting me back to shove it Blainely's face, and i get the feeling Blainely would do it too cause of her 'pride'" he told her

"you could just tell them both, you just wanna be friend" she suggested

"i think that wont end well, then they just blame each other and me." he said

Izzy just laughed at it finding it funny

James notice this "glad that i can entertain you" he said smiling

Izzy stopped laughing slowly and asked "how ya start dating them by the way"

"well with tiff i was just nice to her like i am to everybody, so she started to hit on me. and with Blainely she got me when i was at my weakest point" he explained to her

"looks like they wanted you from the start, and you both had them and now that they fight about you, you dont wanna have any of them" she recap what they talked about

James just nodded and said "pretty much my wild friend"

they sat there until they were called to vote

"well looks like we have to vote someone out" he said

"yeah, have you figuered out who to wote" Izzy asked

"nope" he just said

"well since you dont know wanna vote with me?" Izzy asked

James just nodded

"ok i vote for" and we cut to the rest of the guys

10 minutes later

they all voted but there were no one to read the votes out loud

"who should read out the votes?" Joao asked

"i can do it" Teddy raised her hand

she walked up to the ballet box and readed the votes

"one for Tiff, one for Ollie, one for static, an other vote for ollie. and the last vote goes to

Ollie? wow looks like his out im afriad" Teddy said

Vanessa just smiled "i am surprised any other then me to vote for him" and walked of

now there is 4 left Chris, Static, TJ and Tiff. who will be the next one get voted off, next time on TDB

TJ how do you feel now that your alliance buddy/ best friend/ boyfriend is out

to win just send me a message with win on it (im to lazy to come up with a question)

now you would escues me, i i have to see the soccer match of the week in the superleague


	21. Sasuke VS Rock Less

"last time, on TDB. We let the final 5 having their day off, as a reward for being half of the campers left. While we let them have sparetime including me, the losers at the luxury resort were gonna vote for someone out of the game. Who is it you may ask? Well i dont know, i wernt allowed to be there, but you viewers should, since you saw. Who will win the next challenge right now, on TDB" Blainely annoced and maked her way to the mess hall

inside the mess hall

Chris and Static were once again sitting together at the one table and the 3 way alliance at the other

"looks like we outnumber them 3 to 2" Ollie pointed out

TJ nodded "and now we all can go in the final 3 together" she said

"i am just glad that you guys still wanted me in the alliance" Tiff thanked them

at the other table

"looks like we are outnumbered now" Chris said

"so by the end of this day, one of us is going home, since only one of us can get immunity" Static said

Static confessional

**"ok this alliance with Chris, has crumble. If i still wanna go after the 2 mil, i have to win the rest of the challenges"**

Then Blainely walks in

"goodmorning final 5, before i tell you todays challenge, i have an annocedment" she said

"the producers replaced you?" Tiff asked hopefully

Blainely just glared at her and said "no Tiff. The losers of the contest were giving a chance to vote one of you out"

that maked Ollie and TJ's eye wide open, since they notice there were 3 serpents out of the game, and only 2 vipers

"and i dont know who it is, but i got to see the losers interview and i tell ya, Chris and Static are quite populare" Blainely said which kind of enlighten the duo

"well since one of ya is going home early today, i am going to say goodbye to. "holds a dramatic pause "Olliver!"

TJ burts up from her seat of anger "WHAT?" she yelled proberly making Tiff deaf on her right ear

"ow!" Tiff whined

"its true, 3 of the losers voted for Olliver while the other votes were spread" Blainely informed them

Olliver still could not belive it that he was voted off, quickly accepted it and was showed to the boat

as he were about to board the boat TJ came running to him

he saw that she had little tears in her eyes "listsen, just try win and this for us ok?" he said but was cut off when she kissed him

it lasted like until they needed air that they departed the kiss and let him board the boat.

when the boat sailed off, he smiled and waved her goodbye, she manage to hold the tears away and wave and smile back at him

TJ confessional

***Uncharacteristic tears are running down TJ's face* "It feels so awful without Ollie here to do dares with...I think my heart's going to shatter in a million pieces. *sniffs and wipes her face dry with her shirt* But I'm not going to fall apart on Tiff. She's my BFF now and we need to support each other. I've had a good cry and now it's time to give this competition 100%! Ollie would want me to stay strong!" *stands proudly with her hands on her hips and determination on her face***

Chris confessional

**Chris is sitting in front of the camera, looking like he's about to cry "So, ollie's gone now huh?, it's just me and three girl's, I have to get invincibility I just have to, or ill be the next one off of this rock." He finished while just able to maintain himself from breaking down crying.**

they all meet up at the campground

"ok since TJ has stop crying, we can begin the challenge. Todays challenge is, a other VR simulation" she annoced

Chris were looking pycho to hear it "awesome, what game is it this time" he said very excited

"glad you asked Chris, todays game is, Naruto broken bond. To those who doesnt know Naruto, is a japanese anime and manga series who has also been making quite alot of games cause of their cool fighting style, which you guys will do now" Blainely informed and showed them to the VR building

"remember, there are 3 kinds of Jutsu in the naruto world. Ninjutsu, is the cool techniques with the handsigns and that. Genjutsu is the Jutsu that confuse your enemy. and last, there is Taijutsu, the physical jutsu with strength and speed" the host informed the campers as they choosed their characters "and remember, you are gonna look like yourself in the battles with their clothes on" she addeed

as they all were strapped on the VR pods, they were ready to start

Chris were Neji, cause he has a very good ninjutsu

Tiff were Sasuke since she tought he looked cute (sorry i just couldnt stop)

TJ were Naruto cause she saw a little bit of herself in him

and Static choosed Rock lee, since she can appel her martial arts with his awesome Taijutsu

as the simulation were taking place they all saw themself in the arena. It was a sunny day with a few clouds in the sky

Blainely were as always in the game to commentate it, but now in a red kamino (forgot how it spells)

"first match is, Tiff vs Static" Blainely told them, and Chris and TJ lefted, knowing that they have to face each other in the next match

"oh before i forget" Blainely said and pushed on a remote which make all the campers feel a pain in their head in 5 secounds "i just activated your powers, so you now know how to perform your jutsus and fight combos" she told them

then the first match started. Tiff started running to Static and kicked her in the chest, then Tiff stood on her hands and spined around to kick Static 3 more times, and then jumps up behind Static,

"fire style fire ball Jutsu" she called out and blowed a fire ball at Static

Static were surprised that Tiff could do it, even when their powers got activated

she then fights back with quickly jumping backwards to avoid the fire

Tiff then landed back on the ground

Static quickly throws a kunai (a very short knife) at Tiff

when the Kunai hits Tiff, Static then thinks she won the match already, but before she knew it, Tiff turned into a tree log with a kunai on it.

and Tiff then spawned behind Static, and jumped up, rotating in the air and gave a powerfull kick, so Static hits the arena wall

Static then focused and got up

she then stood up and were running head on against Tiff, and Tiff did likewise

when they were head to head, Static then in a secound, dock a blow from Tiff's fist.

"leaf whirlwind" Static said as she maked a 360 rotation around herself sticking out her left leg

Tiff then got up by jumping backwards, she then makes a handsign and yells "Chakra concentration" and then began to walk up the walls

Static tried and reach for her kunai but remebered what happen last time

Tiff then reach the edge of the arena wall and holds her up with her right hand and look behind her, spotting Statics position

"i hope this works" she said to herself and jump of the wall in air yelling "fire style Phonix flowere Jutsu"

she blow out a big fire ball at Static who manuved to the left, but was caught surprised by a other fireball that hit the ground right infront of her sending her behind some bushes, and Tiff landed perfect on her legs and arm

"So Blainely, have i won jet?" Tiff asked eagerly

"the match is over when i say it is" Blainely yelled back at her

before Tiff knew it she got a kick to the face, then a kick to the chest then a flat kick to the leg, but she block it and tried to hit what was kicking but saw nothing and looked to her sides

Static then was spotted above her and then kicked with her right heel down on Tiff's head, making her unconsiouns

"and the winner is, Static." Blainely annoced

Static then raised her arms as she was annoced the victor, but looked down at Tiff who were getting carried away

"next up, Chris VS TJ, who will win, check up next time on TDB" Blainely said

sorry its so short, i just think that i will sleep before i write it all done


	22. Naruto VS Neji plus Static VS ?

authors note: i really wanna get the elimination up soon, so both fights is in this, so the first one is kinda short. sorry

back to the next fight

Blainely changed her outfit so she now was dressed as a female Ceasar

"and the secound match, shall begin. Chris vs TJ" she annoced

Chris confessional

**"Okay, so it's me vs. TJ and then the winner vs. Static, if I want to win this i've gotta focus on getting TJ health bar down as fast as possible, then if I win I can pull out all the stop and throw every single move that I can use, if I lose then i'll be going home, however if it come to that I may as well go down fighting" he finished with a determind look in his eye**.

Chris and TJ arrived down in the arena ready to fight

it was complete silence for 15 secounds until the gong was hit

"where did that came from" Tiff asked confused

"i dont remember any gong gong" Static also asked

Blainely look down at them "i had the animation crew install it" she told them and watch the fight begin

Chris and TJ started of by jumping away from each other into the air, throwing both of their kunais at each other, only to see it hit the others kunai

Chris were stating with 2 fingers on each hand pointing out and stand ready for TJ to attack

"shadow clone Jutsu" TJ says and summons 10 TJ's which they all surrounded Chris and began to run for him with kunais drawned

as they all jump at him, he just smiled

"8 trigrams palm rotation" he says and spins around fast so their is a kinda ball field protecting him

it didnt just protected him, it also apsorbed the enemys attack and hit them back, which send the TJ's back to the ground, and they all turned to smoke in a secound

He stopped rotating and ran agaisnt TJ

TJ only stood in shock of what happen to her clones.

and then Chris did his thing

"byuakugan" he says and looks at TJ chakra points and then started of what people would call a finishing move

"8 trigrams, 64 palm" he says and ready his 2 fingers on each hand

then before TJ could react Chris were attacking her rapidly

"4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms" he rapidly hit her chakra points but wernt done

"32 palms, 64 palms" he says making the final blow by pushing her in her center with flat hands making her fall to the ground

she then just lied there couldnt move her body

"hey Blainely, i am finished" he called out

the host just smiled and said "oh i am not so sure about that" she told him

he looked confused "what are you saying? didnt you saw what i just did?" he asked

Blainely then points to where TJ lied and saw she just began to laugh lil maniac likely

"why are you laughing" he demanded and then were surprised of what just happen

TJ turned into white smoke

"wait, a clone! then that means" he says and looks behind him

a TJ who were running to her, with what looked like a blue ball in her hand

"RASENGAN" she yelled punched the blue ball thing at the center of his body, sending spinning back to the wall, making a dent in it.

he then gets up, little hurted og the attack but held his stand

TJ then summon a other 10 clones which attacked him at diffrent times this time

he used his grace fully fighting skills to get them out one by one, in hope of finding the real TJ

but in his hase of taking them out one by one, he wasnt prepared of what will happen next

before he knew it, 4 clones slided right infront of him from his north, west, east and south at him, kicking him up in the air

2 clones then jumped up and punched him in the back sending him higher up.

and then the real TJ appeared above him, and landed a killer heel on his stomach, sending him stragiht down to the ground with a bang

and then the battle was over

"and the winner is, TJ" Blainely annoced

"i know this is a video game, but this sure hurts" he complained

then TJ walked up beside him

"ready to go '28 50 in your face'? "he asked

she shool her head and summons 6 TJ's

"oh god i thought she already won" he was thinking

but to his surprise the clones carried him out

"ahhhhhhhh, aint that beautilful, real sportsmanship. Well its surprising, but not good for ratings, to be a 'good sportsman'" Blainely complained

Tiff and Static then glared at her

"what? im just being honest" she pointed out

30 minutes later

"now when both final ninja's have been resting for the moment, the final can begin" Blainely annoced with a out of nowhere microphone

"game designer?" Tiff asked

"game designer" Blainely confirmed

"and let the final match, BEGIN" she yells out the last word

then TJ were fast, she summon 11 clones to attack

all of the clones came one by one from the air, making Static slide a sweat drop down to the ground

as the clones attack her, she used her speed to manuve them, and attack them after

"leaf whirlwind" she called out making her leg stretch out and spin around, making the clones disappear

all of the clones were cleard, but TJ were no where to be found

then she appears before Static and throw a hard punch to Static's left side, then her right side

"i know where the next blow is" she was thinking and maked sure she had her legs in blocking position, but were seriusly wrong

she then saw that TJ didnt attack her legs, but just stood there with a hand sign

"oh no" Static said and were knocked back, by a clone kicking her hard on her back sending her to the ground

when Static stood of she saw the TJ were charging her with an other rasengan

Static remember it and manage to jump up and spread her legs in mid air, only to see she just manage to dogde it, and let it hit the wall

now she had the chance to strike

Static then kicked with her heel down on TJ's head

then she jumped down behind TJ and hit her once, then to her front, hit her once, then hit her at her left, and then behind her again with a hard punch, sending across the arena

"ow man that hurt" TJ cried out, rubbing her left side of her body

"time to finish this" Static yelled

TJ widen her eyes and said "oh no, not this"

"8 inner gates, open" Static yelled out (note to those who doesnt know the 8 inner gates technique, its a move that improves your speed and strength, like trible it i think, i just know, it makes Lee move fast, and punch hard. But also weakess him while in the 8 inner gates state as a price for it

Blainely just looked satisfied "now i see why she choosed Lee"

TJ were at the other end of the arena, but in 2 secound's Static appeared behind her, reaping the beating TJ just got, just faster, and more painfull

when TJ was again knock around, she manage to get up on her feet

"this is the end now TJ" Static said and ran at TJ with a raised fist

TJ just smiled

and when Static were throwing the hit, TJ quickly manage to duck.

"shadow clone jutsu" she said quickly and a clone appeared under Static, hitting her chin so hard she was sent flying up in the air

the real TJ then jumped up and kicked at Statics center twice and then planded a powerfull third, sending her down with a pow

"you think Static gets up again?" Tiff asked Chris

"Static really knows how to give a fight, so i dont think she is done yet" he assured her

"and the winner is TJ" Blainely then annoced

Chris looked shocked "WHAT?"

"if you wanna know why Statics out, then let me tell you. when she used her 8 inner gates technique it weakend her, so she was already pretty beaten before TJ maked the final blows. and since Static was weakend in the first place, she was knocked out earlier" Blainely pointed out

they all exited the VR pods

"oh yeah, who rocks" TJ yelled with her hands in the air

Blainely then approached her and shaked her hand "congratulations TJ, you are now in the final 3. Tiff, Static, and Chris, all of you have a equal chance of not getting in the final 3. See ya tonight" Blainely waved off and lefted

then the rest of the campers were looking at each other, knowing that each of them, except TJ, might getting voted off

and thats it, TJ is in the final

Tiff Chris and Static, one of you will go home, so think wisely who to vote for

and i wanna wrap this up a bit so, you already now got the chance to get in the final 2

yes final 2 can be decided now

all there is to do, that the 2 the eighter answer right, or closets, or answer at all gets in

and to make it most equal as possible, is not a question about facts from total drama. No is a question about me, with Total drama as the supject

which of 3 songs do i like best from world tour, and you have to rank it from uppest, to lowest (remember its only 3 songs you have to pick)

the possible answers is

oh my izzy

roving time

loving time

sea shanty

Gwens face

her real name isnt Blainely

you can only send in one answer

that is all. the TDB season final is coming soon


	23. Final 3 to Final 2

"last time on TDB. Yours truly, looked good in female Ceasar outfit, and the fights were good. Chris showed his powerfull jutsu that would defeat any oppenet on impact, but TJ showed him wrong. After she used many of her shadow clones, and top it with her rasengan, made her win her match to the final. It was an intense fight between TJ and Tiff. But in the end, TJ shocked everyone by winning over the martial art and case solver lover, and earning a ticket to the final 3. Now they need to send one home, and fight in a challenge that will determind the seasons final campers. Now you dont wanna miss the maybe most dramatic episode of TDB!" Blainely annoced while is dark

"Camper's, looks like we are at the final marshmellow ceremony in this season. i have readed your votes, and are about to annoce the final 3" Blainely said dramaticly

"any final words before i tell who doesnt make it?" Blainely asked politely

Blainely confessional

**"hey the producers wanted me to have them their 'last words' personally i would just tell who the loser were and get on with it" she said pissed of**

Chris starts

"well this have been a great experience for me, i met new friends oh and stopped an antagonist with help from Static" he said

"if you were voted off now, why do you think then?" Blainely asked

"i dont know, maybe i am kinda a threat to them, and i am the last guy, the past 3 seasons were won by guys, maybe they wanted to make sure a girl wins this time" he answered

"TJ what about you" she ask

"its been awesome! i have met the sweetes nerd ever, and done some cool things with him" she says very happy, maybe cause she is in the final 3

"Static what about you" she ask

"yeah getting here so far was a bit hard, there were times where i was close walking the dock and i am no surprised if i am again tonight, but i have fighted hard to get here, and had fun with it" she said smiling

"and finally, the girl i didnt think would be this far" Blainely said

"Hey, just because im not so smartish like the others, doesnt mean i am a bad competivter and do bad in challenges" she defended herself

"Tiff. In the run and swim challenges, you swimmed the wrong way" the host pointed out

"whatever Blainely. Well i had a good and bad season here, i got a boyfriend, then you stole him" she said

"you broke up with him! which means i didnt steal him since you decided not to have him anymore" Blainely argued back at the teen

"but i had him first" Tiff used that as a arguement

"and i had him last, and technically, we are still together since neighter he or i have broke up yet" Blainely confirmed

"but he can still change his mind" Tiff said

TJ steps in "would you 2 stop already, we wanna know who goes home now" she says stopping them

Blainely then calms down and were ready to call out the ones who arnt going home

"the secound of the final 3 camper is

oh man, Tiff" she said and still couldnt belive it

"yay" Tiff squealed hugging TJ

"Chris and Static, you both have reached far in this to win the double million, but one of you wont get the chance" she said

"the final and third final 3 camper, who will join TJ and Tiff is

Static!" she called out

"sorry Chris, you fighted, you cried, you laughed, and maybe been betrayaled, and most of all, you got in the fourth place of TDB. But your adventure ends here as the last dude standing" Blainely tells him

he walks down the dock of shame and is about to board the boat when all the girls ran over to him

"hey Chris, good fighting and all" TJ complimented him

"you two, lets see if you can keep it up in the next challenge" Chris responded

"Chris, i never blamed you for what happen earlier" Tiff assured him, and gave him a big hug

"good to hear" he says and then turn to face Static

"i guess you voted for me huh" he said

Static just nodded "i know we were in an alliance, but your were right before, you are a threat" she said

"is ok, to be honest, i have voted for you before" he said and boarded the boat and it sailed off

as it sailed he waved them goodbye

"ok girls, you need to go to bed now, cause our challenge starts tomorrow, so you need all the sleep you need" Blainely assured them

they all seemed to agree, even Tiff. And they went to their cabins

Static confessional

**"my odds of winning? its a 1 to 3 now, since Blainely said this were the last ceremony. Am im sorry for voting of Chris? i guess, he was one of my closet friends here beside Izzy"**

next morning

all of the girls awoke at the same time at 8 am.

they got dressed and walked to the mess hall for breakfeast

they got the usualy deal, but sat at one table together

"just to be sure i got this right you guys, is this all for them selfs?" Tiff asked

"sure is, the alliance of yours is only good now if in the next challenge you can cooperate" Static said

Tiff just looked confused

"cooperate means work together dear" TJ told her

"ohhhhhhhhhhhh" Tiff said understanding it now

Then Blainely walks in "my ladies, tomorrow the final will occur, and that means one of you will lose the chance of getting in the final. Your next challenges begins right after you all are done eating" she said and walks out again

"what ya think Mildred's challenge is" Tiff asked the other girls

"well is in eighter of these 2 categories. humiliating and suicidal" Static said laughing after she said it

the other girls also laughed at the comment

later outside

"the next challenge is simple. Remember when in season 1 where the camp got over flooded and floated the campers away? well all you have to do is to stay dry until the first person touch the water. the first person to touch it, gets eliminated" Blainely told them

all the girls looked shocked

"say what? does the producers really afford that?" Static asked

"you be surprised how big the challenge budget is" Blainely told her

"how are ya gonna flod the camp?" TJ asked

"simple, multible helicopters will transport a big wall which will isolate the island, and then pour millions of gallins of water in" Blainely explained to them

"and let me guess, you are gonna watch it from the helicopter" Tiff said

"oh you arnt so dumb arnt ya" Blainely said mockingly

when they are done talking Blainely boarded her helicopter and flew off in the air, while the girls quickly ran for the roof of the mess hall

"oh and if you help and other camper, you have to help the other one as well, is to avoid that a certain alliance wont stick together, and if that happens i choose who goes" Blainely yelled from a megaphone

when they all reach the wall of the mess hall they tried to figur what to do

"ok the water is rising very quick now, any suggestions" TJ asked

"we need to work together to get up, you guys give me a boost up and i will haul you up" Static suggested

"how can we know you wont trick us" Tiff asked placing her hands on her hips

"fine then you go up but hurry" Static said seeing that the water as reach the mess hall porch already

they then boost Tiff up and she helped TJ first

"hurry you guys" Static started to panic

both of the girls on the roof reach down to grab her but they coulndt reach her

when the water were just before her she tought she losted it now

but she manage to jump up now, high enough for TJ and Tiff to catch her

they hauled her up together "thanks" Static thanked them

"no problem" TJ said

"we need to get higher up" Tiff said

"good idea, with this speed it reach us soon" Static agreed

they then saw a nearby branch

"there" Static pointed and climped it

Tiff were the last one to climp the tree but wernt touched by the water

even when Static had a lead, the other girls were close to get ahead of her

after some climping, they stopped for a break

Static sat on a branch above the other girls, who sat on each of their branches

"so, it all comes to this. Sitting in a tree waiting for water to flod the loser away from the millions" TJ said

"guess so" Static said

"yup" Tiff agreed

before Tiff could say more, she heard her branch were cracking

"oh no" she said and the branch snapped

she was about to fall when Static reach down to catch her

Static were upside down so her legs hold her up and used her arms to grab Tiff

"thank you so much Stats" Tiff thanked her

"your welcome i guess, and its Static" she assured her and lifted her to the same branch Static was on, only to have Tiff sitting closet to the tree

"why ya catch her when you could have been in the final now" TJ asked

"you guys growed an impact on me" Static said not wanting to admit it

before anything eles could be said both of the branches broke and sending TJ and Static falling

Tiff who were closets to the tree manage to hold on

but TJ and Static landed in the water

"ok guys, remove the wall" Blainely orded the pilots

they did as she said and lifted the huge wall around the island

the water was quickly drained out to the ocean

when the water was gone, they saw that TJ and Static manage to hold on the cabins avoiding getting carried away

"wait, 2 things. first arnts this like gonna raise the ocean level a bit, and secound what now" Static asked coughing a little water up

Blainely's helicopter then landed and got off

"well the ocean level wont raise since all the water there was from the ocean. and secound, i rewied the clip where both you and TJ falls in the water" Blainely tells them

Tiff then yells from the top of the tree

"who won?" she asked

"the one who touhed the water, just before the other one, and losing the challenge is

TJ, im sorry but your toe touch the water before Static got to" Blainely said

"oh no not TJ" Tiff whined

"i cant belive i lose cause of a toe" she complained

"hey i am just following the rules" Blainely defended herself

TJ slowly accpeted it and walked over to the boat who have just arrvied

"and a third place to TJ" Blainely said

"congratulations, Static and Tiff, your in the final and one of you gets the honor of winning two million doallors, and the honor of being the first female ever to win" Blainely annoced

"who will win the final? that single question can only be answered by watching, the Final, next time on TDB" Blainely finished

Tiff was still in the tree "can anybody help me please" she whined

sorry TJ.

all those who lost but still reading, choose who you gonna root for in the final

that is all no questions or demands of how to win

and review please


	24. Final songs

"welcome, to the TDB final. After a wave pf challenges and drama, our final campers are, Static the detective with a talent to solve every case she meets. Tiff, the dumb blonde, who got a secound chance for the 2 million dollaor price, but thanks to TJ and Ollie, she had a safe passage to the final. And now, the final challenge remains, and the 8 losers have choosen who they are gonna root for. But there is still one question that has been asked since from the start. Who are gonna win Total. Drama. Blainely" Blainely introduce the show

"now losers. Like the TDI final, there are 2 diffrent places you can sit" She sais pointing over to the seats

"i guess you guys are gonna root for Tiff huh" Izzy asked TJ and Ollie

"yeah, except the part she wanted revenge, she was our friend and alliance member" TJ answerd for her and Ollie, who then sat at Tiff's side

"well as i said before, i see something of myself in Static, so i am gonna root for her. And i hope some other guys will" Izzy said looking threatning at Chris and James

"cant i just root for both?" Chris asked

"no you have to choose" Blainely confirmed

Chris sighed "well i choose Static" he said and sat down

"guess i choose Static too" Joao said sitting next to Chris

"since Izzy betrayed me and i also see some resemplance between Izzy and Static, i choose Tiff's side" Vanessa said not bothering being there

"i like to think logical, and i think is most logic that Static would win. Sorry guys" Teddy said

"lets see, 3 for Tiff and 4 for Static. James this is one thing you cant run away from" Blainely said little mad at James

"well i guess i pick Tiff, since she needs all the support she can get" he told them

"you only pick her cause shes your ex" Izzy called out not very happy about it

"that is not true, she and i were on the same team, and even when you Izzy, are one of my closets friends, doesnt mean i root for Static cause you 2 reminds of each other, and if i remember right she spyied on me and Blainely" he pointed out

Izzy knew it was kinda wrong of Static but didnt want give up the arguement

"yeah yeah, i sure shes gonna 'reward' you after the challenge" Izzy smirked

"jealous?" he asked playfully

James confessional

**you could see the top half of his body sticking inside the confessional and looking pretty beaten "bad choice of words" he said**

at the mess

"well looks like is all down to us now" Static said

"yeah, its been really hard being here, with her around" Tiff said referring to the host

"i am sure your plan of revenge is gonna be good" Static assured her

"well i do have this plan, that maybe you can help me with after the challenge" Tiff told her

she then told her about her plan and then Blainely walks in

"now you 2, your audience awaits" she says leading them to the losers

"wheres James?" Tiff asked

"not here" Chris said

Tiff looked confused "what happen?"

"bad choice of words" Izzy said quick

Tiff were still confused

"now the final challenge, is simple. You are gonna perform, an other song contest. But now, it has to be a song from season 3. Tiff, Static you two have your supporters to baack you up in it, and we got new judges arriving soon, oh and it has to be 2 songs" Blainely told them

later when the groups were seperated, Tiff's one were inside the VR building and Static's in the mess hall

"ok any ideas for what song to perform?" Tiff asked

"well lets first see who we have to deal with here. We got Vanessa here who is a good singer" TJ said

"finally some admiration" Vanessa called out

"3 girls and 2 guys mmmmhhhhhhh what could song could that be?" TJ asked

"i say we go for gwens face as a start" James suggested

"who will have the singing roles?" Ollie asked

"well TJ could take Heathers part, and Tiff can take Courtneys part, so Vanessa gets Sierras part, while you get Alejandros part, and i get Duncan's" James suggested

"wont we need someone to play Owen's part?" Tiff asked

"we just make so that i sing Owens part and do Alejandros at the same time" He told them

they all seemed to agree "ok and the next song?" Vanessa asked

"oh oh i got it lets sing" Tiff said but then we switch to Statics group

"2 songs, come on guys what ya think" Static asked

"well, what about before we die?" Izzy asked"

"no there are to many characters to cover" Teddy said

"what about, Eine kleine? we can just try and give others more lines" Joao asked

"good idea Joao any other guys?" Static asked

"oh i know what baout" Izzy said but we cut her off and then went later in the future

its was now night at the camp and people were at the talent contest stage

"i am proudly to present, the TDB final, and we got our judges from the previous seasons. Its Cody" Blainely said and he just blink at the camera

"Bridgette" she called out whp just waved to the viewing world

"and last but now least, Noah" she called out and we saw Noah just reading a book

"and now, for the first act by Static and her crew. Let see what they got" Blainely said and walked of the stage

**Chris:** _Keep it down, so I can win the loot!_

**Joao:** _Try, I will. But I still got to fart! No toot!_

**Chris and Static:** Shhhh!

**Static:** _Toot on, but you're still out of luck. You suck the lemon chuck._

**Teddy:** _Wait till you're voted out for being such a lout!_

**Izzy:** _I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you out the plane!_

**Joao:** _When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you._

**Static:** _Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies, and suddenly there's nothing I can't do._ Sorry, Harold.

**Izzy:** _Wait, something's itching in my brain! Someone's back in the game! My former flame! And Tyler's your name! You're Tyler just the same! Oh, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler back you came._

(i decided to skip Tylers part since he technicaly doesnt sing)

"give them a hand people for Statics group with eine kleine" Blainely said

"and now for Team Tiff" Blainely said and the group began

**TJ:** _They're way ahead, so we've got to go!_

**Tiff:** _We've got to build something to sail, something we can row-ow!_

**Vanessa:** _It doesn't have to be a boat!_

**TJ, Tiff and Vanessa:** _As long as it stays afloat!_  
><em>Oh, why did we build Gwen's face?<em>

**Ollie and James:** _It's almost ready, to set sail!_

**James:** _Just hammering in the final nail!_

****TJ, Tiff and Vanessa**:** _Ohh, ohh, ohh!_

**Ollie:** _We really did this fast!_

****Ollie and James**:** _Soon we'll be back in first class!_  
><strong><strong> _Because they built Gwen's face!  
><em> 

****TJ, Tiff and Vanessa**:** _We built Gwen's face!_

****Ollie and James**:** _We're gonna take first place!_

****TJ, Tiff and Vanessa**:** _ Because we built Gwen's face!_

**Tiff:** _Aaaa-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!_

******TJ, Tiff****:** _We built Gwen's face!_

**Vanessa:** _Eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah-eee-yeah!_

the song ended and Statics team were ready

"can Static already take home the money and the honor of being the TDB winner? find out now" Blainely said

**Joao:** _We're heading down to Newfoundland, that rocky eastern shore!_

**Chris:** _I'll have the shrimp, mussels, cod, and the lobster thermidor!_

**Teddy:** _I can't get a thing to bite, so we better get there first!_

**Izzy:** _Row harder, faster, both of you. For the win, work up a thirst!_ Stroke, stroke, stroke!

**Static:** _It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!_ Yes! Go on, DJ, your turn! (_Joao silently shakes his head_)

**Chris:** _Izzy, you're a nut-bar, but you sure can catch a fish!_

**Izzy:** _Thanks, there, B'y, you're right kind to my partner, he's Irish._ And if you want the next drill, he's all yours!

**Teddy and Joao:** _Trying our best, Courtney, our arms are getting fried!_

**Teddy:** Courtney, do you see?

**Izzy:** Could it be? _Steer hard starboard side!_

**Static:** _It's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!_

**Joao:** _No, you can't catch me, with a sea shan_

"wow, one of the favorites. i bet thats gonna be a tough to beat" Blainely said

and then the last song was on

**James:** _No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last!_

**James and Chris:** _You don't wanna eat us up._

**Chris:** _We're mostly full of gas. No, no!_

**TJ Tiff and Vanessa:** _It's mating time for scarabs._

**Vanessa:** _So, what'cha waiting on?_

**TJ:** _Just ignore us humans!_

**Chris:** _Ooooo._

**All:** _And make out till the break of dawn!_

**James and Chris:** _It's lovin' time._

****TJ Tiff and Vanessa**:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._

**James:** _Scarab mating season._

**James and Chris:** _It's lovin' time_

****TJ Tiff and Vanessa**:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._

**James:** _ Scarabs, get busy now..._

**Chris:** _ It's lovin' time. _

****TJ Tiff and Vanessa**:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._

**All :** _Scarab mating season. _

**Chris:** _It's lovin' time._

****TJ Tiff and Vanessa**:** _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._

**All:** _Scarab mating season!_

as the song ends everybody gets on the stage

Tiff and Static were standing side by side infront of their groups

"ok the judges have done voting. how they vote is, that they just write down who they think did it best" Blainely told them

"one vote goes to Tiff" she sais

Tiff claps quickly at this

"and one for Static" Blainely says

Static then said yes quietly

"and the final vote goes to, and the TDB winner is

psych. haha sorry i couldnt stop myself for doing this

Read the next chapter to find out who won, i promise it wont take long to finish


	25. and the winners

"and the winner is

Both!" Blainely annoced

"say what?" both Static and Tiff said in surprise

"it was planned from the start of the season, why have one winner when 2, and surprise the heck out of ya" Blainely explained

"so thats why the price money was on 2 millions this time" TJ said

Static and Tiff then huged each other in celebration and their fellow campers did the same

"i cant belive i get 1 million doallers" Tiff squealed

"your lucky thats for sure, you wont had made it if the producers didnt gave you a chance and TJ and Ollie wanted you in their alliance. To be honest i think that you arnt capable to do anything yourself" Blainely mocked Tiff

"ok that's it Mildred, i promised you that i will have my revenge, and it will come now" Tiff said very pissed off

"oh what ya gonna do" Blainely asked not very convinced

"this, fire Static" Tiff called out

Blainely then look behind but couldnt see anything a secound after

you could hear Blainely mumble/screaming something

"wat is tis" she mumbles

"shall you have the honor of telling her Tiff" Static offred

"gladly. What i set up was that before the challenge i told Static what i had planned for you, and i planned that we were gonna shoot a jellyfish at your face!" Tiff informed the host

"ahhhhh" Blainely screamed and ran away

James then ran over to the 2 winners "hey you guys, we are throwing a party over here" he told them pointing over to the mess hall

"wheres Blainely?" he asked

"oh she got what was coming for her" Tiff said evily

James Confessional

**"i dont wanna know"**

at the mess hall

"yo Chris, Joao can ya play some music for us" TJ asked them

"sure" they both said and got their instruments

Izzy then walked over to Vanessa who still wernt happy

"aww come on Vanessa, is our last day here, why wont you just stop being mad and have some fun" Izzy told her

"cause i didnt win" she called out

"why dont you just sing as Chris and Joao play the music, who knows ya might be discovered as a professional singer" Izzy told her

Vanessa wasnt convinced "are you serious?" she asked

Izzy nodded "i mean i heard you sing and you are way better then most singers that are famous today" she informed her former team mate

"fine, but only cause i am bored and wanna be famous" Vanessa said and walked over to discus it with Chris and Joao

at the party it was swell

Trent was allowed to participate so he and Teddy hung out most of the night. The last thing people saw to them that night was they went outside that night, and wasnt seen until the next morning

the music was on and everybody had a good time

Tiff were still psych that she won 1 million

"hey Tiff congrates" James told her and gave her a hug

"thank you so much for cheering for me" she said

"so have ya decided yet?" she asked couldnt wait to get a answer

"well. Listsen Tiff, if Vanessa didnt messed us up, i would glad been with you, but since you belived her that i was cheating on you, instead of talking to me about, just showed that well you didnt trust me" he told her

Tiff were about to cry a little and James notice this

"listsen lets talk about this outside shall we" James offered and escorted her outside

all this could Izzy see and she didnt looke happy about it

Static notice this

"i thought you said you wernt jealous" Static asked her

Izzy were surprised that Static suddenly stood beside her, and by her question

"what are you talking about, i am not jealous at all" she confirmes trying to hide her blush

Static knew she lied but rolled with it "then why dont you like the look off Tiff with _James_" Static asked putting weight on his name

"oh um is just that i sometimes i hate when i am right" Izzy said quickly

Static were abit confused and Izzy saw it

"before the challenge i told James that the reason he cheered for Tiff was so she could 'reward' him after the challenge, and i was right, why eles would they sneak out like that" Izzy pointed out

"yeah i am sure thats why they sneaked out" Static said sarcastickly

just then Tiff and James got back in

"so, those it mean its over then" Tiff asked sadly

"im afriad so, but dont worry, i am sure theres a guy for you out there. But just dont pick him cause your hot, and rich now" James tells her

she begins to smile a little "you always tried to look out for me" she sais nudging to his arm

just then Tiff went over to TJ and Ollie and joined them at their usual table

"can you belive it, this is the last time we are here together" Ollie told them

"the memories and moments we had" TJ added leaned on Ollies shoulder

"so what did you and James talked about" TJ asked Tiff

"oh just that it wont proberly work for us" Tiff said openly

"and you arnt even sad about it" Ollie asked

"only a little, but he told me that i would be fine and that, and he always knew better so i guess he is right. also he did tell me there was a girl he was taking a liking to" Tiff revealed which caused TJ and Ollie to open ears

we switch over to the food/punch table

James were just pouring in some punch when Static walked over to his side

"oh hey Static, congrates on the million" he congratulated her

"thanks. But there is something i wanna talk to you about" she told him

he raised an brow but listsen "ok what is it" he asked

"what were you and Tiff talking about" she asked directly

"why you wanna know that" he asked

she pointed over to Izzy with her eyes because she promised Izzy not to 'tell' him that Izzy sent her

"oh, well we just talked about how it wont work between us, since we kinda lost the glow you know, and i am kinda seeing one girl now" he sais

Static knew who he was talking about "then i suggest you go tell her that, cause she aint admitting it first, even when she blushes she stills denied it" she told him and walked off

He then looks at Izzy and said to himself "maybe i should" and then walked over to her

thats it the final

i have been planning a fallout kind of epilogue if you guys are interrested


	26. Reality shows never changes

Chef speaking and showing a slideshow

shows a picture of the island from above

And so it was the foruth season with Blainely as host ended, and the contestants life were for ever changed

shows a picuture of Blainely before the jellyfish

Blainely who had a Jellyfish on to her face changed her life. She tried to cut of the mean part of her and continued hosting for years to come

shows a picture of TJ and Ollie

TJ and Ollie continued to dating after the show. People back home were Ollie was from, were kinda jealous of that a nerd like him got a cool girl like TJ. they keept quiet about that through

shows a picture of Static

since Static won TDB she used her price money to invest in her own detective company. It quickly became a succes and got very wealthy of it, since she didnt hired any detectives to do the work

shows a picture of Chris Joao and Vanessa

since the TDB final episode, the group performed with a lot of songs. A talent agency contacted them and wanted them to play as a group at local events. in the years to come they became quiet famous.

shows a picture of Teddy

Teddy and Trent started off slow. But after the show they began to go out as a couple. Trent had to accept that she a little reminded of Gwen. And Teddy needed to accept the fangirls chasing him, whenever they went out

shows a picture of Tiff

Tiff didnt really used her money right away. But she did got contacted from a model agency 2 months after TDB ended and can now be found on almost every model magazines frontpage there is

shows a picture of James and Izzy

After Static told James about Izzy, he made it clear to Izzy, that he and Tiff wernt together anymore. He eventually admitted his feelings for her, and so did she. They began to date and stayed together for many years

shows the TDB group picture

and so it was that the campers adventure on TDB came to an end... for now. For in a world where reality shows still know how to make good tv, never come to an end. Cause reality shows? Reality shows never changes


End file.
